We Found Love
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets featuring 200 different pairings. See the first chapter for the complete list of posted pairings.
1. Contents

**Summary:** A collection of drabbles and ficlets featuring 200 different pairings, all inspired by various songs. See the first chapter for the complete list of posted pairings.

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _Table of Contents_

001\. _Rolling in the Deep_ | Het | Rabastan Lestrange/Andromeda Black

002\. _Rumor Has It_ | Het | Gilderoy Lockhart/Rita Skeeter

003\. _Turning Tables_ | Het | George Weasley/Luna Lovegood

004\. _Don't You Remember_ | Het | Abraxas Malfoy/Druella Rosier

005\. _Set Fire to the Rain_ | Het | Parvati Patil/Blaise Zabini

006\. _He Won't Go_ | Slash | Cedric Diggory/Percy Weasley

007\. _Take It All_ | Het | Marietta Edgecombe/Percy Weasley

008\. _I'll Be Waiting_ | Het | Tom Riddle/Myrtle Warren

009\. _One and Only_ | Het | Lucy Weasley/Lorcan Scamander

010\. _Lovesong_ | Het | Harry Potter/Cho Chang

011\. _Someone Like You_ | Het | Daphne Greengrass/Seamus Finnigan

012\. _Diamonds_ | Femslash | Cho Chang/Lavender Brown

013\. _Love Story_ | Het | Molly "M.J." Weasley/Lysander Scamander

014\. _Hello_ | Het | Teddy Lupin/Lily Luna Potter, and Teddy Lupin/Victorie Weasley

015\. _Send My Love (To Your New Lover)_ | Het | Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, and Blaise Zabini/Pansy Parkinson

016\. _I Miss You_ | Het | Astoria Greengrass/Blaise Zabini

017\. _When We Were Young_ | Het | Cygnus Black III/Druella Rosier

018\. _Remedy_ | Het | Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood

019\. _Water Under the Bridge_ | Het | Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

020\. _River Lea_ | Femslash | Minerva McGonagall/Rita Skeeter

021\. _Love in the Dark_ | Het | Aurora Sinitra/Blaise Zabini

022\. _Million Years Ago_ | Het | John Dawlish/Amelia Bones

023\. _All I Ask_ | Het | Tom Rosier/Bellatrix Black

024\. _Sweetest Devotion_ | Het | Charlie Weasley/Fleur Delacour

025\. _Love Machine_ | Het | Kingsley Shacklebolt/Padma Patil

026\. _You'll Be in My Heart_ | Het | Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood

027\. _Daydreamer_ | Het | Seamus Finnigan/Lavender Brown

028\. _Best for Last_ | Het | Neville Longbottom/Ronnie Weasley, and Draco Malfoy/Ronnie Weasley | female!Ron Weasley

029\. _Chasing Pavement_ | Het | Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass

030\. _Cold Shoulder_ | Het | Molly Weasley/Arthur Weasley

031\. _Crazy for You_ | Het | Percy Weasley/Penelope Clearwater

032\. _Melt My Heart to Stone_ | Het | Colin Creevey/Demelza Robins

033\. _First Love_ | Slash | Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

034\. _Right as Rain_ | Het | Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon

035\. _Make You Feel My Love_ | Femslash | Bellatrix Black/Alice Monroe

036\. _My Same_ | Het | Harry Potter/Hermione Granger

037\. _Tired_ | Het | Helena Ravenclaw/The Bloody Baron

038\. _Hometown Glory_ | Het | Viktor Viktor/Parvati Patil

039\. _I Won't Give Up_ | Het | Dominique Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy

040\. _Shape of My Heart_ | Regulus Black/Lily Evans Potter

041\. _Drop Your Guard_ | Het | Dean Thomas/Lisa Turpin

042\. _Royal_ | Het | Septium Weasley/Cedrella Black

043\. _Wrecking Ball_ | Het | Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour, and Bill Weasley/Lavender Brown

044\. _Rather Be_ | Het | Padma Patil/Draco Malfoy

045\. _Demons_ | Het | Rubeus Hagrid/Myrtle Warren

046\. _A Thousand Years_ | Het | Helga Hufflepuff/Salazar Slytherin

047\. _Not About Angels_ | Threesome | Deneb Malfoy/Ron Weasley/Halesia Potter | female!Draco Malfoy, and female!Harry Potter

048\. _Breathe Me_ | Slash | Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan

049\. _Mad World_ | Het | Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff

050\. _Say Something_ | Het | Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott

051\. _All of Me_ | Femslash | Cho Chang/Marietta Edgecomb

052\. _I See Fire_ | Femslash | Lily Evans/Alice Monroe

053\. _Everybody Hurts_ | Het | Salazar Slytherin/Rowena Ravenclaw

054\. _Hold It Against Me_ | Het | Dudley Dursley/Cho Chang

055\. _She's in Love With the Boy_ | Het | Percy Weasley/Audrey Hightower

056\. _Beautiful Trauma_ | Het | Justin Finch-Fletchley/Susan Bones

057\. _Revenge_ | Het | Draco Malfoy/Roxanne Weasley

058\. _Whatever You Want_ | Het | Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy

059\. _What About Us_ | Het | Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley

060\. _But We Lost It_ | Het | Horace Slughorn/Rosmerta Sewlyn

061\. _Barbies_ | Het | Dennis Creevey/Demelza Robins

062\. _Where We Go_ | Slash | Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley

063\. _For Now_ | Het | Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black

064\. _Secrets_ | Het | Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

065\. _Better Life_ | Het | Bellatrix Black/Rodolphus Lestrange

066\. _I Am Here_ | Het | Severus Snape/Lily Evans

067\. _Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken_ | Het | Jimmy Peakes/Romilda Vane

068\. _You Got My Love_ | Het | Teddy Lupin/Pansy Parkinson

069\. _I Think I'm in Love_ | Het | Charlie Weasley/Katie Bell

070\. _Defying Gravity_ | Het | Blaise Zabini/Padma Patil

071\. _Let Her Go_ | Femslash | Petunia Evans/Arabella Figgs

072\. _La La La_ | Het | George Weasley/Leanne Fawley

073\. _Home_ | Femslash | Sue Li/Lisa Turpin

074\. _Stay_ | Het | Seamus Finnigan/Gabrielle Delacour

075\. _Pompeii_ | Het | Kingsley Shacklebolt/Percie Weasley | female!Percy Weasley

076\. _When I was Your Man_ | Het | Lucius Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks

077\. _Almost Lover_ | Femslash | Lily Evans/Marlene McKinnon

078\. _This is What It Feels Like_ | Het | Colin Creevey/Romilda Vane

079\. _Hey There Delilah_ | Het | Dennis Creevey/Romilda Vane

080\. _Fidelity_ | Slash | Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald

081\. _Titanium_ | Slash | Salazar Slytherin/Godric Gryffindor

082\. _Scared to Be Lonely_ | Het | Lee Jordan/Alicia Spinnet

083\. _Take Me as I Am_ | Femslash | Luna Lovegood/Lavender Brown

084\. _Oops...I Did It Again_ | Het | Petunia Dursley/Vernon Dursley

085\. _Stronger_ | Het | Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

086\. _Don't Go Knockin' on My Door_ | Het | Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott

087\. ( _Can't Get No) Satisfaction_ | Slash and Het | Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley

088\. _Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know_ | Femslash | Susan Bones/Lavender Brown

089\. _What U See (is What U Get)_ | Het | Hannah Abbott/Anthony Goldstein

090\. _Lucky_ | Slash | Michael Corner/Terry Bott

091\. _One Kiss from You_ | Femslash | Minerva McGonagall/Pomona Sprout

092\. _Where Are You Now_ | Het | Rose Weasley/Lorcan Scamander

093\. _Can't Make You Love Me_ | Femslash and Cousincest | Dominique Weasley/Roxanne Weasley

094\. _When Your Eyes Say It_ | Femslash | Bellatrix Black/Rita Skeeter

095\. _Dear Diary_ | Het | Jimmy Peakes/Demelza Robins

096\. _Barcelona_ | Femslash | Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood

097\. _My Love Would Suck Without You_ | Threesome | Justin Finch-Fletchley/Susan Bones/Hannah Abbott

098\. _Genesis_ | Slash | Regulus Black/Barty Crouch Junior

099\. _Lost in Your Light_ | Het | Dennis Creevey/Gabrielle Delacour

100\. _Hotter than Hell_ | Femslash | Pomona Sprout/Poppy Pomfrey

101\. _Be the One_ | Slash | Charlie Weasley/Sirius Black

102\. _IDGAF_ | Het | Abeforth Dumbledore/Poppy Pomfrey

103\. _Blow Your Mind (Mwah)_ | Slash | Fenrir Greyback/Scabior

104\. _Garden_ | Femslash | Demelza Robins/Romilda Vane

105\. _No Goodbyes_ | Het | Frank Longbottom/Alice Monroe

106\. _Thinking 'Bout You_ | Slash | Lucius Malfoy/Gilderoy Lockhart

107\. _New Rules_ | Het | Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black

108\. _Begging_ | Slash | Severus Snape/Remus Lupin

109\. _Homesick_ | Femslash | Verity Blake/Roxanne Weasley

110\. _Skyfall_ | Femslash | Narcissa Black/Rosmerta Clearwater

111\. _Dusk Till Dawn_ | Het | Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter

112\. _Trust_ | Het | Rodolphus Lestrange/Narcissa Black

113\. _Burning Gold_ | Het | Seamus Finnigan/Padma Patil

114\. _Be My Forever_ | Slash | Remus Lupin/Regulus Black

115\. _Human_ | Femslash | Katie Bell/Leanne Clearwater

116\. _One Night_ | Het | Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall

117\. _I Don't Wanna Break_ | Het | Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour

118\. _Sea of Lovers_ | Het | Minerva McGonagall/Elphinstone Urquart

119\. _The Words_ | Femslash | Parvati Patil/Lavender Brown

120\. _Lonely Child_ | Het | Hannah Abbott/Zacharias Smith

121\. _Run_ | Het | Terry Boot/Lisa Turpin

122\. _Butterfly_ | Femslash | Penelope Clearwater/Lucy Weasley

123\. _Shot Me in the Heart_ | Slash | Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy

124\. _I Believe_ | Het | Severus Snape/Hermione Granger

125\. _Just the Way You Are_ | Threesome | Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy

126\. _Keep Holding On_ | Het | Sirius Black/Alice Monroe

* * *

One hundred and twenty-six out of 200.


	2. Rolling in the Deep

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Rabastan Lestrange/Andromeda Black  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and infidelity  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Rabastan/Andromeda; and (Length) 339 words to 359 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _001\. Rolling in the Deep_

Rabastan Lestrange fell in love with when he was fifteen. She was beauty with dark hair and gray eyes, and her smile lit up the room and it made his heart skip a beat. After pursuing her for a few weeks, Andromeda agreed to date. Eventually, dates turned into a relationship that produced a betrothal contract. As far as Rabastan was concerned, everything was perfect and it could only get better.

In their seventh year, their perfect and happy relationship started to change – more specifically, Andromeda started to change. It started in their sixth year with little things – being late to a study date, taking an extra second to lean into an embrace, and freezing up when they kissed. Rabastan noticed each time Andromeda tensed or took one second too long, but he didn't try to think anything about it.

As sixth year turned into seventh year, Rabastan began to doubt his life relationship. There was something going on with Andromeda, and she refused to talk about it. As difficult as it was Rabastan tried to respect her privacy and give her space, thinking she needed to work through something.

Unfortunately, that seemed to make things work. The distance between Rabastan and Andromeda grew big, little by little – lie and omission. As their once healthy and happy relationship deteriorated, Rabastan tried to remain rational.

There had to be a reasonable explanation for Andromeda's actions.

One night when he was headed back to the Slytherin common room after studying the library, he came across a sight that broke his heart. Andromeda Black – the love of his life and his betrothal – was kissing Ted Tonks in a deserted corridor.

The very sight made Rabastan's blood boil as he watched Andromeda lovingly smile and pat Ted on the arm. What was so special about Ted Tonks? He was nameless mudblood, destined to be a boot-licker at the Ministry. Whereas Rabastan was a handsome and wealthy pure-blood with a secured position at the Ministry

Rabastan remained still, his eyes narrowed as he watched. He knew the moment Andromeda caught sight of him. She froze with her eyes widened and her skin turning pale.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 010: (Pairing) Rabastan/Andromeda  
(2) _The Albums Drabble_ – "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele (3:49) from _21_ : Write a drabble that is between 339 and 359 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Arthur: Write about a character who pretends that everything is fine when it is not.

* * *

Count: 359


	3. Rumor Has It

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Gilderoy Lockhart/Rita Skeeter  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and infidelity  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Gilderoy/Rita; and (Length) 333 words to 353 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _002\. Rumor Has It_

Reading over her notes, Rita Skeeter smiled. This next article would be excellent, and it would get her one step closer to that position as a columnist. While Rita loved finding dirt on the others and blackmail people, she was eager for the chance to be a different kind of journalist – a _real_ journalist. Honestly, she was tired of reading gossip – of being a Gossip Correspondent.

Smile in place, Rita picked up her quill. She rolled it between her fingers before she pressed it the parchment and started scribbling away. Lost in the words she was writing, it took Rita a few minutes to pull herself back into the real world when she heard someone calling her name.

When she looked up from her parchment, Rita found herself staring at one of the many faceless interns.

"What?" she snapped, eyes narrowed. This intern had better have a good reason to interrupt her work.

"I was hoping you could look over this, for me," the mousy intern explained, holding out a piece of parchment.

"What is it?" Rita demanded, impatiently. She had better things to do than babysit the interns.

"It's a gossip piece," the mousy girl explained with a grin.

"On who?" the older report asked, rolling her eyes. These interns were ridiculous.

"Gilderoy Lockhart," the intern replied.

Rita froze at the mention of her partner's name. "What about him?"

"His torrid love affair with Gwenog Jones."

"There's no such affair."

"I have pictures.

The statement made Rita freeze and her blood run cold. "Let me!" she demanded.

With a wide grin, the intern handed over her piece of parchment a few photographs. Rita read over everything, her eyes narrowed and the blood rushing through her ears. When she was done reading it, Rita stood up before storming to the floo. Gildeory had some explaining to do.

Gilderoy Lockhart greeted Rita with his award-winning smile. "Love," he said.

"What's going on between you and Gwenog?" Rita asked.

"Nothing," he said. "We're simply friends."

"Explain this," Rita demanded, tossing the photographs in front of him.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 124: (Pairing) Gilderoy/Rita  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Rumor Has It" by Adele (3:43) from _21_ : Write a drabble that is between 333 words and 353 words  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Sidney Glass: Write about a character who is a reporter.

* * *

Count: 346 words


	4. Turning Tables

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** George Weasley/Luna Lovegood  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and discussion of character deaths (Fred Weasley and Pandora Lovegood)  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) George/Luna; and (Length) 400 words to 420 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _003\. Turning Tables_

Luna Lovegood frowned as she continued to watch George Weasley. He was simply going through the motions, pretending to smile and have a good time. The most heartbreaking part was _no one else_ noticed – or they joined George in his game of pretend. George had been acting this way for four years – since the death of his twin brother, Fred Weasley.

The sight broke Luna's heart. She understood what it was like to lose someone, specially someone close. Several years had passed for Luna since the death of mom. The sight still haunted her nightmares, at least once a month.

Unlike most people, Luna knew the pain didn't go away. She knew it faded, a little, but it was still painful and that feeling never really went away. It turned into a pain that was lurking beneath the surface, ready to strike.

There were times Luna had noticed when George was happy and relaxed. They were few and far between. George enjoyed spending time with his nieces and nephews, when he allowed himself to smile softly and laugh with them.

"I'm here, if you ever wanna talk," Luna told George one day at a gathering at Harry and Ginny's house.

George looked over at her with a fake smile. "Talk about what?"

"You're grieving," Luna replied. "I know what it's like to loose someone important."

The smile slid off of George's face. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Yes, you do," she told him with a small smile. "But just remember that I'm here when you want to talk."

George stared at her for a moment. "Does it ever stop hurting?" he asked, his tone low and filled with pain.

"I wish I could say," Luna answered, "but it doesn't. It fades with time, but the pain's always there, lingering."

Sighing, George nodded as he turned to look away. That wasn't what he wanted to hear, but Luna told him the truth. Luna _always_ told him the truth. A small smile formed on his lips. "Do you think we could go out and not talk about this sometime?" he asked, glancing over the blonde.

Luna's silver eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a little. "T-that would be nice," she replied with a smile.

George turned the smile. "What night works best for you?"

"Wednesday through Saturday."

"How 'bout Thursday at seven?"

"It's a date."

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; and (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 118: (Pairing) George/Luna  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Turning Tables" by Adele (4:10) from _21_ : Write a drabble between 400 and 420 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Regina Mills: Write about a loss of innocence.

* * *

Count: 400


	5. Don't You Remember

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Abraxas Malfoy/Druella Rosier  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Abraxas/Druella; and (Length) 393 words to 413 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _004\. Don't You Remember_

At the age of six, Abraxas Malfoy fell in love. She was two years older with awkward teeth, large blue eyes, and lisp. They met at some boring function or another. Abraxas couldn't remember which one, but it was one hosted by the Nott family as they tried – and failed – to scheme their way into a higher social circle.

Abraxas had been playing with some of the other children when Thaddeus Nott started to bully the other children. Since his parents were hosting the party, everyone should pay attention to him. In order to drive the other children away from Abraxas, Thaddeus pushed the younger boy into the table with the punch. It left Abraxas covered in a red liquid and sticky.

"Looks like little baby Malfoy made a mess," Thaddeus jeered, pointing at the younger boy with a cruel smirk.

Abraxas opened his mouth to say something, but he was unable to form the words as he watched and listened to everyone erupt into laughter.

"S'at's not very nice," Druella Rosier said, speaking up.

Thaddeus glared at her before he pushed her into some food. While the other children had a good laugh, Abraxas and Druella bonded, becoming close friends.

A few years later, Abraxas decided he was going to marry to Druella. He was only nine at the time, and she was preparing for her first year at Hogwarts. The idea of being separated was hard, but Abraxas was confident their friendship would survive. In two years, they would be at Hogwarts together.

"I'm gonna miss you," Druella told him the night before her departure. She offered him a small smile as she nervously bit her lip.

"Promise that you'll write?" Abraxas said.

Druella nodded, smiling widely. "Nothing will stop me."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Can you make me another promise?" Abraxas asked.

"Of course," Druella said. "What is it?"

"Someday you'll marry me," he stated, very serious.

Druella started to laugh, looking at her best friend. She stopped when she noticed the serious look on his face. "We'll see where life takes us," she said. "But I do promise to remain your friend and remain by your side."

The answer didn't make Abraxas too happy, but he didn't push the subject. He knew most children their age didn't talk about marriage. Besides, he had years to convince her.

Years later, Abraxas was forced to watch as Druella married Cygnus Black the Third. Envy filled him at the sight.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 158: (Pairing) Abraxas/Druella  
(2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ – "Don't You Remember" by Adele (4:03) from _21_ : Write a drabble between 393 words and 413 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Zelena/Wicked Witch: Write about envy.

* * *

Count: 409


	6. Set Fire to the Rain

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Parvati Patil/Blaise Zabini  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; mentions of femslash; and Lavender Brown lives  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Parvati/Blaise; and (Length) 391 words to 411 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _005\. Set Fire to the Rain_

When he was younger, Blaise Zabini grew up with a revolving door of stepfathers. It was clear there something between his mother and each man, but it never lasted. With each new stepfather, Blaise's views of love and marriage dwindled, little by little.

When he was seventeen, after the Second Blood War ended, when Blaise finally opened up to the idea of love. He saw the happy relationships his classmates were in that seemed to help move on with their lives and give them some kind of meaning.

He wanted that. And he had someone in mind.

Parvati Patil was brave, loyal, and stubborn. She stood her ground, refusing to backdown from a challenge, and she was supportive her friends. It was an added bonus that she was beautiful.

It took awhile for him to determine if Parvati was dating anyone. While she seemed the be attached to Lavender Brown's side, the two young women were friends. If rumors were to be believed, Lavender had her eyes sat on Fay Dunbar.

While Blaise wanted to give love a chance, he wasn't certain he would be capable of loving someone. The idea frightened him, but it frightened him less than the idea of being alone for the rest of his life.

Taking a deep breath, Blaise tried to calm himself, though his instincts refused to comply. As he stood up, Blaise glanced over in the direction of the table where Parvati was seated alone. Lavender had disappeared an hour ago, last seen leading a blushing Fay Dunbar from the library, and Padma Patil was seated at a table with Su Li. With all of the calm and confidence he could project, he walked over to that table.

"Miss Patil," Blaise said, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Yes?" she said, her tone neutral as she lifted her head to look at him.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Blaise tried to form the words. His mouth was dry, and his heart was beating fast. "I was wondering," he began slowly and awkwardly, "if I could accompany you to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Parvati raised an eyebrow as she looked him over. "You may," she answered after a minute. "We'll be joining Lavender and Fay. I hope that won't pose a problem?" The last part was a challenge.

Blaise smiled, feeling himself relax, "That's fine. Though, I do hope to steal away for a little."

A smile formed on Parvati's lips as she agreed.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 121: (Pairing) Parvati/Blaise  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele (4:01) from _21_ : Write a drabble between 391 words and 411 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Belle French: Write about a character who is fiercely independent.

* * *

Count: 409


	7. He Won't Go

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Cedric Diggory/Percy Weasley  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; slash; and Cedric Diggory is mean  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Cedric/Percy; and (Length) 427 words to 447

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _006\. He Won't Go_

Percy Weasley started to fall in love when he was nine. They met at some party or another hosted by the Lovegoods' over the Winter Holidays. Percy was hiding from his siblings, trying to find someplace quiet to escape to. The quiet spot he found was discovered by Cedric Diggory as the younger boy explored the residence. That day, they became friends, and within a few days, they were bestest of friends.

Despite the age difference, Percy found himself looking up to Cedric. Cedric was the kind of person he wanted to be – handsome, brave, friendly, easygoing, and likable. It seemed that _everyone_ liked Cedric.

When Percy turned eleven, he was scared and excited to leave for Hogwarts. While he was eager to start his magical education and meet new people, he was sad to leave his family and Cedric behind. In all honesty, Percy didn't know what he would do without Cedric. Cedric was the friendly one. He knew how to interact and socialize with other people – unlike Percy. In comparison, Percy was the smart loner. He knew lots of things about different subjects, but people found him boring and arrogant. Percy _loved_ to learn, and he tried to pass his knowledge off to others, which they didn't seem to appreciate.

During his time at Hogwarts, Percy regularly wrote letters to his family and to Cedric. In the beginning, Cedric's letters were filled with plans and promises of their future together. Slowly the letters began shorter and shorter until they stopped completely in spring of Percy's second year. Despite the crushing loneliness, Percy convinced himself that Cedric ran out of things to write about, and in a few months, they would be together again.

When Cedric started attending Hogwarts, he tried to make time to hang out with Percy, but their plans regularly changed as Cedric made friends and became popular. Soon enough, Percy was pushed to the outside, where he stayed until Cedric needed him. All the while, Percy put up with it because Cedric was his best friend and he would do _anything_ for Cedric.

He turned fifteen, Percy realized his feelings for Cedric had changed. While he wanted to spend time with Cedric, it was different than before. Instead of studying quietly in the library together, Percy wanted to stroll through Hogsmeade hand in hand. He wanted to steal kisses as they passed one another in the hallway. With bravery he didn't know he possessed, Percy decided to ask Cedric out.

Unfortunately, it didn't go well. Cedric laughed at the idea before ridiculing Percy. It broke his heart – and it ended their friendship.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; and (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 057: (Pairing) Cedric/Percy  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "He Won't Go" by Adele (4:37) from _21_ : Write a drabble between 427 words and 447 words.

* * *

Count: 437


	8. Take It All

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Marietta Edgecombe/Percy Weasley  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Marietta/Percy; (Length) 338 word to 358 words; (Restriction) No dialogue; and (Character) A male member of the Weasley family

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _007\. Take It All_

Marietta ignored another plane that sailed into her office. She knew the plane unfolded itself into a piece of parchment before landing in the "inbox" on her desk. Setting her quill down, Marietta signed. She knew who it was from without even looking at the parchment. There were only a few people that sent her letters and memos within the Ministry. Most of those people were away, attending the anniversary event of the Battle of Hogwarts and the end of the Second Blood War.

There was only one person that skipped that event every year: Percy Weasley. While Percy's relationship with his family had improved since the end of the war, Percy hated attending the anniversary event. The event reminded him of the death of Fred – his little brother taking a hit that was meant for him, but Fred selflessly pushed him out of the way and saved him.

Slowly, Marietta reached in and she within the piece of parchment. She read over it before crumpling the parchment into a ball and tossing it into the rubbish bin. Percy wanted to get together tonight.

Marietta sighed. Her relationship with Percy was complicated. While they had been together for almost a year, Marietta knew it wasn't going to last. She wanted a mindless fling. Recently, Percy had started dropping hints about marriage, children, and a future together – everything Marietta didn't want.

Percy was the long-term type of man. He wanted a wife and a family with two children.

Then Marietta was the short-term. She didn't like to plan ahead. She went wherever she fancied, sometimes with only a moment's notice.

As much as Marietta liked and adored Percy, she couldn't see a future with him. While they were having fun together, they were long-term – endgame, as Cho called it.

Taking a piece of parchment, Marietta picked up her quill and she began to write, trying to form the words that would end her relationship with Percy. Marietta wasn't good at breakup speeches, but Percy deserved the effort and he deserved to hear her say the words.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; (3) _Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge_ ; and (4) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-tition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 173: (Pairing) Marietta/Percy  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Take It All" by Adele (3:48) from _21_ : Write a drabble between 338 words and 358 words.  
(3) _Are You Crazy Enough to Do It_ – Prompt 379: (Restriction) No dialogue, but has to be at least 150 words.  
(4) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – David Nolan/Prince Charming: Write about a male member of the Weasley family.

* * *

Count: 348


	9. I'll Be Waiting

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Tom Marvolo Riddle/Myrtle Warren  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; mild language; and out of character!Myrtle  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Tom/Myrtle; (Length) 391 words to 411 words; and (Character) Tom Riddle, Junior

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _008\. I'll Be Waiting_

Myrtle had a few seconds to catch her breath before she started walking down the corridor. Every few steps, she would stop and peak into a compartment. She arrived on the Platform a few minutes before the express was scheduled to depart for Hogwarts, and she wanted to find a compartment. Unfortunately, most of the compartment seemed to be full.

After walking through three whole cars, she finally found a compartment that had space. There was only one occupant: a boy with dark hair. Myrtle knocked on the compartment door and opened it.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked.

The boy looked her over with chilly blue eyes before nodding his head once.

Myrtle offered him a smile before she opened the door wider, pulling her truck in behind her. She hauled the truck onto the seat across from the boy before she took sat down next to it.

"I'm Myrtle," she said with a smile.

"Tom," the boy said.

"What House do you think you'll be in?" Myrtle asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Slytherin," Tom answered with a smirk, "the House of Snakes. I like snakes."

Myrtle nodded. "Snakes are awesome," she agreed.

Tom's eyes lit up, and his expression shifted. "Why do you like snakes?"

"Snakes keep other people away from me," she answered, recalling the time she used a snake on her little sister.

Tom's expression brightened. "Are you going to be in Slytherin too?"

"I don't know," Myrtle shrugged. "I'm not too cunning or ambition. According to my mum, I'm a lazy and ungrateful bitch."

Pressing his lips together, Tom smiled. "She sounds like Mrs. Cole," he said. "I _hate_ Mrs. Cole and other children."

Myrtle returned the smile. "I don't like my family either," she admitted. "My dad tried to have 'the demon' exorcised after my letter came. I ended up burning the priest."

Tom's blue eyes warmed up. "You should be in Slytherin with me," he said.

"We'll see."

"If you want to be friends, you'll be by my side." Tom's blue eyes flashed in warning.

"I will be." Myrtle hadn't had a friend before. She wasn't about to let someone like Tom – that she could get along with – slip through her fingers.

A smirk settled on Tom's lips. "We'll rule Slytherin together," he declared.

Myrtle smiled. She liked the sound of that.

"I'll be the undisputed king," Tom stated, "and you'll be _my_ queen."

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-tition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 104: (Pairing) Tom/Myrtle  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "I'll Be Waiting" by Adele (4:01) from _21_ : Write a drabble between 391 words and 411 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Peter Pan: Write about Tom Riddle, Junior.

* * *

Count: 406


	10. One and Only

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Lucy Weasley/Lorcan Scamander  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Lucy/Lorcan; (Length) 538 words to 558 words; and (Theme) Commitment issues

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _009\. One and Only_

He tried to smile as his twin brother rambled on and on, about something or another. Lorcan's mind was elsewhere – on his girlfriend. He didn't know what to do. Lucy made a clear that she wasn't going to wait around, forever. While she loved him, she wanted what her parents had: marriage and children. If Lorcan wasn't willing to give her that, then she would find someone who would.

Sighing, Lorcan leaned back in his seat.

Lysander stopped mid-sentence. He frowned as he watched his twin. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Lorcan shrugged. "Lucy," he answered.

Lysander _barely_ refrained from rolling his silver eyes at the mention of his brother's girlfriend. "What's going on?" he asked.

"She wants to get married," Lorcan replied, shaking his head. They had been together for eight years – since their fourth year at Hogwarts. Part of those eight years were on and off, for a few weeks at time.

Lysander perked up at the mentioned of marriage. The smile was quickly replaced by a frown as he watched his twin brother. It was easy to forget that Lorcan had commitment issues – it was one of the reasons Lorcan and Lucy broke up a few times in their Hogwarts years. "Why don't you want to get married?" he asked.

"Marriage doesn't mean we won't break up," Lorcan answered.

With that answer, Lysander rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to keep _anyone_ from breaking up," he said. "When it comes to your relationship with Lucy, you have to trust yourself and her."

Lorcan shrugged.

Lysander rolled his eyes, again. "Let me put it this way," he began, "is there _anyone_ you want that isn't Lucy?" Lysander knew the answer to the question, but this was something Lorcan needed to think about for himself.

Frowning, Lorcan shook his head. "I _only_ want Lucy," he replied. "I've only wanted her since I was fourteen."

"Remember when she dated Dante," Lysander said. "How did that make you feel?"

"I was mad," Lorcan replied. "While I didn't want Lucy with anyone else, I wanted her to be happy and treasured. Dante couldn't do that. He was dating two other people at the same time."

"When it comes to your future with Lucy, think about like this: you love Lucy; you don't want anyone but Lucy; you want Lucy to be happy; and Lucy is happy with you, but she wants marriage and a family," Lysander explained. "What does that tell you?"

Lorcan frowned, a thoughtful expression crossing his features. "Can you help me shop for a promise ring?" he asked. "I'm not ready to propose, but I want Lucy to know that she's all I want – she's my one and only."

Lysander smiled. "We can go now," he suggested.

A look of panic crossed Lorcan's face, but he nodded. He felt it was a little _too soon_ to look for a ring because he made the decision _seconds_ ago. But it was important that he find a ring for Lucy. While Lorcan wasn't ready for marriage today, he saw a future with Lucy and she needed to know that.

Laughing, Lysander patted his brother on the back. "We should start at The Glass Slipper," he said, "and I'll get M.J. to help us. She knows her sister best."

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-tition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 052: (Pairing) Lucy/Lorcan  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "One and Only" by Adele (5:48) from _21_ : Write a drabble between 538 words and 558 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Emma Swan: Write about someone who is afraid of commitment.

* * *

Count: 549


	11. Lovesong

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Cho Chang  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; mentions of character death; and no one has magic  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Harry/Cho; (Length) 506 words to 526 words; and (AU) Police/Detective

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _0_ _10\. Lovesong_

There were _so many_ other places Cho would rather be at this moment than attending her school reunion. The top of that list might or might not include paperwork under Moody's watchful eye. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. She was assigned to be here.

Cho snorted into her drink at the thought. She was being forced – and paid – to attend her school reunion – the same reunion most of her former classmates were eager to attend. Ten years ago, Cho would have been one of them. A lot changed in her ninth year when her boyfriend, Cedric, was murdered. It was Cedric's murder – and the case going cold – that – propelled Cho into a law enforcement career.

Glancing up, Cho looked over the mingling people. There wasn't _really_ anyone she wanted to talk to. With a sigh, she set her drink down before she started to move around the room. Everyone was within view of the button-cam on her blouse.

 _"Go girl,"_ the voice of Moody filled her ear through the ear-piece. _"Make sure you get a look at_ everyone _."_

"OMG!" squealed the voice of Marietta, Cho's former best friend. "If it isn't Officer Cho herself."

Turning, Cho plastered on a fake smile. "It's Detective," she corrected.

Marietta rolled her eyes. "Whatever!" she declared. "We totally need to catch up."

"Call me." Cho walked away as quickly as she could. Since she wasn't paying attention, she walked into someone.

"You alright there?" the person asked, trying to steady her.

Cho's eyes widened at the sight of her savior. "Harry!"

"Cho," he smiled. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Really?"

"I've missed you."

Cho blushed. Years ago, she had a crush on Harry. She liked him while she was dating Cedric. It seemed that those feeling hadn't faded – based off her rapid heartbeat.

 _"K-I-S-S-I-N-G,"_ Dennis began to sing.

There was a smacking noise followed by Shacklebolt ordering everyone back to work.

"C-can we do this later?" Cho asked. This was something she wanted to do in private – when her co-workers weren't watching them.

Harry's face fell.

"I-I want to have this conversation away from _here_ – this place and these people."

"How about dinner, tomorrow at eight?" he asked, brightening up a little.

Cho turned bright red.

 _"Just accept, girl,"_ Moody ordered. _"I'll make sure you have the night off – come hell or high water."_

"Y-yes," Cho replied.

Harry beamed. "Where should I pick you up?"

Cho rattled off her work address.

Harry's eyes narrowed before they fell on her button-cam. "Are you working _now_?"

Wordlessly, Cho nodded.

"Is it about Cedric?"

"And Goldstein," she added.

Harry nodded, a curious expression in eyes. He didn't push for additional information. "Is there anything...lingering for Cedric?"

Cho shrugged. "I miss him, and he deserves justice," she explained, "but I'm not hung up on my high school boyfriend." She was hung up on her high school crush.

Harry smiled. "Call me later?" he asked, handing her a business card.

Cho nodded, watching as Harry walked away and he struck up a conversation with Ron.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-tition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 148: (Pairing) Harry/Cho  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Lovesong" by Adele (5:16) from _21_ : Write a drabble between 506 and 526 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Graham/The Huntsman: Write a Police/Detective AU.

* * *

Count: 521


	12. Someone Like You

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Daphne Greengrass/Seamus Finnigan; and Sophie Roper/Seamus Finnigan  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Daphne/Seamus; (Length) 437 words to 457 words; and (Emotion) Jealousy

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _011\. Someone Like You_

For the first time in ten years, she was back home. At seventeen, she left the country with just the clothes on her back and her wand. After the Minister was killed, Sophie Roper knew it wasn't safe. Her family left for safety.

Sophie was back, and she was ready to resume her life. Walking through Diagon Alley, she was amazed by how little had changed. She stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts. This was where Seamus was said to be.

Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Sophie walked into the bookstore. It was only a matter of minutes until they were reunited. Over the years, Sophie had envisioned their reunion playing out in various manners, but they all ended with her and Seamus sharing a passionate kiss and declaring their undying love for one another. There was a small crowd gathered. From what she understood, Daphne Greengrass was a promising writing. Rita Skeeter had dubbed her the Writer of the Century – despite the fact the twenty-first century hadn't progress that far.

Once she was inside, Sophie quickly located Seamus on the second floor. With a spring in her step, Sophie quickly dashed up the stairs towards Seamus. She stopped two feet away, hiding behind a bookcase, as she took a moment to catch her breath and think about what she wanted to say.

"Seamus," another witch said. "Thanks for coming!"

"There's nowhere else I would rather be," Seamus whispered, his tone soft and gentle.

Sophie frowned, glancing around the bookcase. Seamus had his arms wrapped around Daphne Greengrass.

Red hot jealous and rage filled Sophie at the sight of their embrace. For some reason, unknown to her, Sophie remained in her hiding spot, listening. From her position, she watched as they exchanged a tender kiss.

"So," Sophie said, breaking their moment.

Seamus' eyes widened. "Sophie," he said.

"I can see you've move on," she said. "You couldn't keep your promise."

Seamus' eyes narrowed. "I was young and in love," he explained, "and you up and left – without a word. What was I supposed to do?"

"You promised to always love me," Sophie hissed.

"I did," he admitted, "but you promised to be faithful and truthful. You left without a word."

"That doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me!"

"How could he cheat on you?" Daphne asked. "You disappeared."

"We never broke up."

"Well, considered yourselves broken up. You haven't seen or heard from each other in over ten years."

"Well, I'm back."

"There's one problem with that: me. We're engaged, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Sophie," Seamus said, cutting in, "I think you need to leave. We're over – since you left. You should move on. I have."

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Colors of Rainbow Challenge_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 101: (Pairing) Daphne/Seamus  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Someone Like You" by Adele (4:47) from _21_ : Write a drabble between 437 words and 457 words.  
(3) _Colors of the Rainbow_ – Green, Prompt 2: Write about a character consumed by jealousy.

* * *

Count: 456


	13. Diamonds

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Cho Chang/Lavender Brown  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; femslash; Lavender Brown lives; Lavender Brown is werewolf; pure-blood culture; and discrimination  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Cho/Lavender; (AU) Werewolves; and (Word) Ring

* * *

 _Shining bright like a diamond.  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky.  
_–"Diamonds" by Rihanna from _Unapologetic_

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _012\. Diamonds_

A smirk crossed Lavender Brown's lips as she stalked through the streets of Diagon Alley. People parted like the Red Sea to allow her to walk freely thought the shopping district. Being bit and turned by Fenrir Greyback was the best thing to _ever_ happen to her. Becoming a werewolf had opened up _so many_ doors. People fell over themselves to help or please her.

With ease, Lavender strolled pass people and the shop-fronts. She eyed some of the displays, thinking about her upcoming anniversary. It was two years, and her girl deserved something sparkly.

Lavender stopped when she came across The Glass Slipper's storefront. There were numerous large and sparkly jewelry pieces in the window display. While these were more in Lavender's taste, she could see Cho proudly wearing whatever.

Lavender wanted _only the best_ for Cho. Her girl was worth it – and so much more.

Decision made, Lavender stepped inside of the front. There were two employees – one sales-witch flipping through the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_ and the other filing her nails. Upon her entry, a bell rang, though neither employee looked up at her.

Lavender's eyes narrowed. Standing in front of the door, she cleared her throat.

The witch reading the magazine, waved her hand, as if trying to dismiss Lavender. The other witch glanced up, taking in Lavender's appearance before returning to her nails.

"Are neither of you going to assign me?" Lavender asked. She wasn't use to wait. People waited on her – hand and foot.

"No, you're, like, not worth our time," the magazine-reading witch answered, her tone snotty.

"We _know_ you're type," the nail-filing witch continued. "You'll look, find something, and leave without purchasing it."

Lavender's eyes flashed amber as she felt her temper rise. Despite their attitudes and dismissals, she decided to look at the jewelry. Her girl deserved something spectacular.

Within a few minutes, Lavender found a jewelry set – a necklace and a set of earrings – that were worthy of Cho. There was a ring that would go nicely with the set. Of course, the only rings a witch wore were her engagement ring and wedding ring.

Spotting one ring, Lavender looked for another three rings – an engagement ring for herself, and a set of match wedding rings. The wedding rings were found easily, and an engagement ring for herself followed within a few minutes.

Selections made, Lavender turned her attention to the witches.

"I'd like to make a purchase," she stated.

The witch working on her nails glanced up. Her eyes narrowed as she took in Lavender's appearance. "How can _you_ afford anything from here?" she demanded, snorting with laughter.

The magazine-reading witch looked up and joined in.

"Get me Madame Shimmer _now_!" Lavender demanded, her eyes turning amber as she lost control of her temper.

Both of the witches went white in terror. The magazine-reading one scrambled over to assign Lavender.

"What are you looking for today?" she asked.

"Madame Shimmer, _now_ ," she repeated, her eyes amber.

"Please, _not_ the madame," the nail-filing witch begged. "She'll fire us for being rude."

" _Now!_ " Lavender roared.

The witch shook her head as her co-worker ran to the back.

Lavender and the nail-filing witch stood with Lavender glaring at the other witch.

"I've made a call," announced the magazine-reading witch, coming back into the room. She shared a smirk with her co-worker. "And everything will be taken care of."

There was something in her tone that raised Lavender's suspicions. Keeping an eye on those two girls, Lavender pointed out the jewelry set and the rings she wanted to buy.

As the nail-filing witch was totaling her costs, five aurors rushed into the store with their wands raised.

"That's her!" declared the magazine-reading witch, pointing at Lavender. "She's the one offering us the bite in exchange for a discount."

One of the aurors stepped forward. "Lavender, what's going on?" demanded Lisa Turpin. Lisa was a close friend of Cho's.

"I'm trying to make a purchase," she answered, indicating to the jewelry. "When I entered the store, these two ignored me and told me that I wasn't worth their time because I wasn't a valued customer."

Lavender glared at the two sales-witches as she continued, "Despite their attitudes, I looked around and found those items. When I said I was done and ready to pay, they continued to ignore me. Naturally, I lost my temper and demanded Madame Shimmer. When they saw my eyes, they begged and pleaded with me not to tell Madame Shimmer. Instead of getting the owner, they called you guys."

Lisa nodded, turning to look at the other aurors.

"Will you be willing to testify to that in court?" asked one of the aurors. "With or without the use of veritaserum."

"I'll provide you with a copy of my memories," Lavender stated.

"Why do you believe her?" demanded the magazine-reading witch.

One of the auror's rolled their eyes as asked the sales-witches for their version of events.

"She barged in here, demanding anything and everything," the magazine-reading witch explained. "As we tried to help her, she was rude. Nothing we could do or say was good enough. When it came time to pay, she said she was entitled to everything for free because she's a werewolf. When we said that wasn't acceptable, she offered us each the bite. We declined and called you."

"Are you willing to testify to that in court?" the auror asked. "With or without the use of veritaserum."

The magazine-reading witch agreed while her co-worker hesitated.

"W-why would you need to veritaserum?" the nail-filing witch asked.

"Those are serious accusation," the auror explained. "We would want to prosecute to the full extend of the law. If she's found guilty, Miss Brown could face up to ten years in Azkaban."

The nail-filing witch's widened and she began to sweat. She glanced at her co-worker and the auror and the werewolf. This was serious situation.

"It's all a lie," she declared. "She's telling the truth, and Bonnie's lying."

The auror nodded. "We'll be taking you _all_ down to the Department for questioning," he declared. "Smith, floo Madame Shimmer and explain the situation to her."

"Are you planning to propose?" Lisa asked, looking at the rings Lavender was purchasing.

"Soon," the werewolf answered. "I'm thinking in June, while we're in Paris."

"That sounds romantic!" Lisa gushed. "Cho's lucky to have you."

"And I'm lucky to have her," Lavender said.

A few minutes later found Madame Shimmer entering the store. She spoke with the aurors, shaking her head. Madame Shimmer was in her sixties with graying ash blonde hair, hazel eyes, and large glasses.

"Miss Brown is a valued customer," she declared. "She's been a valued customer for years, and she's a close family friend."

Moving over to the counter, Madame Shimmer muttered to herself, looking and sounding irritated. She paused, looking over the items on the counter. She lit up at the sight of the engagement rings and the wedding rings.

"Lavender, my sweet girl, I am _deeply_ sorry about the behavior of my _former employees_ ," she said, turning her attention to her customer. "I'm hoping you'll accept a discount of fifty percent as a token of my apology." While that discount would lose her money, it was better than gaining a reputation for discriminating against customers.

Lavender quickly agreed. "Can I add a pair of simple diamond earrings?" Cho _loved_ simple earrings, and they were something she wore everyday.

Madame Shimmer quickly agreed, totaling everything up.

Lavender quickly paid and Lisa took possession of the items. "I'll return _everything_ once this mess is cleaned up," she promised.

Lisa escorted Lavender out of the store while her co-workers took the other witches. Everyone headed to the Ministry of Magic before taking the lift up to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The entire situation took an hour and a half to clear up. In the end, Lavender was free to go with apologies from the aurors, the Head Auror, and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Out of the sales-witches, the magazine-reading one would be charged with filing a false report, and discriminating against werewolves. The nail-filing witch was charged with harassment in exchange for her testimony against her former-co-worker.

"Here," Lisa said, passing Lavender the buy with her purchasing. "There's someone waiting to see you," she added with a wink.

Out in the lobby, Lavender found her girlfriend waiting.

"I'm glad you're alright," Cho Chang said, pulling her girlfriend into a hug.

"I'm fine," Lavender said, "only a little irritated, but everything's alright."

Cho smiled taking Lavender's hand. "Let's go."

Together, they left the Ministry of Magic hand in hand.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _Alternate Universe Challenge_ ; (3) _The FRIENDS Competition: The One With 472 Prompts_ ; and (4) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 174: (Pairing) Cho/Lavender  
(2) _Alternate Universe Challenge_ – 027 (Werewolves AU): Being a Werewolf is considered prestigious in magical society in this AU, so the majority of wizards and witches infect themselves with lycanthropy on purpose.  
(3) _The FRIENDS Competition_ _: The One With 472 Prompts_ – (Season Six) TOW The Ring: Used the word prompt "ring".  
(4) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition_ – Red/Ruby Lucas: Write about a character being a werewolf.

* * *

Count: 1,450


	14. Love Story

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Molly "M.J." Weasley II/Lysander Scamander  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; pure-blood culture; and pure-blood society  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Molly II/Lysander; and (Theme) Father/Daughter relationship

* * *

 _Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to you dad – go pick out a white dress.  
_–"Love Story" by Taylor Swift from _Fearless_

* * *

 **We Found Love**

 _013\. Love Story_

Lysander Scamander felt like fidgeting in his seat. He sat across from Percy Weasley, as the man considered his request. It was no secret that Percy wanted the best for his daughters, and he didn't consider Lysander to be the best for M.J.

While either of their families adhered to the traditional pure-blood customs and rituals, there were certain traditions that were important to follow – like when proposing to a witch. It was customary and tradition for the wizard to ask the witch's parents for her hand in marriage. The tradition held that with the blessing of the parents, the magic binding their union would be that much stronger.

"Why should I let my daughter marry you?" Percy asked.

Lysander thought for a moment. He had a feeling he knew what the man expected to hear, something sappy along the lines of Lysander making M.J. happy and caring for her. While those things were true, Lysander had a feeling that Percy was looking for something else – maybe deeper and more meaningful.

"With all due respect, sir, M.J. wants to marry me," Lysander replied, "and she'll marry me with or without your blessing. I understand what family means to her and you – and the rest of your extended family – and I know what M.J. would be turning her back on. I don't want to put M.J. in that position. I want her to have everything she needs and most of what she wants."

Lysander paused for a few seconds to breath and think about what he was going to say next. "You know your daughter," he continued, "and you know she doesn't let anything stand in her way. Like back when we were fourteen, and M.J. decided she wanted to date me but I wasn't interested. She agreed to remain friends while manipulating me into dating her but making me think it was my idea."

Percy smiled. That sounded like his strong headed daughter. As quickly as the smile appeared, it vanished.

"M.J. and I have been together for ten years," Lysander carried on saying, "and we're crazy enough to want another hundred years together. I think M.J. knew at fourteen what I just figured out. That we're meant for each other."

"He makes an excellent point, Perce," Audrey Weasley said, appearing over her husband's shoulder. She offered Lysander a smile. "M.J. will do whatever she wants."

Percy remained quiet, staring at the young man who thought he was good enough for his little girl. As far as he was considered, no one would _ever_ be enough for M.J. – or Lucy. But both Audrey and Lysander made excellent points. This was something M.J. wanted, and she would marry Lysander – even if her family wasn't present for the wedding ceremony and she would start a family with him, again, regardless if her family was around or not.

Wanting to teach his children better, Percy installed a strong sense of family into them. He didn't want his daughters to repeat his mistakes – by turning their backs on their family. While Percy returned and he was welcomed back, it did cost him – years of memories with them. And that same day, Fred died, making Percy regret his decisions even more.

"Have you selected the ring?" Percy asked. He wasn't going to say _'Yes, I give you my blessing.'_ in _those words_ , but he would imply it with different words.

Lysander's face lit up as he withdraw a black velvet box from his pocket. "It was my Grandmama Pandora's," he announced, opening the box.

Percy nodded, feeling overwhelmed by emotions. This boy had really thought the ring through. M.J. was the sentimental type, she would prefer an older family ring to something brand new.

"It's gorgeous," Audrey told him.

Lysander smiled, a goofy expression crossing his face as he stared at the ring.

"How do you plan to propose?" Percy asked.

The goofy expression disappeared, replaced by a thoughtful expression. "I haven't _kept_ decided," he replied, "but I'm thinking I'll attach a note to the collar of a new pet."

Audrey smiled, tears running down her cheeks while Percy grunted. Their daughter had a fondness of pets. Percy was convinced it was one of the reasons she was so interested in Lysander.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The FRIENDS Competition: The One With 472 Prompts_ and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ from Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 053: (Pairing) Molly II/Lysander  
(2) _The FRIENDS Competition: The One With 472 Prompts_ – (Season) One TOW The Proposal (Part 1 and 2): Write about a proposal.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Jefferson/Mad Hatter: Write about a father/daughter relationship.

* * *

Count: 876


	15. Hello

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Teddy Lupin/Lily Luna Potter; and Teddy Lupin/Victorie Weasley  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and pregnancy  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Teddy/Victorie/Lily Luna; (Trait) Honesty; and (Length) 441 to 461 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _014\. Hello_

Lily Luna Potter bit her lip as she eyed the parchment. It had been years, but recognized that handwriting. Her green eyes traced the address as she dropped a comforting hand her rounded stomach. Taking a deep breath, she placed the letter down on the counter, staring at it. She wanted nothing more than to open it, but refrained. The letter was for Teddy, not her.

What did Victorie want after all these years?

Victorie had left five years ago to pursue a career in fashion. In her wake, she had left a devastated and heartbroken family. It took a year and a string of one-night stands before Teddy was willing to move on. Luckily for Lily, she was there – ready and waiting – when he opened his eyes.

"You alright, love?" Teddy asked, entering the kitchen. He placed a kiss to the side of her head and he rested his hand on her stomach. The baby kicked in response.

"You've got mail," Lily answered, motioning towards the letter.

Teddy dropped his hand from her stomach to pick the letter up and look it over. With a frown, he opened it and read over the words.

Tense, Lily stood next to him, waiting for a response. Would he leave her for Victorie? Would he destroy the letter, vowing never to see Victorie again?

With a sigh, Teddy dropped the letter onto the counter.

Lily eyed the discarded letter with interest, ignoring the urge to pick it up and read it herself.

Turning Teddy placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her into a loving kiss. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers. "There's nothing to worry about," he told her. "And you know worrying isn't good for you or the babies."

"What does she want?" Lily asked, ignoring his comments.

"Victorie wants to see me, to catch up," Teddy answered, placing another kiss to her lips.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked, heart pounding.

Teddy sighed. "I don't know," he replied, honestly. "I don't plan to meet with her, but I do want to see her."

A sense of relief filled Lily. "Granma Molly will host a family dinner in the next week," she stated.

Teddy smiled. "True," he agreed. "I think I'll wait to see her then." He sighed, placing his hands on her hips. "She wants something, but I don't know what."

"If you had to guess?" Lily asked, fearing gripping her heart.

"One of two things," Teddy replied. "Either she'll want to show off her new beau to make me jealous or she'll want to get back together." Leaping down, he shared a long kiss with Lily.

"I love you," he whispered, "and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you, too," Lily said with a smile.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-tition_ from Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 167: (Pairing) Teddy/Victorie/Lily Luna  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Hello" by Adele (4:51) from _25_ : Write a drabble between 441 words and 461 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Archie/Jimminy Cricket: Write about a character who is honest.

* * *

Count: 461


	16. Send My Love (To Your New Lover)

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini; and Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; love triangle; and infidelity  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Daphne/Pansy/Blaise; (Emotion) Betrayal; and (Length) 334 words to 354 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _015\. Send My Love (to Your New Lover)_

Daphne stepped out of the fireplace, frowning at the darkened house. Where was Blaise? While she was late, Daphne had expected to be greeted by her husband and a grand romantic gesture when she arrived home. Today was their third anniversary.

Pulling out her wand, she cast a wordless spell to lighten the house. There were clothes thrown around the room.

With a frown, she waved her wand, looking over the clothes. She easily recognized her husband's, and there was a feminine outfit that she knew belonged to his secretary. With a flick of her wand, the clothes were banished.

Daphne's eyes lit up as she caught sight of a pair of heels. These were the ones she wanted. She smiled, eagerly kicking off her work shoes and pulling the new heels on. They fit perfectly.

Using her wand, she banished her uniform and she transfigured her undergarments into a sexy lingerie set that Blaise adored. With an extra sway in her hips, she walked towards the bedroom. Outside of the bedroom door, Daphne heard a familiar giggle.

"Blaise," Daphne said, announcing her presence, "I just love the new shoes."

Through the door she heard hisses and whispers followed by thuds and movements.

"Daph, what are you doing home so early?"

"It's a special occasion," she replied, opening the door. "And I have a special announcement."

On her walk to the bed, Daphne noticed the closet door was open ajar. She smirked to herself.

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant," she lied with a wide smile.

"What?"

There was a gasp from the closet.

"We're going to have a baby," Daphne explained with a smile. "I've been dying to tell you."

"T-that's great."

Climbing onto the bed, Daphne crawled onto her husband's lap. As she straddled his hips, she whispered, "Shouldn't we celebrate?"

While there wasn't a baby today, there would be soon. Daphne would make sure of it. Blaise was hers – and it was important that Pansy remembered that. Pansy wanted Draco, so Daphne got Blaise. A deal was a deal, and there was no going back on it.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-tition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 166: (Pairing) Daphne/Pansy/Blaise  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Send My Love (to Your New Lover)" by Adele (3:44) from _25_ : Write a drabble between 334 words and 354 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Milah: Write about adultery.

* * *

Count: 349


	17. I Miss You

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Astoria Greengrass/Blaise Zabini  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and infidelity  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Astoria/Blaise; (Emotion) Revenge; (Emotion) Betrayal; and (Length) 539 words to 559 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _016\. I Miss You_

Blaise met Astoria when he was thirteen. They met on the Hogwarts Express. Astoria was looking for a place to sit, away from Daphne and her friends. They didn't get along.

After a long ride and conversation, Blaise was smitten. She was amazing. They became close friends. By the time he was eighteen, Blaise knew what he wanted out of life. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Astoria. She was _the one_ for him. When Blaise approached Lord Greengrass with his interests, he was granted a betrothal agreement. Astoria was less than pleased with the news.

"How could you do this to me?" she demanded.

"I did it for _us_ ," Blaise told her.

"You've ruined _everything_!" Astoria declared with tears.

"What exactly did I ruin?" Blaise asked. "I care about you. I want to give you a future."

"I don't want you!" Astoria shouted. "How hard is that to get through your thick skull?"

Blaise was felt feeling stunned. While he had never discussed his plans with Astoria, he thought she would be excited. They were friends and they got along. It would take sometime, but Blaise knew they would fall in love.

Despite knowing Astoria's feelings, Blaise kept their betrothal in place and he planned the ceremony with his mother and Lady Greengrass. Astoria had no interest, claiming she wanted _nothing_ to do with it. Her words hurt, but Blaise pressed onward – until he walked in Astoria with Draco.

The sight of two made his heartbreak. He left before either of them could see him. Their betrayal cut him deep. He loved Astoria, and Draco was a close friend. Despite his emotions, Blaise was seething with rage. _No one_ was allowed to make him feel like this.

Blaise thought long and hard. He deserved better than Astoria. Draco and Astoria deserved each other. After thinking, Blaise moved onto planning. In order to save face, he needed Astoria or her parents to break the betrothal agreement. The best way to accomplish that was create a scandal that would force them to act.

And it was easy to come up with a scandal. Blaise didn't have to do anything, other than ensure Draco and Astoria were caught.

While he waited and planned, Blaise played the role of the dutiful and faithful betrothed. He continued to plan the ceremony, spend time with Astoria and her family, and he remained the perfect gentleman. During this time, Blaise noticed a change in Astoria. She was more open and friendly – towards him. It was nice to see that change, but it was too little to late.

It took a month and a half for Daphne to catch Draco and Astoria together. Daphne was quick to tell Pansy, Draco's betrothed, and Pansy told everyone. Blaise had a letter by the end of the night.

"How would you like to proceed?" Lord Greengrass asked him the following day. He glared at his daughter.

"I would like to terminate the agreement," Blaise answered.

"But why?" Astoria demanded. "I thought you loved me."

"I do," Blaise told her, "but I deserve someone loyal and loving – which you aren't."

With the agreement terminated, Blaise moved onto to find another witch. A fortnight later found Astoria and Draco bonded. Within a week, Draco was caught cheating on her with Pansy.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; (3) _The FRIENDS Competition: The One With 472 Prompts_ ; and (4) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-tition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 137: (Pairing) Astoria/Blaise  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "I Miss You" by Adele (5:49) from _25_ : Write a drabble between 539 words and 559 words.  
(3) _The FRIENDS Competition: The One With 472 Prompts_ – (Season One) TOW The Sonogram at the End: Write about someone betraying a friend for love.  
(4) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Regina Mills: Write about a character seeking revenge.

* * *

Count: 556


	18. When We Were Young

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Cygnus Black III/Druella Rosier  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; not Cygnus Black friendly; not Walburga Black friendly; and mentions of bullying  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Cygnus/Druella; (Word) Geriatric; (Emotion) Betrayal; and (Length) 441 words to 461 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _017\. When We Were Young_

Druella met Cygnus the Third when she was five. It was some boring function or meeting that her mother attended for the sole purpose of drinking and gossiping with her so-called friends. On the day of their first meeting, Cygnus and Druella were the only two close in age. With nothing else to do, they played together.

It took six "play dates" before they became friends. But once they were friends, they were close and nearly inseparable. By the time Cygnus was ten and Druella was seven, their parents had ironed out a betrothal agreement. Since they were close, their sat a bonding date for the summer after Druella graduated.

Unfortunately, their friendship ended when Druella got to Hogwarts. Cygnus was dating Athena Malfoy, her sworn enemy, and Walburga began mocking her and Cygnus did nothing to stop her – in fact, it seemed as thought Cygnus would _help_ her at times.

Druella tried to ignore Cygnus, while he enjoyed taunting her. Walburga continued to bully Druella, and Druella's cousin dated Cygnus for a few weeks.

When Cygnus left Hogwarts, Druella was an overweight fourteen-year-old with bushy hair, an overbite, and a poor complexion. After leaving, Cygnus took a job at the Ministry, where he met Hannah Bones. They hit it off pretty quickly, though Cygnus had settled for her until he found someone else. Two years together and hints at a future, Cygnus learned about his upcoming marriage to Druella. At first, he was irritated, wanting to cancel the agreement so he would be free to find someone better.

Cygnus changed his mind the moment he saw the sixteen-year-old version of Druella. She had curves, curly hair, and a pearly white smile. In two years, she had gone from an ugly duckling to a gorgeous swan – and this swan was all Cygnus.

Before Cygnus got the chance to fantasize about _his swan_ , plans changed. Overnight, Druella married Orion – a day after her seventeenth birthday.

The only person more enraged than Cygnus was his sister. Walburga considered Orion to be hers – like Cygnus thought of his swan. It seemed that Druella and Orion wanted each other – not their betrothed.

When he crossed paths with the couple he had a simple question: "Why?"

"Because _you_ don''t deserve her," Orion answered.

"Why not?" Druella asked. "The day you told Athena I was your geriatric retirement plan, I knew you didn't care about me _anymore_."

"But I _do_ care," Cygnus protested.

Druella smiled, shaking her head. "Not like before – when we were young." Arm and arm, Druella left with Orion.

After the debacle with Druella, Cygnus found Hannah had moved onto another man. In the end, Cygnus was forced to marry Athena.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-tition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 049: Cygnus/Druella  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "When We Were Young" by Adele (4:51) from _25_ : Write a drabble between 441 words and 461 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Merlin: Write about betrayal.

* * *

Count: 456


	19. Remedy

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; pregnancy; and out of character!Draco Malfoy  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Draco/Luna; (Character) Luna Lovegood; and (Length) 396 words to 416 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _018\. Remedy_

Taking a deep breath, Draco took a deep breath. He was finding it difficult to breath. This wasn't a situation he expected to find himself in. Of course, it shouldn't be _completely_ unexpected. They had been sleeping together for the last few months, and there a number of times one of them had forgotten to cast the Contraceptive Charm.

"Draco, did you hear me?" Luna asked, her usually dreamy tone sounding a little panicked.

Draco nodded, the ability to form words was beyond him at this moment.

"What do you want to do?" she asked. There was something about her tone that was off.

Thinking it over Draco noticed what she had said – _'you'_ , not _'we'_ – and he frowned. Last he checked, it took two people to make a baby and there were two people in a relationship. "It's _we_ , not _me_ ," he muttered. "We're in this together."

Luna smiled, looking a little sad. "I know what _I'm_ doing," she stated, "but _you_ need to decide what you're doing."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

" _I'm_ keeping the baby," she stated, "and you're free to decide what you want."

Exhaling, Draco found it difficulty to breath again – like he was punched in the gut. How could Luna say something like that? He raised to be a gentleman and take responsible for his actions. He forced himself to take a few breaths, thinking over the situation and what Luna had said.

She was giving him an out.

Could Draco walk away? He would be leaving behind a fabulous witch and his unborn child.

He only needed a second to come to an answer.

"I'm not going anywhere," he stated. "We're in this together."

"Okay," Luna nodded with a smile. She visibly relaxed. "What's next?"

Draco laughed, pulling Luna into his arms. "I don't have a clue," he stated, "but we should start with our relationship."

Luna tensed a little.

"We've never discussed it, but I see us going _somewhere_ ," he stated.

"Do you want to get married?" Luna asked.

"That's what _I'm_ suppose to ask," he stated. Taking her hands and staring into her silvery eyes, he asked, "Luna, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Luna answered. "When?"

With a smile, Draco answered, "Soon."

"Soon is good," she agreed. "If we wait too long, I'll be showing."

"I want to marry you _now_ , but I'll wait as long as you need," Draco promised.

"Now's good."

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-tition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 140: (Pairing) Draco/Luna  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Remedy" by Adele (4:06) from _25_ : Write a drabble between 391 words and 416 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Anna: Write about Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Count: 404


	20. Water Under the Bridge

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and not Ron Weasley friendly  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Draco/Hermione; (Theme) Character Redemption; and (Length) 391 words to 411 words;

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _019\. Water Under the Bridge_

While Hermione believed people could change – sometimes for the worst, and sometimes for the better – and she supposed second chances, it took her awhile to give Draco Malfoy the chance. There was a lot of history there, and some of it was hard to forgive and forget. Despite her feelings of unease, Hermione pushed on, trying to be friendly. It took Hermione until Christmas to _truly_ forgive and forget – and move on.

Hermione's change of attitude had _a lot_ to do with Draco's thoughtful Christmas gift – a large collection of books on pure-blood history, standards, culture, and society. When she first received the gift, Hermione had the urge to incinerate the entire collection, but her curiosity won out and she read everything.

In the end, the gift made sense and she realized _how_ thoughtful it was. It explained _a lot_.

Not everyone was supportive of Hermione's decision to become friends with Draco. Ron wanted _nothing_ to do with the blonde, and he tried to forbid Hermione from being his friend. Those demands were met with the end of their relationship. While Hermione could understand and respect her boyfriend's decisions, she wouldn't allow him to dictate her life and decisions.

Hermione graduated from Hogwarts with an interview in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and a few close friends – Draco, Luna, Ginny, and Harry.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Hermione asked, entering Draco's study, fresh from her interview.

Draco looked up from his parchment. "With what?" he asked.

"My interview," Hermione replied, dropping into a seat across from him.

"Possibly," he admitted, "but most of it was you."

"What did you do?" she asked. If it was someone else, Hermione would be mad, but she knew this was one of the ways Draco showed he cared. He showed his affection through gifts and money – the way his parents raised him.

"I passed your name onto an old family friend," he answered, "and Fawley took it from there."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile.

Draco returned the smile. "How did the interview go?" he asked.

"Very well," she replied. "Fawley offered me the job."

"We should celebrate."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner and a play."

"That sounds more like a date than a celebration."

Draco flushed. "It's both."

"That sounds lovely. What time?"

They shared a smile.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-tition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 128: (Pairing) Draco/Hermione  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Water Under the Bridge" by Adele (4:01) from _25_ : Write a drabble between 391 words and 411 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Killian Jones/Captain Hook: Write about redemption.

* * *

Count: 397


	21. River Lea

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Minerva McGonagall/Rita Skeeter  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; and femslash  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Minerva/Rita; (Word) Half; (Subject) Transfiguration; and (Length) 336 words to 356 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _020\. River Lea_

From a young age, Rita knew she wasn't like others. While she was a half-blood, she was labeled as a muggle-born – because her pure-blood father wanted _nothing_ to do with her or her mudblood mother. Without a father to "claim" her, Rita was branded as a muggle-born and she was tossed aside, like trash.

When she started attending Hogwarts, Rita learned how to navigate the pure-blood world. Money spoke volumes, but information and blackmail could buy _more_.

Upon meeting Minerva, Rita decided Transfigurations was _an awesome_ subject. Minerva was an animagus and she could turn into a silver tabby cat. She used her form to spy on students. Rita was smitten.

"How hard is it to become an animagus?" Rita asked, cornering Minerva in the library one night. Since she was Professor Altair's apprentice, she lived in Hogsmeade.

"It takes years of practice and hard work," Minerva answered.

"How long did it take you?" Rita _knew_ he had to become an animagus. It would be key to aquiring information and blackmail.

"It took four years, Ms. Skeeter," the young woman replied. "It's a long and hard process."

"Aren't there any shortcuts?" There _had_ to a way to make it easier and faster, like a spell or a potion.

"There is no such thing, Ms. Skeeter," Minerva responded with a frown. "One can _only_ become an animagus through hard work and determination."

"It's good that I'm a Hufflepuff."

"Why the sudden interest, Ms. Skeeter?"

"It's not _that_ sudden. It's merely a usual tool to my future endeavors."

"Like what?"

"I'm going to be _something_!"

"Are you going to need any help? It's dangerous to attempt without a Transfigurations Master."

"Minerva, I didn't know you had your Mastery."

Fllushing, Minerva explained, "I'm _only_ six months away, and I can't stand by and allow you to do something boneheaded and reckless."

"Is that your way of saying you care?"

Minerva's face darkened. "So what if it is?"

Rita's heart skipped a beat at those words. "I'm free tomorrow."

"I'll be here until ten."

With a flirtation smile, Rita said, "It's a date."

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 079: (Pairing) Minerva/Rita  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "River Lea" by Adele (3:46) from _25_ : Write a drabble between 336 words and 356 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Prince Phillip: Write about Transfiguration.

* * *

Count: 350


	22. Love in the Dark

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Aurora Sinistra/Blaise Zabini  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; female teacher/male student sexual relationship; and not Tracey Davis friendly  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Aurora/Blaise; (Theme) Forbidden Relationship; and (Length) 436 words to 456 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _021\. Love in the Dark_

Blaise fought the eager to yawn as he tried to finish his planetary chart. It was due at the end of class, and he was far from done. It was too late for Astronomy class. Peering into his telescope, Blaise focused on the planet of Mars, trying to locate the two satellites.

"Blaise, you do have any blue ink?" Tracey Davis asked, her tone quiet.

His concentration compromised, Blaise growled as he turned away from his telescope. He glared at his classmate before pulling an ink pot out of his bag.

"Here," he said, thrusting the bottle towards Davis.

"Thanks," Davis whispered, blushing.

Resisting the urge to sneer at her, Blaise turned back to his telescope.

"What's going on here?" asked Professor Sinistra, coming behind the pair.

"Nothing, professor," Davis replied. "Blaise was trying to talk to me, and I told him to leave me alone."

Blaise glared at the girl.

"Please stay after class, Mr. Zabini," the professor said with a lustful smile.

"Of course, professor," he said.

"Back to work, both of you," Sinistra ordered.

"Professor, I need Davis to return my ink," he said before the woman walked away.

The professor nodded. "Ms. Davis, please return the ink," she stated.

Davis' mouth fell open. "B-but _I_ need it," she whispered, "and Blaise gave it to me."

"Now, Ms. Davis," Sinistra ordered, holding her hand out.

With little other choice, Davis dropped the ink pot into the woman's hand. Sinistra walked away without another word.

Blaise resumed his work, ignoring Davis as she whined and moaned about losing her ink. He smirked. It served her right for trying to blame their conversation on him, when she initiated it.

The class was dismissed thirty minutes later.

"Have fun in detention," Davis hissed as she stomped passed Blaise.

Blaise smirked in response. He would have _a lot_ of fun in detention.

When the entire class left the Astronomy Tower, Sinstra turned to Blaise. She walked over the young man and she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Pulling away, she whispered, "Let's take this to my office."

Blaise eagerly agreed, "Of course, Aurora."

Sinistra smiled at her lover, placing another kiss on his lips before she separated herself. After straightening her robes, she led Blaise from the Astronomy Tower and down to her office. Once they were inside, she sealed and locked the door.

"Now, where were we?" she whispered, turning to Blaise. She fingered his tie before grasping it and pulling him against her.

Blaise responded by kissing her. It was a long kiss full of teeth and tongue.

"Thank you for the reminding, Blaise," Sinstra smirked after they pulled apart. Still grasping his tie, she led the student over her desk.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-tition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 111: (Pairing) Aurora/Blaise  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Love in the Dark" by Adele (4:46) from _25_ : Write a drabble between 436 words and 456 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Grumpy: Write about a forbidden relationship.

* * *

Count: 453


	23. Million Years Ago

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** John Dawlish/Amelia Bones  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and mentions of canon character death  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) John/Amelia; (Female Leader) Amelia Bones; and (Length) 338 words to 358 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _022\. Million Years Ago_

Amelia signed another piece of parchment before leaning back in her chair. She rubbed her thumb along her right wrist, trying to ease the tension. Since the Ministry had official announced the return of You-Know-Who, her workload had increased.

This entire situation was a nightmare.

Her department was understaffed, unprepared, and under equipped.

But everyone was looking to her and the Aurors to save them and the day. These were the same people expecting _a teenager_ to save them and defeat You-Know-Who.

When they failed, _The Daily Prophet_ printed articles about their competence and laziness.

They were only two months into the Second Blood War, and Amelia knew it was only a matter of time until they lost.

Closing her eyes, Amelia dropped her arms to her sides as she felt a headache coming on. With sigh, she tried to relax.

A knock interrupted the chance.

"Come in," she called, straightening up. Taking ahold of the quill, Amelia read over the next piece of parchment. It was another letter of resignation.

The door opened, and John Dawlish entered the office.

"What do you need, Auror Dawlish?" she asked, setting the parchment aside.

"New orders, ma'am," he said, offering her a piece of parchment.

With a frown, Amelia took the parchment, their fingertips brushing. She was filled with a sense of dread, and those feelings were well founded as she began to read over the parchment. One of her Aurors – her competent and reliant Aurors – was being resigned to guard the new Minister of Magic, Scrimgeour.

"Go home, Dawlish," Amelia ordered, signing the parchment.

"After you, ma'am," he countered.

Amelia frowned, glaring at her employee.

"You haven't been in a week," he explained. "You should see your niece."

Sighing, Amelia knew he had a point. "Susan will have to wait for another day," she said, standing up. "She's staying with the Abbotts."

Together, the pair walked out of her office. It was the last time Amelia would be seen alive, and consumed with guilt, Dawlish would mindlessly following orders.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-tition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 090: (Pairing) John/Amelia  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Million Years Ago" by Adele (3:48) from _25_ : Write a drabble between 338 words and 358 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Merida: Write about a female leader.

* * *

Count: 340


	24. All I Ask

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Tom Rosier/Bellatrix Black  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and original character (Anita Rosier)  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Voldemort/Bellatrix; (Theme) Adoption; and (Length) 422 words to 442 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _023\. All I Ask_

Tom Rosier looked in the mirror as he fixed his tie. He had to look perfect today. Today was an important day. This day was among the most important in his life – behind being adopted by the Lestrange family, and ahead of his acceptance of Hogwarts and his Sorting at Hogwarts.

Today was his wedding day.

He was sent to marry a magnificent witch.

While Tom had difficulty with love and emotions, he was loyal and he knew Bellatrix Black was an amazing witch.

"I'm so proud of you, son," Anita Rosier told him, wrapping an arm around her son. Anita was a short witch with dark hair and lavender eyes.

Turning his head, Tom smiled at his mother. "I won't be here without you, mother," he told her, his voice soft.

Anita smiled, resting her head against his arm. "You're the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me," she whispered, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes.

In response, Tom wrapped an arm around her. "I know the feeling, mother." Without Anita adopting him, Tom had no clue where or how he would have grown up.

"Merope would be proud of you," Anita told him, dapping tears away from eyes.

Remaining silent, Tom nodded. The topic of his biological mother was sensitive to him. He didn't care for the woman, using a love potion to trick a muggle into marrying her, but he knew Anita adored the woman. Anita found Merope wondering on the streets of Diagon Alley, and she took pity on the pregnant woman.

"I have something for you," Anita announced, pulling away from her son. She walked over to the vanity where she opened a drawer, withdrawing a velvet box.

Turning to face her son, she explained, "Merope had this on her, and she was trying to sell it when I met her. Upon her death bed, she made me promise to give this to you." She handed Tom the box.

Curious, Tom opened it. Nestled inside of the box was a heavy gold locket with a green _S_.

"Merope told me it was a Gaunt family heirloom," Anita explained. "Passed down through the generations, and it symbolizes the family's relation to Salazar Slytherin."

Tom nodded, eyeing the locket. It did little for him. He had no use for the trinket, but he would follow the family tradition – for Anita. As far as Tom was considered, he was Rosier, not a Riddle or a Gaunt.

"I'll give it my firstborn daughter," Tom promise, "Anita – or Annie for short."

Anita embraced her son with tears in her eyes.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; (3) _Alternate Universe Challenges_ ; and (4) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-tition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 008: (Pairing) Voldemort/Bellatrix  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "All I Ask" by Adele (4:32) from _25_ : Write a drabble between 422 words and 442 words.  
(3) _Alternate Universe_ – 079 (Fostered AU): In this AU, Tom Marvolo Riddle was adopted by a wizarding family, and grows up in a loving, caring magical household.  
(4) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Henry Mills: Write about adoption.

* * *

Count: 436


	25. Sweetest Devotion

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Fleur Delacour  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; everyone is a muggle; and Victorie is Charlie's daughter  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Charlie/Fleur; (Theme) First time mother; (AU) Veterinarian; and (Length) 402 words to 422 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _024\. Sweetest Devotion_

It had been a long and difficult day. The babysitter cancelled last minute, and Fleur had a major deadline coming up and Belle had a vet appointment. Fleur took a deep breath as she climbed out of the car. She picked Victorie up, shouldering the diaper bag and grabbing Belle's leach.

The dog eagerly jumped out of the car, headed into the vet's office. While this was a new vet, Belle _loved_ seeing the vet because that meant she got lots of attention and treats.

"Welcome to The Burrow, how can I assist you today?" the dark haired receptionist asked with a smile.

"I have an appoint at four," Fleur answered.

The receptionist nodded, tapping away on the counter. "Dr. Weasley will be ready in a few minutes," she said.

Belle ran towards the waiting area, spotting the dish of treats. Fleur handed the dog a treat before collapsing into an empty chair. She leaned back, closing her eyes. This was the closest thing she had to a peaceful moment all day.

The moment vanished when she heard someone calling her name.

"Ms. Delacour," a vet assist with brown hair called. "Dr. Weasley will see you now."

Fleur stood up with Belle prancing around as they followed the assist into the examination room.

Fleur stopped, her eyes widening at the sight of the vet. "Charlie?" she asked.

The vet looked up, meeting her eyes. His eyes widened. "Fleur?"

She nodded. For several reasons, Fleur remembered Charlie from their one-night stand almost two years ago. He was the father of Victorie. "It's been awhile," she said awkwardly.

"How have you," his voice trailed off at the sight of Victorie. His blue eyes widened. The baby had red hair, blue eyes, and familiar cheekbones. "Sophie, give us moment."

The assist nodded, exiting the exam room, leaving the pair in awkward and tense silence.

"How old is she?" Charlie asked, his voice strained.

"She's yours," Fleur stated. "Victorie is eleven months.

Nodding, Charlie took in every detail of his daughter. He stepped closer. "I know this is a little backwards," he said, "but would you be up to joining me for dinner tonight?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "Just me or both of us?"

Charlie looked up at her. "Just you, tonight," he answered. "We have a lot to talk about." He turned his gaze to Victorie. "Can I hold her?" he asked.

Fleur took Victorie out of her car-seat, gently placing her in Charlie's arms.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-tition_ ; and (4) _Ultimate AU Promptathon_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 019: (Pairing) Voldemort/Bellatrix  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Sweetest Devotion" by Adele (4:12) from _25_ : Write a drabble between 402 words to 422 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Princess Aurora: Write about a first time mother.  
(4) _Ultimate AU Promptathon_ – Occupation 31: (AU) Zoologist/Veterinarian

* * *

Count: 412


	26. Love Machine

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Kingsley Shacklebolt/Padma Patil  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; age difference; and Padma Paitl is an independent and opinionated woman  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Kingsley/Padma; (AU) Soulmates; and (Word) Trouble

* * *

 _And I won't work for nobody but you  
_ –"Love Machine" by The Miracles from _City of Angels_

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _025\. Love Machine_

When she was eleven, Padma Patil awoke to a searing pain on the right side of her abdomen. It was an intense pain that brought tears to her eyes. The pain only lasted a few minutes than it was over. Padma laid in bed, staring at the ceiling as she tried to blink the tears away. While it no longer hurt, there was lingering pain. She laid there for awhile, trying and failing to fall back asleep. Staying up late wouldn't do her any good.

The next morning, Padma was awoken by her mother, who was irritated that her daughter had slept in. When she tried to tell her mother about the pain from the night before, the woman would snap and tell her to move faster. Because of Padma, they were running late for an important family birthday. The family had gathered in England to celebrate Padma and Parvati's eleventh birthdays and watch as they received their Hogwarts acceptance letters. It was a big deal, in their family.

While Padma and Parvati were twin sisters, the day was mostly about Parvati. Parvati was the eldest child of their generation. While she was a girl, the family saw a bright future through her. Padma was used it, and she was happy to sit back since she was shy.

It wasn't until that night when Padma noticed a change. There was a crown on her abdomen – right where the pain was the night before. She traced over the shape a few times. Where had this mark some from? Since she didn't have an answer, Padma wasn't going to show _anyone_ until she knew. This mark might get her in a lot of trouble.

 **...**

It wasn't until she stared attending Hogwarts a few months later that Padma learned what that mark might. It was a soulmark. Only a handful of British witches and wizards received a soulmark each generation. Even fewer managed to meet their soulmate and marry. People with a soulmark were treasured, treated special. These people were seen as extremely lucky and their children were usually powerful.

When she learned the importance of her soulmark, Padma stared at it in a mirror for a few hours. She needed to decide what to do. It was nice knowing she was special. If she told the Soul Committee, then _everyone_ were learn. People would stop and stare, and she would receive _all kinds_ of attention – attention she didn't want. If she kept quiet, then she would be able to live life.

Biting her lip, Padma decided she was going to _wait_ to tell people. She wanted to get through Hogwarts first. Padma wanted to enjoy being invisible while she was in school.

 **...**

Hogwarts was a long seven years for Padma.

She was considered an average Ravenclaw since she got above avenger grades and she did the required homework. Most of her roommates were more interested in studying or sabotaging one another than making friends. Padma learned to be an average Ravenclaw after she witnessed Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin bully Sue Li and stealing her homework during first year. The only time Padma excellent was OWLs and NEWTs. Those were _the_ most important exams of her life. Her entire future rode on those exams.

In addition, Harry Potter and his friends seemed to have a bad habit of getting into trouble. Once every year they seemed to go on some kind of adventure against the Dark Lord or his followers. Those adventures always happened towards the end of the school year, sometimes canceling the end of the year exams.

After the end of the Second Blood War, Padma decided to study for her NEWTs before arranging to take them at the Ministry of Magic in September.

 **...**

After receiving her NEWTs scores, Padma was prepared to visit the Soulmark Committee to register her mark. Two committee members documented her soulmark and asked her several questions.

"Why did you wait so long to register your mark?" demanded one of the committee members. She was an old woman with gray hair, glasses, and she wore a permanent frown.

Padma frowned, wondering what right this woman had to demand such a question. "Because I wanted to finish my education," she answered, honestly.

The woman's frown deepened. "The Committee exists to make life simpler for an individual of your influence," she explained. "You have no need to concern yourself with trouble of mundane things like education or a job."

"While I might not have to, I choose to," Padma stated, her tone harsh. "I like the 'trouble of mundane things' because I choose to act like everyone else."

Someone else took over asking questions.

 **...**

After registering her mark, Padma went on with her life. With her NEWTs results and her status as a soulmate, she secured an apprenticeship with Master Autumn Rosier, an elite figure in the field of Charms. The apprenticeship was paid for, thanks to the Soulmark Committee.

Busy with her apprenticeship, Padma barely noticed time speed by. In her limited free time, she would see her twin sister and she visit Sue Li, and she started dating a nice Italian young man that called her _belle_.

Before Padma knew it, a year had gone by since she registered her soulmark. She frowned when she realized how much time had gone by, but she quickly moved on. It was highly likely that she would never meet her soulmate. Padma decided to live her life and enjoy herself. It didn't make sense to wait for someone who might never come.

 **...**

When she turned twenty-three, Padma met her soulmate. It was a date arranged by the Soulmark Committee.

"Sorry for the delay," he said with a smile. "I've been rather busy these last few years."

Padma nodded, starting Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic. "I'll forgive you, this time," she told him.

Kingsley's smile widened.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Alphabet Challenge_ ; (3) _Are You Crazy Enough to Do It_ ; (4) _Fill the Cup Challenge_ ; (5) _The FRIENDS Competition: The One With 472 Prompts_ ; (6) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition_ ; and (7) _The Ultimate Writer Challenge_ from Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 073: (Pairing) Kingsley/Padma  
(2) _The Alphabet_ – T: (Word) Trouble  
(3) _Are You Crazy Enough to Do It_ – 380. (Restriction) Can't use Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, or any of the Weasleys' in a story.  
(4) _Fill the Cup_ – Easy: (AU) Soulmates  
(5) _The FRIENDS Competition: The One With 472 Prompts_ – Season Six, TOW Paul's The Man: Write a fic inspired by the song "Love Machine."  
(6) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – David Nolan/Prince Charming: Write about a twin.  
(7) _Ultimate Writer_ – Write a cross-gen fic.

* * *

Count: 994


	27. You'll Be in My Heart

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; Luna is the Girl-Who-Lived;  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Neville/Luna; and (Scenario) Luna is GWL

* * *

 _For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
_–"You'll Be in My Heart" by Phil Collins from _Tarzan_ [Soundtrack]

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _026\. You'll Be in My Heart_

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have trice defamed, born as the second month halves...and the Dark Lord shall mark her as his equal for she will have the power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as second month halves._

Luna Lovegood was born on the thirteenth of February to Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood. She was their first and only child, born during the First Blood War. The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters sought to purge Magical Britain of those they deemed inferior and beneath them, such as Muggle-borns. The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters believed in furthering the pure-blood cause with their blood supermancy.

While both Xenophilius and Pandora were pure-blood, they did oppose the Dark Lord and his pure-blood agenda. The couple wrote and published three articles denouncing the Dark Lord and his followers that appeared in their magazine _The Quibbler_. There weren't too many people willing to openly oppose the Dark Lord.

Before Luna's birth, there was a prophecy created by Sybill Trelawney that predicted the downfall of the Dark Lord. Only a few people knew of the prophecy: Albus Dumbledore, who witnessed Trelawney; Severus Snape, who overheard part of the prophecy; and the Dark Lord, who was informed of the prophecy by Snape.

Unfortunately, the Dark Lord found the Lovegoods before Dumbledore could warn them. He broke into the Lovegoods house on Halloween. Pandora fought off the Dark Lord as her husband ran to find their daughter and escape. Without knowing why Voldemort was there, both Pandora and Xenophilius knew they needed to protect Luna.

Voldemort easily defeated Pandora before going after Xenophilius. The man begged for the life of his daughter only to be killed before the Dark Lord turned his wand on Luna. The Killing Curse hit Luna only to rebound on the Dark Lord, killing the man's body. Due to the horcruxes he had created, Voldemort's spirit lived on.

It took a day for someone to discover the bodies of Pandora and Xenophilius. Mary Diggory knocked on the couple's door, frowning as she checked the time and readjust her grip on Cedric. She planned to have tea with cousin today while their children napped. When no one answered the door, Mary let herself in with the use of the Unlocking Charm.

Only steps away from the front door, Mary found the body of her cousin, causing the young woman to gasp in fear and surprise as tears gathered in her eyes. Mary was filled with the urge to run home and call the Aurors, but she forced herself to move deeper into the house. She had to find Xenophilius and Luna. Taking the hallway towards the nursery, the sight from the doorway made Mary's heart stop. Xenophilius was slumped on the ground with vacant blue eyes looking at her. In the crib behind Xenophilius was the form of Luna.

Frozen in shock and depression, Mary's hazel eyes were fixed on Luna. As she stared at the young babe, she noticed the steady rise and fall of Luna's tiny body. Mary's eyes widened before she dashed forward.

"Luna!" she yelled, approaching the crib.

The sound startled the young babe awake. She cried, filling Mary with relief and joy.

Mary shifted her young son before she reached down to retrieve Luna from the crib. Turning around her Luna in one arm, Mary found another body in the room. It was a pale man with a bald head and snake-like features. Her heart froze at the sight of the man. Due to _The Quibbler_ , Mary knew that was the Dark Lord.

With both children in hand, Mary fled the Lovegoods' house for the safety of her house. She quickly floo called the Department of Magical Law Enforcement before calling Amos' department. Mary told the secretary there was an emergency at home and Amos needed to get home _now_.

 **...**

Things happened quickly after that. Amelia Bones led a full of team of Aurors, including Alice Longbottom and Sirius Black, to the Lovegoods residence. The press followed hours behind, hounding anyone and everyone available to them. Albus Dumbledore swept in with his brightly colored robes and half-moon spectacles.

In the end, everyone concluded the same thing. The Dark Lord had attacked the Lovegoods, killing Pandora then Xenophilius, before trying to kill Luna, only to have the Killing Curse rebound and hit him. As a result, the Dark Lord was killed and defeated.

While everyone tore apart the Lovegoods residence, Mary and Amos took Cedric and Luna to St. Mungo's to visit the family's healer. They wanted Luna to be looked over as quickly as possible. A few hours and several tests later, Luna had a clean bill of health. The healer noticed a new scar on Luna's forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt.

By the end of the day, everyone's attention had turned to Luna and her future placement. Who would have custody of the newly-dubbed Girl-Who-Lived? Several people offered their names and residences as placement. None of the families were closely related since both Xenophilius and Pandora were only children and their parents were deceased.

Within a few days, the Diggorys had full custody of three month old Luna Pandora Lovegood.

 **...**

Growing up, Luna had a happy and loving family with two parents and an older brother. Amos continued to work at the Ministry of Magic, moving to the Department of Magical Transportation, which provided better hours and a better paycheck for his family while Mary remained at home to look after and care for their children. Cedric did everything he could to protect Luna, escorting her to and from her play dates with Ginny Weasley through the floo system and checking the temperature of her tea before handing it off to her.

Each night, Amos tucked Luna into bed with a story before checking the closet for monsters and casting a few different defection spells. Before leaving the room, he kissed her forehead. Most nights, Luna dreamed about imaginary creatures, but there were nights she woke up screaming, remembering a bright green light and a chilling laugh.

At nights when Luna had a nightmare, she would leave her bed for the safety of her brother's side. Cedric would rollover, making room and sleepily muttering something before he fell back to sleep. Luna would lay awake, listening to her brother's snores as she tried to drift off herself.

Every morning, Mary would get Luna and Cedric up early. Each child knew to bathe and dress themselves before coming downstairs for a family breakfast. Mary believed family time was important, as a result she had the family dining together for breakfast and dinner almost everyday of the week. When Amos headed off to work, Mary would turn her attention to their children, overseeing the education.

Being a member of the Diggory family wasn't always easy. There were times when Cedric and Luna would fight, sometimes over a toy or over what to make for lunch. Mean words were exchanged and doors were slammed before they would make up, usually at the urging of Mary. There were days when Amos was too tired read Luna a bedtime story, but he would check for monsters and kiss her goodnight. Then there were occasions when Mary was lost and confused, uncertain of what to do and how to care for Luna.

At the end of each and every day, they were a family and nothing would change that.

 **...**

Luna was eight when Cedric went off to Hogwarts and Mary decided to take a part-time job as a seamsters in Diagon Alley. While Mary and Amos were at work, Luna would go over to the Weasleys' house to play. She was best friends with Ginny and Venus Black, and she knew both of Ron's friends, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

With Cedric gone, Luna confessed her crush on Neville to her diary. Neville was a quiet and sweet boy who liked to garden and he didn't mind playing Ron's little sister and her friends. He would trade cups with Luna at lunchtime, knowing she liked the green cup, and he would hold the door open for her with a smile.

At the age of eight, Luna decided she was going to marry Neville Longbottom one day. She didn't tell Cedric because he thought she was too young for liking boys. She decided against telling her parents, but Luna was pretty sure they knew. Amos and Mary liked to whisper with Alice and Frank when they thought she wasn't looking or the smiles they would exchange when they caught Neville handing her a crown made of snowdrops.

* * *

This was written for _Maisie Malfoy_ for  The Drabble Game.

* * *

This was written in response to the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _Alternate Universe Challenge_ ; (3) _The FRIENDS Competition: The One With 472 Prompts_ ; and (4) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 015: (Pairing) Neville/Luna  
(2) _Alternate Universe_ – Luna GWL AU: An AU in which Luna Lovegood was the Girl-Who-Lived, and both of her parents were killed.  
(3) _The FRIENDS Competition: The One With 472 Prompts_ – Season Eight, TOW In Massapequa: Write about Luna Lovegood.  
(4) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Archie/Jimminy Cricket: Write a hurt/comfort story.

* * *

Words: 1,459


	28. Daydreamer

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Seamus Finnigan/Lavender Brown  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; Lavender Brown lives; Lavender Brown is a horrible person; and Parvati Patil is nice  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Seamus/Lavender; (Emotion) Uncertainty; and (Length) 331 words to 351 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _027\. Daydreamer_

Lavender smiled as the girls around her erupted into whispers and giggles at the sight of her package and the _three_ owls it took to deliver the package.

"Is that from who I think it is?" Parvati asked, eagerness in her tone.

Picking up the note, Lavender glanced at the signature. "Yes, it is," she answered.

Parvati squealed, "Open it, already!"

"I'm planning to open it later," Lavender replied. She wasn't sure when or if she would open the package.

The girls around Lavender moaned in protest. They wanted to see the latest gift from Seamus. They were always thoughtful _and_ romantic. Lavender was a _very_ lucky girl.

Lavender forced herself to smile as she listened to the gils talking. There was no doubt Seamus was an excellent boyfriend. Lavender wasn't sure if she was right girlfriend for him. She cared about Seamus, but there was no fire or passion between them. Their relationship was cute and sweet. It was the perfect relationship, for a thirteen or fourteen year-old Lavender – the naïve and innocent version. The grown-up and experienced Lavender liked her men tall, dark, sexy with an aura of a bad boy.

While she regularly questioned and doubted her relationship with Seamus, Lavender had no plans to break-up with him. She knew Seamus loved her. For now, he was the safe and reliable choice. Until she could find someone better, she planned to hang onto him.

Being with Seamus was better than being alone.

With a smile, Lavender stood up, taking the package with her. Parvati was a step behind.

"What's wrong with you?" Parvati demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's something going on between you and Seamus. He's a great boyfriend – the _best_ you've had. Why are you unhappy?"

"He's not my type. He's a sweet _boy_ , but I need a man."

"He is a man. He know what he wants and he uses his feelings – like a grown-up."

"I don't want feelings. I want passion and sex."

"Seamus deserves better than you."

"No, _I_ deserved better, and I'll leave Seamus once I find it."

* * *

This was written for the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-ition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 017: (Pairing) Seamus/Lavender  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Daydreamer" by Adele (3:41) from _19_ : Write a drabble between 331 words and 351 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Emma Swan: Write about a character who is not sure of what they want or what they believe.

* * *

Count: 351


	29. Best for Last

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Ronnie Weasley/Neville Longbottom; and Draco Malfoy/Ronnie Weasley  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; female!Ron Weasley (Ronnie); and Draco Malfoy is a selfish wizard  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Ron/Draco/Neville; (Length) 409 words to 429 words; and (Theme) Unrequited love

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _028\. Best for Last_

Growing, Draco was taught two important lessons. The first being he was superior to everyone and everything – all was beneath him. The second being that the Weasley family was lower than dirt – there was _nothing_ special about that group of blood-traitors.

When he saw Ronnie Weasley for the first time, he was _nearly_ speechless. For being from _that family_ , she was cute. Of course, a Malfoy could never like a Weasley. Draco was insulted that Potter preferred Weasleah to him, so he focused his attention of Weasleah because of that.

Each insult was matched. Weasleah had a fire within her that drew Draco in.

As he grew older, the obsession with Weasleah increased. He hated the way her eyes would brightened around Potter and her gaze would linger on Krum. What was _so_ special about them?

Draco watched from a distance as Potter, Weasleah, Granger, and Longbottom formed a close friendship. He grew sick of the whispers about Potter and Weasleah falling in love and _how much_ they were like Potter's dead parents. It was a shock when Potter started dating Lovegood. But Draco was happy because that meant Weasleah was single.

It was easy to plan _how_ Weasleah would become _his_. Weasleah would be his reward for his outstanding service to the Dark Lord.

After the war ended and Potter won, Draco grew more determined to make Weasleah his. A Weasley was _still_ beneath a Malfoy, but being with Weasleah would grant Draco special privileges and statuses – like being redeemed.

Upon their return to Hogwarts, Draco approached Weasleah. "It's your lucky day, Weasleah," he told her.

She looked annoyed. "And why's that?"

Draco smirked as he pulled out a piece of parchment. "You have the privilege of marrying me," he answered. It was an official Ministry contract. This cost him a fare amount of gold and favors, but it was worth it.

Weasleah snatched the parchment with a panicked expression.

Draco watched as it passed from Weasleah to Granger to Longbottom.

Longbottom smiled as he sat it down. "Ronnie, don't worry," he said. "It's null and void – not affecting us."

"What?"

Longbottom's smile widened. "As of the thirtieth of July, Ronnie and I entered into _an exclusive_ betrothal contract. We'll married this next summer."

"She's mine!" Draco pulled his wand out.

Before he had the chance to act, Draco was stunned by several students.

"I will _never_ be yours, Malfoy!" Weasleah told him.

* * *

This was written for the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; and (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 185: (Pairing) Ron/Draco/Neville  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Best for Last" by Adele (4:19) from _19_ : Write a drabble between 409 words and 429 words.

* * *

Count: 429


	30. Chasing Pavement

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and sibling rivalry  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Draco/Astoria; and (Length) 321 words to 341 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _029\. Chasing Pavement_

It was no secret Daphne was their parents' favorite daughter. She was the Heiress. Astoria was the spare, and she was seen as little more than a mare to be traded to the highest bidder. Daphne was the answer to their parents' wishes – after years of miscarriages and still-born babies – and she was the child they would to love and protect, above all else.

After Daphne came Astoria. She was too late and the wrong gender. With one daughter, their parents wanted a son. While their parents were busy with Daphne and trying for a son, Astoria was handed off to the house-elves. They raised to the best of their abilities, making her a kind and loving young woman.

When Astoria was forced to spend time with her family, she learned how to manipulate others – all because of Daphne and her best friend Tracey. She learned to hide her cunning and ambitious behind an innocent and friendly mask. As a young age, Astoria learned friends weren't everything and friendship was a fickle thing. Another lesson she learned thanks to her sister – with help from the Carrow twins. Instead of people, Astoria surrounded herself with books.

While Daphne was Sorted into Slytherin, Astoria went to Ravenclaw. From the safety of Ravenclaw, she networked and formed connections with every House. From an associate in Hufflepuff, Astoria learned of Daphne's interest in Draco Malfoy – specifically the title of Lady Malfoy.

Astoria wanted to take that from her sister, right under her nose. All it took was a series of well-placed rumors to soil Daphne's reputation, and access to the secret passages to cross paths with Draco.

Three weeks later, Astoria received a formal letter from Lucius Malfoy expressing his son's desires in courting her. Since she was the second daughter, there was no need to get her parents involved in the matter. Wanting privacy, Astoria had the courtship kept secret until she signed a betrothal contract after four months.

The look of Daphne's face was everything Astoria hoped it would be. It was made sweeter by the affection Astoria had for Draco.

* * *

This was written for the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-ition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 031: (Pairing) Draco/Astoria  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Chasing Pavement" by Adele (3:31) from _19_ : Write a drabble between 321 words and 341 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Zelena/Wicked Witch: Write about a sibling rivalry.

* * *

Count: 340


	31. Cold Shoulder

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Molly Weasley/Arthur Weasley  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and unhappy relationship  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Molly/Arthur; (Word) Sacrifice; and (Length) 302 words to 322 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _030\. Cold Shoulder_

In their desire to have a large family, a lot of sacrifices had to be made – mostly by Molly. Molly was forced to give up her fleeting career in Potions when she became pregnant with Bill. Potions fumes were dangerous for pregnant women. After having Bill, Molly was forced to stay home. There was no money for daycare, no family to help, and no house-elves.

While Molly cared for her son, she eagerly awaited the day she could return to work. She liked her job, and she had a nice wage.

After Bill came five more pregnancies at Arthur's insentience. He wanted a daughter. While Molly looked after the children and the house, Arthur was busy with his dead-end job with a low salary. At night, he would run to his shed and escape the chaos of seven children.

With Arthur's job, Molly learned how to be a parent, a cook, a gardener, and _much more_. For each skill she learned – cooking, sewing – three more were needed – nurse, plumber, medicator.

Molly loved her children, but she couldn't say the same about her husband. Arthur wasn't around enough. If he wasn't at work then he was in his shed or visiting the Muggle world. He would spend every knut, forcing Molly to ration their food for another week.

Molly became less stressed as her children aged and grew. As they headed off to Hogwarts, it was one less mouth to feed – allowing Molly to save the extra knuts in her sewing kit. As her children left for Hogwarts, Molly turned her attention to herself. She had the chance to pursue a career. At the same time, Arthur started hinting at the desire for more children.

With no interest in additional children and limited interest in husband, Molly moved into Charlie's old room and she busied herself with Potions. There had been changes since she left the field.

When Arthur called her selfish, she moved out of the Burrow. It was _her time_.

* * *

This was written for the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-ition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 011: (Pairing) Molly/Arthur  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Cold Shoulder" by Adele (3:12) from _19_ : Write a drabble between 302 words and 322 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Neal Cassidy/Bealfire: Write about sacrifice.

* * *

Count: 311


	32. Crazy for You

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Percy Weasley/Penelope Clearwater  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and Penelope Clearwater is an evil witch  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Percy/Penelope; (Theme) Power or love; and (Length) 318 words to 338 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _031\. Crazy for You_

Her future was planned and mapped out before she was born. Her grandfather was determined to have a child or grandchild become the Minister of Magic. Samson was a power-hunger man that sought to elevate himself through the accomplishments of others.

With the plans in place and the expectations piled on her shoulders, Penelope knew what her "destiny" was from a young age. She would be a model Ravenclaw: top marks and membership in key clubs. With these plans, there was no time for Quidditch, friends, or dating.

The first four years were long and lonely. Penelope developed a reputation for being a professor's pet and an antisocial Ravenclaw who thought she was better than everyone else.

Everything changed in her fifth year when she became Prefect. She befriended Percy Weasley. Before she knew it, they were _dating_. Unfortunately, her choice of boyfriend had _no place_ in her grandfather's places. Percy came from a poor family with no connections and a bad reputation.

Despite that, Penelope stayed with him. She fell in love, but she planned to leave the moment something better came along. At Penelope's nagging and emotional blackmail, Percy turned his back on his family when Potter and Dumbledore claimed the Dark Lord was back. A year later, Percy remained by her side when the Dark Lord _official_ returned. Percy remained for another two years until Penelope was hand-selected for the Muggleborn Registration Commission.

"Don't take it," Percy begged. "You _know_ it's a horrible commission."

"If I turn it down then I'll have to wait longer for a promotion," she explained. "I need this position."

"What about the innocent people?"

"They're mudbloods! They don't deserve magic."

Percy was shocked by her words. "Is that really what you think?"

"I do now."

"It's wrong."

She glared. "Either you're with me or you're against me."

"What do you mean?"

"It mean you'll either support me or leave."

"I _love_ you. Don't take this job, you'll regret it."

"The only thing I regret is _you_. This job is everything – you're nothing."

* * *

This was written for the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-ition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 037: (Pairing) Percy/Penelope  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Crazy for You" by Adele (3:28) from _19_ : Write a drabble between 318 words and 338 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Cora: Write about a character choosing power over love.

* * *

Count: 326


	33. Melt My Heart to Stone

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Colin Creevey/Demelza Robins; and mentions of Dennis Creevey/Demelza Robins  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; off-screen character death (Dennis); Colin Creevy lives; and teenage pregnancy  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Colin/Demelza; (Genre) Hurt/Comfort; and (Length) 314 words to 334 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _032\. Melt My Heart to Stone_

Demelza held his hand as Colin started down at the grave. He stared, barely blinking. Squeezing his hand, she tried to get his attention.

"It doesn't seem real," Colin stated, his tone bleak and numb.

Demelza said nothing, unable to form the words. What could she say? Nothing came to mind.

"It doesn't seem like he's _really_ gone," Colin said, a humorless laughter in his tone.

Closing her eyes, Demelze tried not to cry. She had never left _so useless_ in her life. There didn't seem to be anything she could say or do.

"That should be me." Colin declared. " _I_ was meant to die that day, not Dennis. That spell was meant for me – not Dennis. He shouldn't have save him."

Demelza's eyes snapped open and she slapped Colin before she could stop herself. "Shut up!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "You're not the only one who lost Dennis that day."

Colin stared at her in shock.

"I lost my boyfriend," she continued, "and I love him _so much_." Wiping her eyes, she carried on, "How can you stand there and disregard his sacrifice? He died _for you_ – saving you because he loved you more than anyone in the world."

Colin looked ashamed. "What am I supposed to do now?" he asked, sounding broken. "With Dennis gone, I don't have anyone left. My mum walked out on us, and my dad died two years ago."

"You continue to live," Demelza answered. "You _know_ Dennis wants you to be happy – just like your dad. Besides _we_ need you!" She placed a hand on her stomach. There was a slightly swell to it.

"Are you–?" Colin trailed off. "Who's is it?"

"I don't know," Demelza answered in tears. "It might be yours or Dennis'."

Reaching out, Colin placed his hand on her stomach. "I hope it's Dennis'," he whispered. If this child was his brother's then a piece of him would live on.

* * *

This was written for the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-ition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 065: (Pairing) Colin/Demelza  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Melt My Heart to Stone" by Adele (3:24) from _19_ : Write a drabble between 314 words and 334 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Merida: Write about a character who faces adversity.

* * *

Count: 327


	34. First Love

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; slash; and pure-blood culture  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Sirius/Remus; and (Length) 300 words to 320 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _033\. First Love_

Sirius was nine when his Name appeared on his wrist. The moment it appeared, Sirius started to cover it up by wearing long sleeves. If his parents saw the Name, he would be dead.

Sirius' soulmate was male.

And his parents would rather have a dead son than a living son with a male soulmate.

Whenever he was asked about his soulmate, Sirius would simply shrug. It was best for others to think of him as Nameless. He wasn't the first Black not to received a Name on their tenth birthday. Sometimes a Name would never appear. Not every witch or wizard was meant to have one.

Late at night, in the comfort and safety of his bed, was the only time Sirius would dare look at his Name, tracing over the letters of Remus John Lupin.

Night after night, Sirius would fall asleep to the idea of Remus – his unknown and beloved soulmate. On good nights, Sirius would dream of the day they would meet – on the train to Hogwarts, on a rainy day in London. No matter when or where it happened, Sirius looked forward to the day. It was only a matter of time.

There were some nights when those good dreams were replaced with nightmares – they never met due to Sirius' parents or another relative, or Remus would never want a Black as his soulmate. Those nightmares left Sirius in tears, vowing to change himself and the nature of the Black family. He would make his soulmate proud.

To change the nature of the Black family, Sirius played the part of the pure-blood heir. He won the loyalty of his cousins and his grandfather. Arcturus Black III was a hard man to impress, but as Lord Black his word as law. Sirius would be Lord Black after him.

The first time Sirius heard of Remus was at the Welcoming Feast. Sirius was seated with Narcissa at the Hufflepuff table as Remus was called and Sorted into Gryffindor.

* * *

This was written for the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; and (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 003: (Pairing) Sirius/Remus  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "First Love" by Adele (3:10) from _19_ : Write a drabble between 300 words and 320 words.

* * *

Count: 320


	35. Right as Rain

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Sirius/Marlene; (Theme) Fake their death; and (Length) 307 words to 327 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _034\. Right as Rain_

When Death Eaters attacked McKinnon Manor and killed everyone, Marlene decided it was a good time to fake her death. At seven months pregnant, she was a liability. It was for the best that she disappeared for awhile – at least until the war ended and the Dark Lord was dead.

With a bag of galleons and a wand, Marlene headed into the Muggle World. It was the last place anyone would look for her. Due to her OWL in Muggle Studies and her friendship with Lily, Marlene knew _about_ the Muggle World.

In late July, Marlene gave birth to a dark-haired little girl. Despite Sirius' dislike for his family, Marlene decided to name to uphold the tradition of naming children after celestial bodies. On the twenty-ninth of July, Venus Marlene Black was born, kicking and screaming. From the first cry, Marlene knew she had her father's lungs.

Following her birth, there were several complications that forced Marlene to summon help.

Ted Tonks and his wife show up in the late hours the next day. Andromeda held her hand as Ted went to retrieve Sirius and Lily. They arrived in the early hours of the thirty-first.

Sirius greeted Marlene with a kiss. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered.

"I'm not scared off _that_ easily," Marlene told him.

There were tears and whispered confessions of love as Sirius held Venus.

"She's perfect," Lily said, holding her goddaughter.

"Here," James said, passing something to Ted. "I think we should perform the ceremony."

At Marlene's confused expression, Sirius explained, "This is a good time as any to get married."

Marlene laughed. It was a quick ceremony.

A few days later found Sirius moving into Marlene's Muggle house. He was _very_ fond of the idea of living in the Muggle World. Within a year, James and Lily moved in across the street with their son. As the war raged on, they decided it was time to move to another country.

* * *

This was written for the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-ition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 002: (Pairing) Sirius/Marlene  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Right as Rain" by Adele (3:17) from _19_ : Write a drabble between 307 words and 327 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Milah: Write a story where a character fakes their death.

* * *

Count: 327


	36. Make You Feel My Love

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Bellatrix Black/Alice Monroe  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; femslash; pure-blood culture; and mentions of original character (Cassidy Monroe)  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Bellatrix/Alice; and (Length) 322 words to 342 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _035\. Make You Feel My Love_

The first time Bellatrix _truly_ heard of Alice Monroe was when Alice twin sister's, Cassidy, ran off with Rodolphus. According to gossip, the pair eloped. Bellatrix would lie if she said was deviated. She was relived. Rodolphus was supposed to be Andromeda's betrothed because Bellatrix _won_ the right to choice her own man. Andromeda ruined that the moment she ran off with that mudblood Tonks. Bellatrix _hated_ her sister for that. Andromeda ruined her future – at least until Rodolphus ran off with Cassidy.

Knowing her family, Bellatrix _only_ had a few weeks before they secured a new betrothal agreement for her. In a matter of hours, she had a plan. With the use of a fertility potion, Bellatrix would become pregnant. It would be impossible for her family to marry to another wizard.

After a week, Bellatrix selected her target, Frank Longbottom. It was extra luck that he was Alice's boyfriend.

At the sight of Alice Monroe, Bellatrix's target and plans changed. She needed Frank to get her _and_ Alice pregnant before making him disappear. Due to some old law, Bellatrix would marry Alice and they both would take the Longbottom name.

It took another week before Bellatrix could act. She found the couple at a party and they enjoyed a passionate threesome. After the first night, they started a regular affair. It was fun, and Bellatix enjoyed her new lovers.

On their third week together, Bellatrix took the fertility potion and she slipped one to Alice.

"What are your plans?" Alice demanded, two weeks later. She had her wand in hand and the other hand on her stomach.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bellatrix replied. She only had _a slight_ clue.

"When are you planning to kill me?"

"Never!" Bellatrix vowed. "I am _fond_ of you."

Alice looked skeptical. "Why are you using all those potions? I know you're up to something, and I know you want Frank to yourself."

"I want you," Bellatrix told her before pulling Alice into a passionate kiss.

A few hours later, Bellatrix whispered her plans to Alice.

"We won't be killing him," Alice declared. "We'll wipe his memories and seal his magic before leaving him in the Muggle World."

* * *

This was written for the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-ition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 042: (Pairing) Bellatrix/Alice  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele (3:32) from _19_ : Write a drabble between 322 words and 342 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Rumplestiltskin: Write about a parent willing to do anything for a child.

* * *

Count: 342


	37. My Same

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; Ron Weasley isn't a good friend; and mentions of original character (Mary)  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Harry/Hermione; and (Length) 306 to 326 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _036\. My Same_

Harry knew from the moment they met there was something special about Hermione Granger. He felt some kind of pull towards her. It was like her magic was pulling his. Following their first meeting, Harry tried hard to be her friend and impress her. When Hermione went to Gryffindor, Harry followed. Hermione liked reading and she did well in class. Harry started reading more, even asking an older student for help since he never _really_ learned how.

A day later found Harry meeting with McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, and two other people – a Ministry official and a young witch interested in becoming a teacher. Mary, the young witch, was assigned to be Harry's tutor. She would help him learn how to read and write while assisting on his homework and with tests.

With Mary's help, Harry became a better student. Hermione was impressed. Ron grew jealous and he decided that he didn't know how to read either. That lie lasted a few days and Snape tricked Ron into admitting the truth. He was jealous that Harry had someone doing his work for him. Ron was placed in detention for a month, and he was forced to swear he would never tell anyone about Harry's "condition."

Without Ron, Harry quickly befriended Neville. The shy boy was a loyal friend. He was happy to read the chalkboard aloud to Harry, and he got Hermione to share her notes.

Slowly, Harry learned how to read, write, and do his numbers, but he wasn't close to mastering anything. Mary was a kind and patient teacher. Neville was an amazing friend, helping Harry where he could and encouraging his friend when lessons got difficulty.

In his fourth year, Harry _finally_ had a chance to work with Hermione. This was his chance to impress her. There were assigned a research project for Charms. As hard as he tried, Harry couldn't conceal his difficulty reading and writing from her.

"Give it time and work at it," Hermione told him. "You'll get it. I'm impressed with how force you've come."

Harry took her words to heart.

* * *

This was written for the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-ition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 127: (Pairing) Harry/Hermione  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "My Same" by Adele (3:16) from _19_ : Write a drabble between 306 words and 326 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Belle French: Write about Hermione Granger.

* * *

Count: 311


	38. Tired

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Helena Ravenclaw/The Bloody Baron  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and the Bloody Baron doesn't have a name  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Helena/Baron; and (Length) 409 words to 429 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _037\. Tired_

He fell in love with her at first sight, like some kind of fairytale. Love didn't matter. There was little chance they could be together. He was a knut-less, Muggleborn with limited options in his future. Meanwhile she was smart and beautiful, and the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. His infatuation was pointless and wouldn't amount to _anything_.

Despite knowing this and more, he couldn't stop leaving about her – and wanting her. He _had_ to have her.

Determination filled him, enough for him to be placed in Slytherin. While Salazar looked down on Muggles and Muggleborns, he saw an opportunity with his newest student – a Muggleborn he could teach and mold into the prefect wizard. The lessons started that night with reading and writing and numbers – skills beyond most Muggles.

He soaked up each and every lesson. He was determined to make something of himself – to become someone _worthy_. For years, he focused on his studies and trying to better himself. In that time, he had limited interactions with her. They spoke in passing and they saw each other regularly.

"What makes you think you're worthy of my daughter?" demanded Rowena with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing," he told her in response. " _No one_ is worthy of her."

"I'll be watching you," Rowena vowed with a nod. "I trust my daughter can make her own decisions."

Taking those words to heart, he felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders. There was a chance – no matter how small – that they would be together. Those words were the closest thing he received to a blessing.

Trying to live up to those words, he sought to make himself the prefect wizard. But he forget one key detail: approaching Helena with his interest.

Helena knew him, but they didn't _know_ each other. He was Salazar's prized student.

Instead of focusing on relationships and the future of their family line, Helena tried and failed to gain her mother's attention. Since the death of her father, Helena longed for a relationship, of _any_ kind, with her mother. Rowena was too busy with her precious school and obsession with knowledge.

Disrepute, Helena stole her mother's beloved diadem. She wanted her mother to come find her. But her mother sent someone else.

"Your mother wishes to see you," he pleaded. "She sent me to bring you back."

"Lies!" she told him.

"Rowena wants to see you," he assured her. "She does care about you."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me."

"When?"

"A years ago when she questioned my interest in you."

"What did she say? Does she 'approve' of you?"

"Yes."

"Then she can have you. I'll _never_ want you."

* * *

This was written for the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-ition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 089: (Pairing) Helena/Baron  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Tired" by Adele (4:19) from _19_ : Write a drabble between 409 words and 429 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Merlin: Write about a Ravenclaw.

* * *

Count: 428


	39. Hometown Glory

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Viktor Krum/Parvati Patil  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; Lavender Brown is a bad friend; Seamus Finnigan is a bad boyfriend; and Parvati Patil makes bad decisions, sometimes  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Viktor/Parvati; and (Length) 421 words to 441 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _038\. Hometown Glory_

She was shocked speechless when she walked in on _her best friend_ in bed with _her fiance_. All Parvati could do was stand there, watching them as her brain tried and failed to analyze the situation in front of her. A swell of emotions took over – anger, denial, rage, heartbreak, betrayal.

"How long?" she asked, her voice calm.

Lavender and Seamus froze, turning to look at her. They looked panicked as she scrambled, separating and trying to cover themselves.

"What are you doing home so early?" Seamus asked.

"It's not what it looks like!" Lavender said.

"Don't!" Parvati said, her tone sharp. "Don't lie to me."

As she thought about it, Lavender and Seamus had been acting strange for _months_.

"It's the first time," Lavender lied.

Parvati turned to glare at her fiance – soon-to-be-ex because the wedding was _off_.

"Since Halloween," he admitted.

"Why?" she demanded. "I _deserve_ to know."

"It just happened," Seamus muttered. "Then it just kept happening."

"Why, Lavender?" Parvati knew there was a reason. This affair of theirs had last six months.

Lavender looked down.

"We were drunk," Seamus explained.

"Tell me, Lavender, I deserve to know."

Lavender remained silent.

"Tell me!"

"Lay off, Parvati!"

"Don't – don't defend her, _to me_. Tell me, Lav!"

"Because I was jealous," she admitted. "I wanted what you had."

"So you took Seamus," Parvati said.

"It doesn't mean anything," Lavender said. "Just dump him and things can go back to normal."

Seamus' face fell. "You said you loved me, that we were meant to be."

Parvati shook her head. "Get out!" she ordered. "We're done."

"But I don't have anywhere to go," Seamus said.

"That's _not_ my problem."

"Get out, Seamus!" Lavender cheered.

"You too, Brown," Parvati said. "I'm done with both of you."

Lavender's face fell as they started to argue. Parvatil floo-called the Aurors to removed them. This was _her_ home.

 **...**

Three hours later, Parvati had everything of her ex-fiance's and ex-friend's packed up. The sense of heartbreak and betrayal settled in.

After downing a glass of fire-whiskey, Parvati decided to head to the Street of Silk in Paris. She could find a night club and dance the night away.

 **...**

The next morning, Parvati woke up with a pounding head in an unfamiliar room with a bed partner.

"Oh, Merlin," she said, awaking her partner.

"Vhat?" Viktor Krum said, looking around. "Vhat's going on?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that," Parvati said, running a hand through her hair.

Viktor's eyes widened and he grabbed her hand.

Parvati frowned as she turned to look at their joined hands.

"Oh, Merlin," she said at the sight of their matching rings. "Are we married?"

* * *

This was written for the following: (1) _200 Different Pairings Challenge_ ; (2) _The Album Drabble Challenge_ ; and (3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-ition_ from  Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum.  
(1) _200 Different Pairings_ – 059: (Pairing) Viktor/Parvati  
(2) _The Album Drabble_ – "Hometown Glory" by Adele (4:31) from _19_ : Write a drabble between 421 words and 441 words.  
(3) _Once Upon a Time Character Category_ – Graham/The Huntsman: Write about someone who standing up for themselves.

* * *

Count: 440


	40. I Won't Give Up

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Dominique Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Dominque/Scorpius; (Word) Evening; and (Word) Geriatric

* * *

 _And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find  
_–"I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz from _Love is a Four Letter Word_

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _039\. I Won't Give Up_

As the middle child, Dominique Weasley found that she was often overlooked. Victoire was the beautiful and friendly daughter while Louis was the laid-back and handsome son with boyish charms and dimples. Victoire was their father's favorite while Louis was their mother's. Grandma Molly claimed she didn't have a grandchild, but everyone knew it was a tie between M.J. and Albus. Grandpa Arthur's favorites were Rose and Hugo because they spent a lot of time in the Muggle World and they could answer his never-ending questions.

Dominique learned to live with being overlooked. When she was younger, it hurt to be ignored and forgotten about, but she did out grow that. As she got older, Dominique learned to use that to her advantage by skipping out on family events and breaking curfew.

While she was use to being overlooked, there were times when Dominique wanted attention. It led to what her parents called her "rebellion" streak. Honestly, it was what Dominique had to do to get attention that was _all about her_ – not siblings, not her cousins, _just her_. She did "normal" Muggle things: she dyed her red hair a lovely shade of purple; she got her ears pierced; she got a dragon tattoo, in honor of her Uncle Charlie; and she started dressing in popular Muggle fashions with tight jeans and low-cut shirts. Each time, the attention of short-lived and her family moved on to something, usually a prank pulled by Fred and James.

As she headed off to her seventh year, Dominique vowed to earn her parents' attention for longer than an angry letter or two. She needed to do something _big_ , but she didn't know what.

The answer came to her as Scorpius Malfoy and his Slytherin friends walked by her compartment. Dominique beamed as she watched the attractive blonde Slytherin. Scorpius was a nice bloke, known to hold doors open and blush when someone flirted with him. As the Hogwarts Express sped through the English countryside, Dominique got to planning.

 **...**

"Hey, Malfoy," Dominique called, approaching Scorpius a few days later. She waved, offering him a smile.

Scorpius' eyes narrowed but he stopped walking, allowing Dominique to catch up to him. "Yes, Dominique?" he asked. Since there were numerous Weasleys in attendance, most of the students used first names or nicknames when dealing with the various cousins.

"I was wondering if you would accompany to Hogsmeade next week?" she said.

"Why?" he asked. "While we aren't close, I know you well enough to know that you have ulterior motives."

Dominique blushed. "It's two-fold," she answered, honestly. "I do like you, and I'm trying to get my parents' attention."

Scorpius raised a blonde eyebrow. "I'll get back to you," he said before walking away.

While that wasn't the answer Dominique wanted, she would have to live with it. At least it wasn't a no, for the time being. With a shrug, Dominique carried on with her day.

 **...**

It wasn't until the next evening when Scorpius approached Dominique with an answer. Dominique was finishing her dinner in the Great Hall, pushing food around on her plate as she read the assigned chapter in her Transfigurations textbook. She wasn't really hungry, but she could hear Grandma Molly in the back of her head telling her _not to waste food_ because of old geriatric reasons that made her roll her blue eyes.

"Dominique," Scorpius said, getting her attention.

She dropped her fork as she glanced over her shoulder to find Scorpius standing at the edge of the Gryffindor table. Offering him a smile, Dominique waved him closer.

"Good evening, Scorpius," she greeted, turning to face him.

Scorpius nodded, taking a few steps closer. "I've thought about your request," he stated, "and I've come to a decision."

Dominique perked up, eagerly awaiting his decision.

"I am willing to date you, but I have a few conditions," he said.

"What are those?" she asked, curiosity peaked.

"You _really_ give us a chance," he stated.

"I will," Dominique agreed with a nod. "I do like you."

"We don't tell our parents or grandparents for a few months."

Dominique wanted to pout, but she settled for nodding. It was a fair request to see if she valid their relationship as much as she said she would. "As long as we can tell them by Christmas," she said. That was over two months away.

Scorpius agreed.

"Anything else?" Dominique asked.

"That's everything," he replied.

Dominique smiled. "So, are we on for next weekend?" she asked.

"Yes," Scorpius answered with a smile.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
096\. (Pairing) Dominique/Scorpius

The Alphabet Challenge  
E: (Word) Evening

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
Prompt: 456. (Song Title) "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz

Can You Make It to the End Challenge  
Round Four: Create two pairings using the list of provided characters. Write a fic over 750 words for each. – Two out of two – Dominique/Scorpius

Climb to the Top of Mount Potter Challenge  
Prompt: (Word) Geriatric

The FRIENDS Competition: The One With 472 Prompts  
Season Five, TOW The Triplets (The One Hundredth): Write about Victoire, Louis, or Dominique Weasley.

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Red/Ruby Lucas: Write about a character help another character.

* * *

Count: 801


	41. Shape of My Heart

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Regulus Black/Lily Evans Potter  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and out of characterness  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Regulus/Lily; (Word) Chair; (Word) Half; and (Word) Knocked

* * *

 _Looking back on the things that I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
Played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
_–"Shape of My Heart" by Backstreet Boys from _Black & Blue_

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _040\. Shape of My Heart_

When Regulus Black dipped his conjured cup into the liquid, he took a deep breath. He was nerve and scared, but he knew this sacrifice had to be made. It was unfair to ask this of someone else when Regulus was capable of doing this. As he raised the cup, Regulus found himself frozen. He couldn't move anything expect for his eyes, moving them from size to size and blinking.

He watched in silent horror as Kreacher took the cup from his hand. The house-elf gave him a long look before taking a drink from the cup. It was a long drink, finishing off all the liquid from the cup. With the fist cupful gone, Kreacher repeated the process, again and again, until all the liquid in the basin was gone.

Regulus was forced to watch as Kreacher drank cupful after cupful of that liquid, slowly becoming deranged. He whimpered and whined between sips. As he watched his friend, Regulus was filled with gratitude for his friend. While this was something Regulus wanted to do, he knew Kreacher was sacrificing himself to save Regulus. That was something Regulus would _never_ forget and he would honor.

As he stood there, watching Kreacher, Regulus had time to think and plan.

He knew this wasn't something he could do on his own.

He needed help.

Where could he find help? Who could he rely on? Who could he _possibly_ turn to?

Standing there, Regulus had plenty of time to think.

Luckily, it didn't take too long to answer some of those questions. The answer was rather obvious: Albus Dumbledore. Regulus needed to find and confided in his former headmaster. Albus Dumbledore was the _only_ man that Voldemort feared.

When Kreacher finished the liquid and the basin was empty, Regulus slowly regained the ability the move. It started with a twitch of his fingertips. He wasn't sure how long it took, but once he was mobile, he ran to Kreacher's side.

"Why?" he asked, staring down at his friend.

"B-because Kreacher loves Master Regulus," the house-elf explained. "M-master needs help."

Uncertain what to do, Regulus said nothing as he reached out to take ahold of Kreacher's hand. What was he supposed to say or do in this situation?

Regulus and Kreacher remained quiet for a little longer before Regulus stood up to grab the locket from the basin. He placed the decoy locket in its place.

 **...**

A few days after retrieving the locket from the cave, Regulus sent his former headmaster an owl via Gringotts' secure mailing service. It was forth the five galleon fee to know the letter would be delivered _directly_ to the headmaster's hands – and his hands alone. As he waited, Regulus tried to stay occupied – watching over Kreacher, trying to destroy the locket, and researching horcruxes. After leaving the cave, Regulus took residence at Ivory Hall, one of the numerous Black houses in the English countryside.

Two days after sending the letter, Regulus received a reply delivered by the headmaster's phoenix, Fawkes. The arrival of the phoenix had startled Regulus with the sudden burst of flames, and the phoenix's cheerful melodies had helped calm him down a little. The phoenix landed on a chair, holding the letter out to Regulus.

It was a short letter.

 _Meet me at the Hog's Head tonight at seven._

 _–Albus_

After he was done reading it, Fawkes let out a few chirps before taking flight. Regulus watched with narrowed eyes as the phoenix flew around the room before landing on the windowsill.

"Are you staying?" Regulus asked.

Fawkes chirped, hopping ahold the windowsill for a few inches before launching himself in the air. He circled the room once before fly into a different room.

 **...**

A few hours later found Regulus and Fawkes in the Hog's Head, waiting at a table near the door. Regulus had his hood as waited for the headmaster to show up. Fawkes sat on the chair across from Regulus, singing a cheerful tune. The other three occupants in the pub didn't spare Regulus or the phoenix a second look.

Ten minutes after his arrival, the headmaster walked into the pub. Albus Dumbledore wore a set of his signature brightly colored robes and his half-moon spectacles. Fawkes perked up at the sight of the headmaster.

"Good evening, Mister Black," Dumbledore greeted. "Let us take our conversation to a private room."

Regulus nodded, standing up. He followed the headmaster into a room in the back of the pub.

It was a small room with a window, a circular table, and four chairs.

Pulling out his wand, Regulus told the headmaster, "I will only have this conversation in private, without the chance of someone overhearing."

The headmaster nodded, his expression remaining neutral.

It took Regulus a few minutes to cast the spells. He didn't want to risk the chance _anyone_ could overhear them. This was a conversation that could get them killed and had the possibility of defeating Voldemort and ending the war.

"I want to trade the information I have for protection," Regulus told the headmaster. Placing his right hand in his pocket, his fingers curled around the locket.

Nodding, Dumbledore's expression continued to remain impassive. "What do you know?" he asked.

"Do you know what a horcrux is?" Regulus asked.

Dumbledore's blue eyes widened. "Surely, you don't mean," his voice trailed off. The headmaster shook his head. "I knew Tom had a fascination for the dark arts, but I never knew how _deep_ it went."

"I've found one," Regulus declared, pulling the locket out of his pocket. "I don't know how to destroy it."

 **...**

A week later found Regulus following Dumbledore to what the man claimed was a safe hiding spot in the village of Godric's Hallow. Regulus was mildly insulted to find himself in such a _Gryffindor_ place, but the feeling passed. Who would think to look for a member of the House of Black and proud Slytherin in the village of Godric Gryffindor's birth?

The headmaster led Regulus through the village. When he came to a stop, Dumbledore withdrew a piece of parchment from his inner robe pocket that he passed Regulus. "Read this and memorize it," Dumbledore commended.

Regulus unfolded the piece of parchment. It was written in chicken starch: _The Potters reside at Stag's Den on Lion's Lane in Godric's Hallow_. Regulus' eyes widened. He didn't know he was being placed with the Potters. Being with James and Lily Potter meant he would be in contact with Sirius Black.

When he was done reading it, Regulus handed the parchment back to the headmaster. He watched as the man burned the parchment. A minute later, a two-story cottage appeared.

Dumbledore walked forward and he knocked on the door. It was opened by Lily Potter. Lily hadn't changed much over the years. She was still beautiful with her long red hair and emerald eyes.

The sight of her made Regulus' breath catch in his throat. Regulus had something of a _fascination_ with Lily Evans back at Hogwarts. The sight of Lily made Regulus feel calmer, almost like he was at ease.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
136: (Pairing) Regulus/Lily

The 12 Days of Christmas Challenge  
Prompts: (Character) Regulus Black; (Phrase) At ease; and (Word) Insulted

The Alphabet Challenge  
K: (Word) Knocked

Alternate Universe Challenge  
Regulus' Gamble AU: Instead of attempting to recover the horcrux in the cave by himself, Regulus Black decided to gamble on asking Albus Dumbledore for help, revealing everything he knows about Voldemort in exchange for protection and help leaving the Death Eater cause.

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
Prompt: 745. (Lyric Prompt) "Looking back on the things that I've done. I was trying to be someone. Played my part, kept you in the dark. Now let me show you the shape of my heart." –"Shape of My Heart" by Backstreet Boys

The Christmas Character Challenge  
Nice: Write about a dark character.

Climb to the Top of Mount Potter Challenge  
Prompt: (Word) Half

Colors of the Rainbow Challenge  
Purple: Write about a character sacrificing themselves for another character.

The FRIENDS Competition: The One With 472 Prompts  
Season Three, TOW No One's Ready: Write something using the prompt "chair."

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-ition  
Jefferson/Mad Hatter: Write about a character switching sides during the war.

* * *

Count: ~1,000


	42. Drop Your Guard

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Dean Thomas/Lisa Turpin  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and bloodism  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Dean/Lisa; (Theme) Pure-blood supremacy; and (Length) 304 to 324

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _041\. Drop Your Guard_

Butterflies flew around in her stomach as Lisa tried and failed to compose herself. She needed to pull herself together! If anyone caught her like _this_ she would be in trouble. Image was _everything_ , according to her grandmother. A perfect pure-blood witch was elegant and refined, lacking wrinkles and never a hair out of place while being well-mannered and polite.

At the moment, Lisa was pacing as she debated her options, muttering under her breath and wringing her hands together.

This was _far_ from the image she was supposed to portray.

Luckily, her grandmother wasn't here to see her.

Lisa stopped, taking a deep breath. It would do her no good to get stressed. This was a simple decision. There were two dates waiting for her – one she had arranged and one her grandmother had. One was a boy that made her breathless and feel important, and the other was a spoiled, self-entitled brat.

To some people, it would be a clear and easy decision. Lisa knew her actions would have ramifications on the rest of her life.

By going with Dean Thomas, Lisa would get herself disowned. She would be blacklisted and stunned, which would have a negative impact on her Ministry career before it would even begin. Lisa _knew_ she could be happy with Dean. He was a kind and thoughtful gentleman.

Going with Zacharias Smith would ensure Lisa a bright future with friends, family, and society. By knowing the right people, Lisa would have a good future within the Ministry. Zacharias was a selfish, rude, and arrogant young man, and Lisa didn't like him.

It was a hard decision, but the more Lisa thought about it, the easier to became.

Dean was a Muggle-raised half-blood while Zacharias was a pure-blood from a prominent family.

Squaring her shoulders, Lisa turned and headed down to the entrance hall where her date was waiting. Lisa offered Zacharias a smile as she took his arm, ignoring Dean.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
106: (Pairing) Dean/Lisa

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Drop Your Guard" by Jasmine Thompson (3:14) from _Another Bundle of Tantrums_ : Write a drabble between 304 words and 324 words.

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Mary Margaret/Snow White: Write about pure-blood supremacy.

* * *

Count: 324


	43. Royal

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Septimus Weasley/Cedrella Black  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; soulmates; soulmarks; and original characters (Daisy Edwards and Margret Prewett)  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Septimus/Cedrella; (Theme) True love; and (Length) 314 words to 334 words

* * *

 **We Found Love** _  
042\. Royals_

When she turned fifteen, Cedrella was faced with a hard decision of the life-changing variety. Her soulname had formed. In some cases, this event would be celebrate within the family, but this wasn't one of them.

Cedrella's soulmate was a blood traitor. The proud and superior Black family would _never_ accept this. She glared down at her soulname. It seemed to mock her.

 _Septimus Weasley_.

Cedrella knew who he was. They attended Hogwarts together. She was a year above him in Ravenclaw. Weasley was in Gryffindor.

Looking at her soulname, Cedrella found she didn't have it in her to ignore the name – and her soulmate. Soulmates were too important to be cast aside. As a romantic, Cedrella had grown up listening to the stories about soulmates and true love while dreaming of the day when she would receive her own.

Cedrella had _always_ trusted soulnames and soulmates. There had to be a reason, and she wasn't going to start questioning it.

Armed with the name of her soulmate, Cedrella began to plan. She needed to find a way to approach Septimus and get to know him. She needed to start saving _all_ of her money. It would be important for their future.

Knowing her family, there was little doubt in Cedrella's mind that she would be disowned. The Blacks would not want to be associated with her or her soulmate.

Shaking her head, Cedrella forced herself to think about her classes as she gathered her things.

Cedrella grabbed her wand, casting the Soulname Privacy Charm. Soulnames were a private and personal, having no place in public. With her soulname concealed, she grabbed her bag before heading down to the Great Hall.

She joined by her best friends, Daisy Edwards and Margret Prewett.

"How happy of a birthday is it?" Daisy asked.

"Satisfying," Cedrella answered. "We need to be formally introduced."

"Congratulations," Margret said.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
182: (Pairing) Septimus/Cedrella

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Royals" by Jasmine Thompson (3:24) from _Another Bundle of Tantrums_ : Write a drabble between 314 words and 334 words.

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Mary Margaret/Snow White: Write about true love.

* * *

Count: 314


	44. Wrecking Ball

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour; and Bill Weasley/Lavender Brown  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and magical accidents  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Bill/Fleur/Lavender; (Theme) Cursed; and (Length) 348 words to 368 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _043\. Wrecking Ball_

It was no secret that Bill Weasley was still in love with his first wife, Fleur. He called her the love of life. But there was no explanation of the end of their relationship and his new marriage to Lavender.

Plenty of people assumed Lavender sought Bill after her relationship with Charlie ended. There was a Muggle saying about the third time being the charm, and Bill was her third Weasley brother. Somehow, Lavender got Fleur to flee to France, leaving her family behind.

All anyone knew was Fleur wasn't seen again and Lavender became a Weasley within a few weeks. A year later, she had twin sons named Arthur and Louis.

Within the family, Victorie and Dominique easily adjusted, even going as far as to call Lavender their mother. It drove Molly insane, and she refused to acknowledge Lavender as part of the family. Most of the Weasley followed Molly's example. Only Bill and his daughters considered Lavender to be a Weasley.

It was strange considering Gabrielle and her parents _welcomed_ Lavender with open arms. They had no problem with Bill's new wife.

It took eight years and another child – Gabriel – before the truth came out, published on the first page of _The Daily Prophet_.

Apparently, Lavender wasn't _really_ Lavender. Lavender was Fleur – at least Fleur in mind and magic. Some crazy Muggle-born named Frank N. Stein used Muggle science and magic to combine Fleur and Lavender into the prefect woman. Only, he switched their bodies. The issue was hushed up the Department of Mysteries.

After a long discussion with Bill and the Delacours, it was decided that Fleur-as-Lavender would remain in England with Bill and their daughter while Lavender-as-Fleur would head to Canada for a fresh start.

Once the truth came out, the Weasley family tried to embrace Fleur-as-Lavender as family, like nothing had happened. While Bill and his wife didn't stop them, it was clear the damage was done. The relationships were strained and their was a thick tension. Bill and his wife wanted the best for their five children.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
170: (Pairing) Bill/Fleur/Lavender

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Wrecking Ball" by Jasmine Thompson (3:58) from _Another Bundle of Tantrums_ : Write a drabble between 348 words and 368 words.

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Prince Phillip: Write about someone being cursed.

* * *

Count: 348


	45. Rather Be

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Padma Patil/Draco Malfoy  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; fairytale elements; cursed character; and dragons  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Padma/Draco; (AU) Dragon; and (Length) 397 words to 417 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _044\. Rather Be_

As the second daughter, Padma was considered little more than a spare. With her brother destined to be the next king and her twin sister betrothed to a key ally, people simply forgot about Padma. Instead of dwelling in resentment or sorrow, Padma embraced her freedom. Without anyone watching her, she was free to do whatever she wanted.

She easily picked up the whispers about princes and noblemen disappearing. People were worried and panic was being to set in. It took a day for Padma to identify the first disappearance as Prince Draco of the Slytherin Kingdom. He disappeared two years ago.

A day later, Padma packed a bag and she departed to the Slytherin Kingdom.

The Slytherin Kingdom had fallen into despair under the rule of Stewart Tom Riddle. Padma wrinkled her nose in distaste. She had never liked him, in their limited interactions. The capital city of Starling had changed since her last visit. There was an aura of gloom and darkness. The city felt her feeling uneasy, so Padma decided to stay her favorite cave. It was a cave she discovered while exploring with Prince Draco and Princess Hermione of Ravenclaw.

It was a warm cave ten miles south of the city. As she settled in for the night, Padma discovered she wasn't alone and she was endangered.

Panic set in as Padma stared at the dragon towering over her. She fought to remain calm and logical. This dragon wasn't charging her and it showed no interest in eating her.

As she stared at the dragon, her eyes widened. She knew _those eyes_. Only one person had them, said to be a gift of the stars themselves.

"Draco?" she asked.

To her amazement, the dragon nodded _his_ head.

Determination filled Padma. She _needed_ to save Draco and restore peace to Slytherin.

"Can you fly?" she asked.

Draco nodded.

"In the morning we needed to head to the Dark Forest," Padma said, planning out their adventure. "Sybill the Seer lives there. She might be able to help us break the curse."

Draco nodded, again.

Padma frowned. "Do you know who cursed you?"

The dragon nodded.

"Can you write it down?"

Using a claw, Draco scratched the name of _Tom Riddle_ into the cave wall.

"I always said he was evil."

That night, they slept.

In the morning, they flew towards the west.

Only Sybill the Seer would know how to break the curse and stop the evil Tom Riddle.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
187: (Pairing) Padma/Draco

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Rather Be" by Jasmine Thompson (4:07) from _Another Bundle of Tantrums_ : Write a drabble between 397 words and 417 words.

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Malefecent: Write a Dragon AU.

* * *

Count: 411


	46. Demons

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Rubeus Hagrid/Myrtle Warren  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and bullies  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Hagrid/Myrtle; and (Length) 229 words to 249 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _045\. Demons_

Getting to learn magic was real was a dream come true until she got to Hogwarts. The school was filled with bullies, indifferent professors, and peers that ignored everything about them.

It wasn't until Myrtle's third year that she made a friend. He was an outcast like her. He was too tall, too big, and too strong to be a first year.

Possessing courage she didn't know she had, Myrtle approached Hagrid on the third day of the term.

"I'm Myrtle," she said, taking a seat next to him.

He looked startled before offering a smile, "Rubeus Hagrid."

They didn't speak much, finding comfort in each other's presence. After a few weeks, they started talking. Before Myrtle knew it, the school year was over and she headed home with a _true friend_. With Hagrid by her side, Myrtle felt like she could take on the world.

Myrtle's fourth year started with Olive Hornby trying to steal her glasses while her friends looked and giggled.

"Come on, Warren," Olive teased, her tone mocking, "all you have to do is grab your glasses."

Myrtle tried to grab them as Olive and her friends tossed them around. After a few attempts, she heard something crunch under Olive's foot and her friend erupt into laughter.

"What's going on here!" demanded Minerva.

Everyone quieted.

"They stole My's glasses and broke them," Hagrid explained.

While Oliver and her friends tried to claim otherwise, Hagrid helped Myrtle.

"I gotch'ya, darlin'," he told her.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
103: (Pairing) Hagrid/Myrtle

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Demons" by Jasmine Thompson (2:39) from _Another Bundle of Tantrums_ : Write a drabble between 229 words and 249 words.

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Graham/The Huntsman: Write about Charlie, Newt, or Hagrid.

* * *

Count: 246


	47. A Thousand Years

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Helga Hufflepuff/Salazar Slytherin  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and Salazar has reasons for not liking Muggle-borns  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Helga/Salazar; (Theme) Change; and (Length) 331 words to 351 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _046\. A Thousand Years_

Despite being know as the kind and gentle one, Helga was unbelievable stubborn. She was happy to stand back and allow Godric and Salazar to butt heads. They both had egos the size of England. It was critical that they learned to work together for the success of their school.

Over time it got harder and harder for Helga to stand back. Rowena had locked herself away with her books while Godric's demands grew more and more outrageous and Salazar retreated further and further into himself.

Bitterness, resentment, and arrogance were were growing. Helga knew these emotions could be the undoing of the school and their friendship. She had to options: stand back or interfere.

It was easy to decide to interfere. Godric's ego needed to be checked and Salazar needed to talk about his feelings and opinions. Since Rowena was occupied, Helga took it upon herself to straightened things out.

Clearly, they couldn't be trusted to do it themselves. It was best Helga did this.

Helga started with seeking Salazar out and sharing a cup of tea or a meal together. In the beginning, their meetings were tense and filed with awkward silence.

"Why are you here?" Salazar demanded an afternoon in April.

"Because you're my friend," she answered. "I'm concerned about you."

It took weeks before Salazar started to engage in Helga's conversations.

With Salazar being taken care of, Helga turned her attention to Godric. Godric made it easy. He had plenty of questionable ideas – like leaving the Dark Forest and the Black Lake unwarded so _anyone_ would wonder in. It was _an excellent_ idea with a school full of children.

"We _really_ need to discuss the Muggle-borns," Salazar stated in a meeting.

"Leave it, Salazar," Godric said. "They're coming and there's nothing you can do about it."

"What would you like to discuss?" Helga asked.

Salazar looked surprised, but he quickly launched into his explanation. He wanted to start another school for Muggle-borns where they would learn reading, writing, numbers, manners, and basic hygiene. Muggle-borns would start attending at the age of the six. Their parents wouldn't know the truth, being told their children were offered an apprenticeship and be given some money.

Helga was quick to agree.

Godric followed.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
084: (Pairing) Helga/Salazar

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "A Thousand Years" by Jasmine Thompson (3:41) from _Another Bundle of Tantrums_ : Write a drabble between 331 words and 351 words.

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Belle French: Write about a character who wants to change their significant other.

* * *

Count: 351


	48. Not About Angels

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Deneb Malfoy/Ron Weasley/Halesia Potter  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; femslash; threesome (M/F/F); female!Draco Malfoy (Deneb); female!Harry Potter (Halesia); and Ron Weasley is open-minded  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Ron/Draco/Harry; and (Length) 308 words to 328 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _047\. Not About Angels_

From a young age, Deneb Malfoy knew what was expected from her. She would marry a wealth, pure-blood lord and have two sons – an heir for each family. As she grew up, Deneb started to think. She didn't want children in a loveless marriage, like her parents planned. She wanted a career with adventure and she was a marriage filled with love.

At the age of eleven, Deneb fell in love with a dark-haired girl with pretty green eyes at Madam Malkin's.

"I'm Deneb," she said with a smile.

The girl slowly returned the smile. "I'm Halesia," she said in response.

"Are you excited for Hogwarts?" Deneb asked.

Halesia nodded, looking uncertain.

"What House do you want to be in?"

"I don't know."

"Are you new to magic?"

Halesia nodded.

The two girls bonded as they were fitted for their robes. Deneb explained the Houses, and Halesia liked the idea of Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. After their robes were done, Deneb took Halesia around Diagon Alley for the remainder of their supplies. When they got to Ollivander's for their wands, Deneb learned Halesia's last name was Potter and her new wand was the brother of You-Know-Who's wand.

Before parting, Deneb gave Halesia a kiss and a promise to be in touch, leaving Halesia with a blush.

In their time apart, Deneb got to planning. She couldn't be in Slytherin. Halesia wouldn't do well there. In order to be with Halesia and have a proper family, they needed to share a husband, preferably a second son from one of the Scared Twenty-Eight Families. He would need to be Light-sided and pure-blood. That didn't leave many options.

The answer came to Deneb when she found Halesia on the train, seated in a compartment with Ron Weasley. Deciding to test the youngest Weasley, Deneb greeted Halesia with a kiss. Ron turned red and his eyes widened.

"I'm Deneb Malfoy," she said, offering her hand.

Ron's eyes widened further. He took the hand, saying, "Ron Weasley."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
184: (Pairing) Ron/Draco/Harry

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Not About Angels" by Jasmine Thompson (3:18) from _Another Bundle of Tantrums_ : Write a drabble between 308 words and 328 words.

* * *

Count: 328


	49. Breathe Me

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan; and Dean Thomas/Fay Dunbar  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; slash; het; and mentions of canon character death (Albus Dumbledore)  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Dean/Seamus; (Length) 313 words to 333 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _048\. Breathe Me_

At eleven, they became best friends, sharing everything. Something between Dean and Seamus _clicked_ – like between Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Over the years, they were there for another – bad grades, extra credit, crushes, breakups, and sickness. At sixteen, they became _more than_ friends, but there was no defining their relationship. They were Dean and Seamus.

At seventeen, things started to change following the death of the headmaster.

Dean was forced to grow up _fast_. He ran away from home – in an attempt to protect his family – and he turned to his friends for help. There was no hope or a knut to be found from anyone, including Seamus.

With a heavy heart, Dean went on the run – with just his wand and the clothes on his back. For months, Dean ran and hid, only coming out when Fay Dunbar found him. She took him and cared for him.

On a stormy day in May, there was word of a rebellion forming at Hogwarts. They shared a look before heading to Hogsmeade. In Hogsmeade, they joined the crowd of people headed to Hogwarts.

"Dean," Seamus greeted, slapping him on the back. "How are you?"

Uncertain of how to reply, Dean stared.

"You okay, mate?"

Before Dean could comment, McGongall took command, ordering people around. The night was blur as Dean fought. In the end, they won.

In the midst of celebrating, Dean found himself kissing Seamus. He reacted by pushing the Irish boy away.

"I'm with Fay," he said.

Seamus shrugged, "And I'm with Lavender. This is none of their business." He moved to kiss Dean again.

"No, this is over," Dean told him, shaking his head. He wanted to be with Seamus, but his was unwilling to forgive Seamus' silence and he was unwilling to betray Fay.

Seamus glared. "Why?"

"You weren't there when I needed you."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
107: (Pairing) Dean/Seamus

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Breathe Me" by Jasmine Thompson (3:23) from _Another Bundle of Tantrums_ : Write a drabble between 313 words and 333 words.

* * *

Count: 313


	50. Mad World

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Godric/Helga; and (Length) 296 words to 316 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _049\. Mad World_

As a child, Helga remembered different adults having different roles within the village. Her father was responsible for brewing potions while a neighbor grew plants and someone else acted as a healer.

When she questioned the practice, all the adults said the same thing: "That's how things are done." She hated the answer. It was unheard of for someone to specialize in more than one area. Magic was handed down within the family. At an early age, Helga's brother started learning the art of potions from their father.

Watching the adults, Helga _knew_ it was possible for a person to learn multiple areas of magic. She watched and learned as best as she could.

At sixteen, Helga had the chance to show off when their village was attacked. Most of the adults were killed, leaving behind children and old adults with the family grimoires.

Helga took it upon herself to collect the various grimoires and study them, educating herself in magic.

With everything she learned, Helga started teaching the children. The old adults sat back and watched, telling her her attempts were useless and wasteful.

It took three years, but Helga proved them wrong.

Around the same time, new families started moving into the village. They were slowly engrained into the village. In order to join the magical lessons, each family had to share their grimoire. Taking bits and pieces from different grimoires, Helga created new books to share with everyone.

As word got around, more families joined the village, eager to learn. Among the new arrivals was a man named Godric Gryffindor. He wanted to open a school, and Helga knew just the place. There was an abandoned keep up the hill from the village.

Teaming up with Rowena and Salazar, they opened a school to educate everyone.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
088: (Pairing) Godric/Helga

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Mad World" by Jasmine Thompson (3:06) from _Another Bundle of Tantrums_ : Write a drabble between 296 words and 316 words.

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Kristoff: Write about a Hufflepuff.

* * *

Count: 299


	51. Say Something

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Neville/Hannah; and (Length) 318 word to 338 words

* * *

 **We Found Love** _  
050\. Say Something_

Neville forced himself to take a deep breath as he listened to and endured the Slytherins talking about Hannah in a sexual manner. Turning his head, Neville met the brown eyes of his betrothed.

He gritted and clenched his teeth as he was forced to listen to them discuss what a _fine_ witch Hannah grown into. It would be easy for them to have fun – _so much_ fun – with her and it would be easy to get away with.

Glancing around the classroom, he spotted Professor Carrow busy with some students, instructing them on the importance of listening and following directions form their "superiors." Professor Carrow loved _correcting_ the behavior of students.

As he turned back to his textbook, Neville tried to block the Slytherins out and focus on his work.

Next to him, Hanah curled further into herself as if she were trying to disappear. Watching her filled Neville with a rage and fury. His hands curled into fists and he started to think.

Before he knew it, Neville had his wand out and he was beginning to cast a series of silent hexes and jinxes. Once he realized what he was doing, Neville decided to continue. What was the point of stopping now?

Behind him, the Slytherins started to panic as the spells took affect: their ears growing large, their noses growing long, eyes widening and fingers fattening. The Slytherins started to panic, drawing the attention of Professor Carrow. Uncertain what to do, the professor escorted the students to the Hospital Wing.

"You shouldn't have done that, Nev," Hannah whispered.

"Maybe." he shrugged, "but they shouldn't have spoke about you like that."

"Next time you should say something," Hannah told him. "You're gonna be in a lot of trouble."

"There won't be a next time," Neville stated. "There shouldn't have been a first time. I doubt Professor Carrow will let them get away."

Hannah sighed, shaking her head.

"Maybe you should say something then," he said. " _I_ have every right to defend your honor – unless you want to cancel the contract."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairing Challenge  
039: (Pairing) Neville/Hannah

The Album Challenge  
Song: "Say Something" by Jasmine Thompson (3:28) from _Another Bundle of Tantrums_ : Write a drabble between 318 words and 338 words.

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Grumpy: Write about a character with a bad attitude.

* * *

Count: 334


	52. All of Me

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** one-sided Cho Chang/Marietta Edgecombe  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; femslash; and bitterness  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Cho/Marietta; (Theme) Unrequited love; and (Length) 327 words to 347 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _051\. All of Me_

For years, Marietta had stood by Cho's side as her best friend. She offered a shoulder to cry on when boys were stupid, she had an opinion on the boys her friend dated, and she would listen as Cho babbled on _and on_ about her current beau.

Over the years, Marietta did her best to remain a patient and loyal friend, but she was tired of being Cho's best friend.

Marietta wanted more than that.

She wanted to be _at_ Cho's side as her girlfriend and partner.

After years of being Cho's friend, Marietta knew what Cho wanted and she knew how to treat her. She knew she could be _the best_ partner, if Cho ever gave her the chance.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. Cho Chang was straight. She was _only_ interested in guys. There was no chance for Marietta to swoop in and whisk Cho off. Cho would never fall _in_ love with her – returning Marietta's feelings.

Despite her best efforts, Marietta couldn't help but dream and fantasize about the life she could have with Cho. It would be _just them_ – no guys and no children. They would travel and have fun, being the doting aunts to their friends' children.

Every morning, she would wake up and discover it was all just a dream, making her heart break just a little more.

Shaking her head, Marietta tried to clear all thoughts of her _best friend_ – her silky black hair, creamy skin, full and kissable lips, and her sparking brown eyes – from her mind.

With a sigh, Marietta's shoulders slumped in defeat. It was hopeless. She would never not be able to think about Cho and the life she wanted. Marietta knew better than anyone that Cho would never return her feelings and she knew it was pointless to hold out hope.

When she closed her eyes, Marietta could picture the one time she and Cho had kissed, years ago when they were back at Hogwarts together.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
172: (Pairing) Cho/Marietta

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "All of Me" by Jasmine Thompson (3:36) from _Another Bundle of Tantrums_ : Write a drabble between 327 words and 347 words.

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Mulan: Write about unrequited love.

* * *

Count: 329


	53. I See Fire

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** one-sided Lily Evans/Alice Monroe  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; and femslash  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Lily/Alice; and (Length) 322 words to 342 words

* * *

 **We Found Love _  
_** _05_ _2\. I See Fire_

The first thing Alice Monroe noticed about Lily Evans was her read hair. It wasn't like Weasley or Prewett red hair. It was a vibrant red. It was loud and resonant and bright. It was a color Alice had never seen before, and it was a color she wouldn't soon forget.

Something about Lily's har made Alice think of fire. It was like her hair was kissed by fire.

Soon after formally meeting Lily, Alice found her personality matched her hair as vibrant: bright, passionate, and strongly opinionated. One person that really got Lily going was James Potter. Underneath all her words and anger was a spark that Lily felt for Potter. It was a spark no one else shared with Lily – including Snape. Luckily, Lily didn't know it was there.

"The _arrogance_ of t-that toe-rag," Lily said, pacing up and down their dorm room. "The _very_ nerve of him! Why would I _ever_ be interested in someone like him?"

As she listened to Lily rant and rave about Potter, a thought crossed her mind that caused her eyes to light up.

"You should show him," Alice suggested, "that you aren't – now or ever – interested in him."

Lily stopped pacing, turning to look at her friend. "You're right. How do I do that?"

Alice thought for a moment. She needed to be careful since this was delicate situation. "You should date someone else?"

Lily frowned. "I have _no_ interested in Severus."

"I didn't mean Snape. And you don't _really_ have to date them."

"Like pretend to date someone?"

"Yes."

"But who?"

"Someone who knows the truth and will go along with it. Someone you're close to so it _looks_ real, and you'll be comfort around."

Lily frowned. "I guess I should go for a friend that doesn't like Potter or any of his friends."

"Good idea."

"I can only think of one person."

"Frank."

"As in Frank Longbottom?"

Lily nodded.

Alice frowned. She wanted Lily to pick _her_. She was _so much_ better than Longbottom.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairing Challenge  
044: (Pairing) Lily/Alice

The Album Challenge  
Song: "I See Fire" by Jasmine Thompson (3:32) from _Another Bundle of Tantrums_ : Write a drabble between 322 words and 342 words.

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
August Booth: Write about a character who does not learn from their mistakes.

* * *

Count: 338


	54. Everybody Hurts

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Salazar Slytherin/Rowena Ravenclaw  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Salazar/Rowena; and (Length) 237 words to 257 words

* * *

 **We Found Love _  
_** _05_ _3\. Everybody Hurts_

When they were young, magical villages were remote. Adult witches and wizards were paranoid – about others stealing their magical secrets or taking their children. Salazar knew other witches and wizards weren't the enemy, they were the ally against Muggles. Muggles sought to kill them, for some reason.

He learned that the hard way. One night, he watched from his hiding place as Muggles slaughtered his family. Everyone in the village was a cousin, an aunt, or an uncle. Only four people survived the attack, all of them were children.

As the oldest male, Salazar took it upon himself to protect the others. Together, they gathered all the magical items they could – potions, wands, and books – before leaving the village. Muggles knew were their village was and they weren't safe there anymore.

They fled to a neighboring village. They didn't receive a warm welcome, but they weren't turned away. It was in this new village where Salazar met Rowena. For a time, they were close and they were discussing the the idea of marriage. While Salazar was sour and bitter and paranoid, Rowena saw passed all that to the man underneath. He couldn't recall a time he was happier.

Then Godric came into town, ruining everything. He preached about living in harmony with Muggles. Mugglls were a friend. All of Salazar's hard work disappeared as the villagers agreed to give Muggles a chance.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairing Challenge  
087: (Pairing) Salazar/Rowena

The Album Challenge  
Song: "Everybody Hurts" by Jasmine Thompson (2:47) from _Another Bundle of Tantrums_ : Write a drabble between 237 words and 257 words.

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Rumplestiltskin: Write about a Slytherin.

* * *

Count: 237


	55. Hold It Against Me

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Dudley Dursley/Cho Chang; and Harry Potter/Lavender Brown  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; Dudley Dursley is a wizard; and Vernon Dursley is a decent human  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Dudley/Cho; (Word) Loyal; and (Word) Towel

* * *

 _There's a spark  
In between us  
When we're dancin' on the floor_  
–"Hold It Against Me" by Britney Spears from _Femme Fatale_

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _054\. Hold It Against Me_

It was a surprise when two Hogwarts letters arrived. One was addressed to _Mr. H. Potter of the Cupboard under the Stairs_ , which was expected, while the second one was addressed to _Mr. D. Dursley of the Second Largest Bedroom_ was a _huge_ surprise. It was a shock to Petunia Dursley, leaving her speechless with wide eyes. Her husband was equally shocked, but he accepted with a frown, stating that he knew his boy was special.

With the arrival of Dudley's Hogwarts letter, Harry had the chance to read his own. His green eyes widened as he read over the words. He _knew_ there was such a thing as magic. This proved it! Excitement and joy filled Harry.

Those feelings were short-lived.

Harry wasn't the _only_ wizard in the family.

Dudley was magical as well.

And Dudley had received an acceptance letter as well.

It seemed that Harry and Dudley would be attending the same school _again_.

The thought made Harry's shoulders slump. He didn't want to attend the same school as his cousin. Elementary school was hard. Dudley and his group of friends bullied all the other students into staying away from Harry, and the teachers looked down at him because of the lies about him. He was pretty sure Hogwarts would be a repeat of that experience.

 **...**

While Uncle Vernon accepted Dudley's newfound magic, Aunt Petunia was a different story. She turned cold and distant overnight. She glared and sneered at Harry while she ignored her husband and she spoke with her son in short sentences and clipped tones.

This treatment lasted for weeks until Aunt Petunia was gone one morning. She packed up her belongings – the fine china, her clothes, and those ridiculous and frilly hand-towels. Uncle Vernon said nothing on the matter, telling his son to stop crying and ordering his nephew to cook bacon for breakfast.

For Harry, not much changed. Uncle Vernon moved him from the cupboard to Dudley's second bedroom, which resulted in Dudley throwing a tantrum. Vernon had ordered his son to stop acting like a spoiled brat and be a man. Men didn't cry and throw tantrums. Men accepted their fate and they moved on.

 **...**

A few weeks later found Harry following Rubeus Hagrid through Diagon Alley. Dudley and Uncle Vernon were trailing a few feet behind. The large man led them to the bank where Uncle Vernon could exchange his muggle money for magical money. Harry was surprised when Hagrid announced that Harry had an account. Since it was Harry's, only he could enter and take money.

Armed with their money and their supply lists, Hagrid led Uncle Vernon and the two boys around Diagon Alley. It took most of the day to find and purchase their supplies. Uncle Vernon had turned pale when he listened to Olivander tell Harry about his wand being the brother wand of He-Who-Must-Be-Named, the man who murdered Harry's parents and _so many_ other people.

 **...**

On the train ride to Hogwarts, Harry and Dudley sat away from one another.

Dudley met a cute girl named Lavender who introduced him to some of her friends, Neville Longbottom, Padma and Parvati Patil, and Blaise Zabini. While Dudley didn't hit it off with everyone, he made friends with Lavender. Meanwhile Harry found himself with a quiet girl named Lisa Turpin. She led him to a compartment with her betrothed Terry Boot and a few others, including her older cousin Cho Chang. At the Sorting Ceremony, Dudley followed Lavender into Gryffindor while Harry went to Ravenclaw with Lisa and Cho.

 **...**

Harry and Dudley had different experiences. Harry bloomed in Ravenclaw, making friends that encouraged him to study and do his best in class while Dudley had trouble adjusting and he had a difficulty time making friends. Some of his Housemates disproved of his treatment of his cousin, who was considered a celebrity and a savior because he defeated the Dark Lord.

During his first flying lessons, Harry managed to impress Madam Hooch. In turn, she brought Professor Flitwick and Oscar Wilson to watch him at the next lesson. By the end of the day, Harry was new Ravenclaw Seeker, much to the annoyance of his new friend Cho. Apparently Cho wanted the position, but she shrugged and promised to help him practice.

As Harry easily adjust, Dudley continued to have trouble. He missed his old friends, his house, his toys, and all of his electronics. Magic wasn't coming easily to Dudley, and there were only a few people he could turn to for help. After punching an older Slytherin, Dudley managed to befriend Hermione Granger. She scolded him for his use of violence before taking him to the nurse to get his sore hand healed. With Hermione's assistance, Dudley managed to make sense of his homework and magic.

 **...**

It wasn't until their fourth year when Harry and Dudley _really_ became friends. As they attend Hogwarts together, their relationship mellowed. They were no longer enemies or whatever they were before Hogwarts. These days, they were civil. They got along, but they were content to ignore each other.

They reunited when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire as the fourth Champion, making him one of two Hogwarts Champions. Their friendship brought their group of friends together. Within ten minutes, Dudley was smitten with Cho Chang, finding her to be funny, loyal, and intelligent. She wasn't afraid to tell Harry when he was being stupid.

When he heard about the Yule Ball, Dudley rushed to ask Cho to be his date. He stuttered and tripped over his words as he asked, and Cho agreed. Dudley was surprised to learn his cousin was taking Lavender.

Dudley and Cho danced the night away at the Yule Ball on Christmas Day. While he missed seeing his dad, Dudley had an amazing time.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
156: (Pairing) Dudley/Cho

The 12 Days of Christmas Challenge  
Prompts: (Date) December 25; and (Word) Sore

The Alphabet Challenge  
L: Loyal

Alternate Universe Challenge  
097\. Not A Dud AU: In this AU, Dudley was born as a wizard too, and he goes to Hogwarts with Harry.

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
106: (Character) Cho Chang

The Christmas Character Challenge  
Ham: Write about Dudley Dursley

Climb to the Top of Mount Potter Challenge  
Prompt: (Word) Towel

The FRIENDS Competition: The One With 472 Prompts  
Season Three, TOW The Jam: Write about Dudley.

If You Dare Challenge  
225\. Pronounced, Powerful, Durable, and Good

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Emma Swan: Write about a Gryffindor.

* * *

Count: ~970


	56. She's in Love With the Boy

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Percy Weasley/Audrey Hightower  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe; het; and character death (original charater)  
 **Prompts:** (Pairing) Percy/Audrey

* * *

 _What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday  
_–"She's in Love with a Boy" by Trisha Yearwood from _Trisha Yearwood_

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _055\. She's in Love With a Boy_

It was a cold and rainy day when Percy Weasley reunited Audrey Hightower. She working behind the counter at Rosa Lee Teabag. Percy watched as she smiled, interacting with customers and sending orders out with a flick of her wand. They attended Hogwarts together. Audrey was three years older and she was in Hufflepuff.

Without anywhere to go or anything to do, Percy got in line. He ordered a cup of simple jasmine tea and two blueberries scones. Audrey took his order with a smile that made his heart skip a beat. There was something about her.

Percy took a seat in a red armchair, pulling a book out of his bag. While _Violence in the Forest: A Defense Guide_ wasn't his favorite, Percy liked reading and learning from various textbooks. Defensive magic was the best thing to study with the return of the Dark Lord. It was important to be prepared in event the worst should happen.

A few pages into the book, a tray settled on the table next to him. When he finished his current page, Percy sat the book aside to take a hold of his teacup. As he sipped his tea, a piece of parchment on the tray caught his eyes. With a frown, he picked it up. It was unfamiliar cursive handwriting, signed by Audrey. It was a simple message: _If you're still here in an hour, I would love to talk. –Audrey_

Percy smiled, tucking the parchment into the back of the book. He didn't know why, but he wanted to save it for some reason. Returning the teacup to the tray, he resumed reading.

An hour later, Audrey flotted down in the seat next to Percy. They exchanged a smile as Percy moved to close his book.

"How are you?" Audrey asked, tucking her brown hair behind her ear.

Offering a shrug, Percy answered, "Fine."

Audrey frowned at the answer. "What are you doing these days?" she asked. "As you can tell, I'm running the family business."

"I work at the Ministry," Percy replied. While he was proud of his job at the Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic, he didn't feel like bragging.

"Like you always wanted," Audrey said with a teasing grin.

Percy returned the smile. "Why are you working here? Last I heard you were pursuing your Mastery in Charms."

"Uncle Alex got sick," Audrey responsed with a small smile, "and no one was willing to take over. I decided to drop out of my Mastery to take over."

"Why?"

"It's what you do for family," Audrey stated with a smile. "I'm sure you know that feeling better than anyone."

Percy's smile quickly grew forced as he felt guilt and shame stirring in his stomach. He wasn't an expert on family these days.

 **...**

After his first visit, Percy began a regular at Rosa Lee Teabag. He spent time talking with Audrey each visit. The only reason Percy returned to Rosa Lee was to see Audrey. Before he knew it, October had turned into November and into December.

 **...**

When Percy visited Rosa Lee Teabag on the first of December, he found the store was closed. There was a note on the door. It was short and simple: _Due to a family emergency, Rosa Lee will be closed for a few days. For for the inconvinience._

With a frown, Percy headed to home. He quickly sent an owl off to Audrey. What family emergency.

The answer came the next day as he was reading _The Daily Prophet_. Alexander Prince was dead, leaving behind a sister and her family, which included Audrey. Percy put the newspaper aside before sending Audrey another letter, offering his condolences and inquiring about the funeral service. He wanted to attend.

 **...**

Three days later, Percy had an arm wrapped around Audrey as she cried, grieving the loss of her uncle. He rubbed her back, trying to offer some form of comfort, as he started at the tombstone.

 _Alexander Ellis Prince.  
Beloved husband, brother, and uncle.  
Born 21 January 1940.  
Died 30 November 1995._

As they stood there, rain started pouring. Percy said nothing as he pulled Audrey closer before casting a few Warming Charms. It wouldn't do for either of them to get sick. Watching Audrey grief the loss of her uncle filled Percy with a longing for his own family. He quickly squashed the feeling.

Percy wrapped his left arm around Audrey, keeping her close. He placed a peck on her forehead.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
036: Percy/Audrey

The 12 Days of Christmas Challenge  
Prompts: (Pairing) Percy/Audrey; (Character) Percy Weasley; (Character) Audrey Weasley; (Date) December 1; and (Year) 1995

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
467\. (Song Title) "She's in Love With a Boy" by Trisha Yearwood

If You Dare Challenge  
504\. Rain

* * *

Count: ~800


	57. Beautiful Trauma

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Justin Finch-Fletchley/Susan Bones  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; mentions of off-screen character death; themes of murder (in self-defense); and guilt  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Justin/Susan; (Word) Snow; (Word) Tree; and (Length) 400 words to 420 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _056\. Beautiful Trauma_

Glancing up at the sky, Susan Bones took in the sight of the stars before she resumed her walk towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Her breath was visible as she tried to locate her boyfriend. It was cold, but this was the Scottish highlands in the middle of December with a foot of snow on the ground and more expected to fall.

It took Susan five minutes to locate her boyfriend. He was seated under a tree on the edge of the forest. She smiled at the sight of him, but it faded as she neared him and she took in his appearance. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was staring down at his fingers.

Biting her lip, Susan knelt down in the snow as she reached out and took his hands in hers.

"Count with me," she muttered as she moved to hold one of his hands in both of hers. "One," she counted, squeezing a finger before moving onto the next, "two, three, four five." She moved to the other hand. "Six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

"Su," Justin Finch-Fletchley said, his voice cracking and rough. He looked into her blue eyes.

"I'm here," she whispered, clutching both of his hands.

Justin nodded, a helpless expersion on his face.

Susan bit her lip, thinking about what to do next. She wanted to ask Justin if was alright or if he had _that dream_ again, but she didn't see the point. She knew what he would say and she knew the truth. Justin would lie, like he always did because in reality he wasn't alright and he always had that dream – the dream where he killed Rodolphus Lestrange in the Battle of Hogwarts. While Justin killed the man – a horrible, terrible man that was one of You-Know-Who's loyal Death Eaters – to save himself, he struggled with the knowledge and guilt of killing someone. Justin was soft-hearted and kind man. Before the war, he dreamed of being a healer. He wanted to save people. But he killed someone, and the guilt was eating him.

"I love you," Susan decided to say.

"I love you, too," Justin said in response.

"I'm here," she muttered, her grip on his hands tightening. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'll help you through this."

"H-how?" Justin asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I'll take you to see Sewlyn," she said, remembering the woman her aunt sent aurors to. She was some kind of mental healer. Susan remembered people coming back from her looking and feeling better.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
028: Justin/Susan

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Beautiful Trauma" by Pink (4:10) from _Beautiful Trauma_ – Write a drabble between 400 words and 420 words.

Climb to the Top of Mount Potter Challenge  
Prompt: (Word) Tree

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Regina Mills: Write about the loss of innocence.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 49. Snow

* * *

Count: 420


	58. Revenge

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Draco Malfoy/Roxanne Weasley  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; cross-gen pairing; age difference;  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Draco/Roxanne; (Word) Good; (Word) Little; (Word) Poison; (Word) Rain; and (Length) 336 words to 356 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _057\. Revenge_

It was raining on the day Roxanne Weasley met Draco Malfoy in Paris. She was visiting her cousins in the city when she grew bored, deciding to go for a stroll. Her cousins and her brother, Fred, were busy talking about their love lives and their correct partners. Roxanne was single – the only on their large family, beside Uncle Charlie.

Roxanne was walking around the magical shopping center, debating her next course of action when it started to rain. With a sigh, she ran for cover in the nearest restaurant. Inside, she decided to take a seat at the bar. She selected the empty seat next to a handsome blonde haired man.

"This seat taken?" she asked, stopping next to it.

The man glanced at her before shaking his head.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, sitting down. She ordered a drink before returning to her internal debate. At the moment, she liked the option of poisoning her cousins and Fred. It was simple. All she would have to do was cook. She smiled at the thought of watching them with food poisoning.

With a laugh, she took a long sip of her drink.

"What's so funny?" the blonde man asked.

"Me cooking," Roxanne answered with a little smile.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"I'm thinking I'll cook dinner and feed it to my cousins," she explained. "They all forget what _a good cook_ I am."

"Have they done anything wrong?" the man asked.

Roxanne shrugged before bitterly replying, "They're all happy in loving relationships and I'm bitterly single."

The man offered a small smile before ordering them another round of drinks. "I know that feeling," he said.

Over the course of the next few hours, Roxanne and her new friend sat at the bar drinking round after round. Before she knew it, Roxanne was giggling and following the man to a chapel. They were lonely and bitter, it made sense to be together.

The next morning, Roxanne woke in a large bed next to a nude Draco Malfoy with a pounding headache and a lovely diamond ring.

* * *

 **This was written for  
**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
126: Draco/Roxanne

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Revenge" by Pink featuring Eminem (3:46) from _Beautiful Trauma_ – Write a drabble between 336 words and 356 words.

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
Prompt: 14. Little

Climb to the Top of Mount Potter Challenge  
Prompt: (Word) Poison

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Killian Jones/Captain Hook: Write about a character with a troubled past.

Pairing Boot Camp: Cross-Gen  
Prompt: 29. Good

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 04. Rain

* * *

Count: 356


	59. Whatever You Want

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; and Scorpius Malfoy is a Drumstrang student  
 **Prompt** : (Pairing) Rose/Scorpius; (Word) Shape; and (Length) 392 words to 412 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _058\. Whatever You Want_

In Rose's sixth year it was announced Hogwarts would play host to a new Tri-Wizard Tournament. This new tournament was designed to be something of a team event. The tasks weren't officially announced, but there were rumors of dueling and Quidditch.

On the second of September, the staff got to work on selecting twenty students from sixth years and seventh years to enter into the competition. Rose was one of four Gryffindors selected, along with her cousin Al Potter. Their cousins from other Houses were selected as well.

"Maybe we should be Team Weasley," Lacey Wood joked with a wink. She was the girlfriend of Lucy Weasley.

"Over half the team are Weasleys, Weasley related, or dating a Weasley," added Lysander Scamander.

Everyone laughed.

 **...**

On the thirtieth of October, the Hogwarts students and faculty gathered to welcome the groups from Beauxbatons and Drumstrang. The arrival of the Drumstrang group brought whispers from the Slytherins.

"I thought he was a squib," muttered Fitzroy Prince, next to Rose.

"Who?" she asked with a frown, looking over the Drumstrang group. There was a cute young man with white blonde hair and grey eyes that caught her attention.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Prince answered. "He's the son of Draco Malfoy."

Rose turned her attention back to the Drumstrang students. Her blue eyes met those grey eyes. She blushed, but refused to look away. In response, he winked.

 **...**

It took three days before they official met. During that time rumors started circulating Hogwarts. Everyone was curious why Scorpius attended Drumstrang instead of Hogwarts. In addition, everyone noticed how attractive he was.

Rose in the library, working on her Ancient Runes essay, when Scorpius sat down at her table. She looked, meeting his grey eyes, and she blushed a little.

"Can I help you?" Rose asked.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Scorpius questioned.

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an o-shape as she stared at him. "Why here?" she asked after a moment.

"You're different," Scorpius replied with a shrug. "There's something about you."

Rose accepted the answer with a nod of her head. "You can seat anywhere you want," she added.

Scorpius smirked in response.

 **...**

After that day, they started sitting together everyday. Most days, Rose would claim the same table in the back of the library and Scorpius would join her within three hours. At first, they worked in silence. A week into sitting together, they started talking. Mostly small talk about their favorite classes and their families. Scorpius had endless questions about Rose's family, her various cousins.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
054: Rose/Scorpius

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Whatever You Want" by Pink (4:02) from _Beautiful Trauma_ – Write a drabble between 392 words and 412 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 12. Shape

* * *

Count: 412


	60. What About Us

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; time travel  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Sirius/Ginny; (Word) Abrasive; (Word) Flock; (Word) Women; and (Length) 419 words to 439 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _059\. What About Us_

It wasn't until he met the fabulous Miss Ginerva "Ginny" Margaret White that Sirius understood there was _something_ about redheads. They were a fierce kind of women with abrasive demeanor and kindhearted, caring individuals. In meeting Ginny, Sirius understood James' fascination with Lily Evans. It would seem that the Marauders flocked to redheaded women.

"Padfoot's smitten," James Potter stated with a smirk.

"Whadd'ya mean?" asked Peter Pettigrew with a mouthful of food, looking between his friends.

"Don't look now, but here comes Ginny," James said with a wink.

Sirius' grey eyes widen as he messed with his hair, fixed his tie, and tried to look good before glancing around for Ginny.

"That's what we mean," Remus Lupin answered with a smile, motioning towards Sirius.

Peter's eyes widened as he nodded.

James and Remus burst into laughter as Sirius turned to glare at them.

Turning to his plate, Sirius stabbed at a piece of sausage. He didn't like his friends' teasing, but he won't complain. He didn't seem the point since he had subjected James to the same treatment. All he needed to do was wait for the day Remus became infatuated with someone.

As he tore into the sausage, Sirius' eyes widened as he saw _his_ favorite redhead walk by. Ginny White looked lovely this morning with her redhead styled in some kind of twisting up-do with a few pieces framing her face. As the sight of her, Sirius' sighed. "Good morning, Ginny," he said, his tone dreamily.

She turned, her brown eyes meeting his grey. "Morning, Black," she responded with a kind smile before turning back to her conversation with Valeria Prince. The pair walked a little further down the table before taking seats.

"Did you hear that?" James said, his tone mocking and swooning.

"Ginny knows my name," Remus added, " _and_ she said 'morning'."

"It's only a matter of time before she starts calling me 'Sirius' instead of 'Black'," James finished with a false sigh.

"Oh, swoon," Remus laughed, "someone better catch Padfoot."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his friends before turning his attention back to his breakfast. He quickly resumed eating his sausage. As he ate, his eyes drifted down the table, towards Ginny. She was laughing and eating with Valeria, a few seats away from Evans and her friends.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard James gasp. "Oh, Merlin," he said.

Turning, Sirius saw his best friend with the morning edition of _The Daily Prophet_. He was staring at the front page with wide eyes.

"What is it, Prongs?" Sirius asked, curious.

Wordless, James turned the paper around to show Sirius the front with the blaring headline "Body Found at Ministry of Magic Identified as Tom M. Riddle – You-Know-Who."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
141: Sirius/Ginny

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "What About Us" by Pink (4:29) from _Beautiful Trauma_ – Write a drabble between 419 words and 439 words.

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
Prompt: 38. Women

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Red/Ruby Lucas: Write a story about how looks can be deceiving.

Pairing Boot Camp: Cross-Gen Pairing  
Prompt: 16. Flock

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 34. Abrasive

* * *

Count: 439


	61. But We Lost It

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Horace Slughorn/Rosmerta Sewlyn  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompt** : (Pairing) Horace/Rosmerta; (Word) Motion; and (Length) 317 words to 337 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _060\. But We Lost It_

It was her bravery that drew him to her. Despite everything she had witnessed and endured, she didn't crumble like one would expect. She defied the odds and came out stronger - better with a spine of steel. She was far from a withering flower. While she was delicate, but her heart weathered the storm and her thorns took blood.

Rosmerta was a woman like no other.

When he witnessed her strength and bravery for himself, Horace Slughorn was over come with emotions and desires. He wanted that strength, he found himself envious.

After her strength and bravery, Horace took note of her beauty and kindness. She was nurturer and carer, living up to her name of _great provider._ Rosmerta took care of everyone with simple motions and a few words, giving them a place to stay and a drink or something to eat.

The more he watched her, the more Horace noticed about her. While Rosmerta didn't excel at a particular type of magic, she was talented in Charms, Healing, and Warding.

During the Battle of Hogwarts, she focused on Defensive Charms as she ran over the battlefield, tending to injured individuals and providing cover as someone else prepared an offensive attack. Then afterwards, she took dozens of Pepper-Up Potions as she worked tireless and long hours to tend to those injured with Poppy and anyone else with basic Healing knowledge.

When the war was over, Rosmerta opened the doors to The Three Broomsticks, offering people a free meal and a drink, and a place to stay in exchange for their work on Hogwarts. The school needed some major repairs before the first of September came with the start of a new term.

To help with the reports and reconstruction of Hogwarts, Horace called upon numerous of his former students - the famed members of his Slug's Club. Most were happy to donate a few galleons, and a few others provided their labor and some couldn't be bothered to help. Those that couldn't be bothered to help, without a good reason, were expelled from the Slug Club and blacklisted.

Horace had a bigger and better plans for the Slug Club, all inspired by Rosmerta.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
178: Horace/Rosmerta

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "But We Lost It" by Pink (3:27) by _Beautiful Trauma_ – Write a drabble between 317 words and 337 words

Pairing Boot Camp: Diversity Pairing  
Prompt: 11. Motion

* * *

Count: 336


	62. Barbies

**Fandoms** : Harry Potter and Pokemon  
 **Pairing** : Dennis Creevey/Demelza Robins  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; and fusion with _Pokemon  
_ **Prompts** : (Pairing) Dennis/Demelza; (Word) Godly; and (Length) 333 words to 353 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _061\. Barbies_

When Dennis Creevey started his Pokemon journey, he was excited with plans to follow in the footsteps of his older brother, Colin. In Colin's first year as a Rookie Trainer, he managed to collect all eight of his Kalos gym badges and enter into the Lumiose Conference. Colin made it all the way to the Top Eight before he was eliminated.

As far as Dennis was concerned, his big brothe _was the best_! There weren't many people that could compete with him. To him, his big brother was godly and everyone else paled in comparison.

At the beginning of Dennis' journey, he received a Litleo from the local breeder, Mrs. Figgs. He started his journey by heading to Lumiose City. He wasn't ready to challenge the gym, yet, but it seemed like a good place to start. Dennis met Demelza, an aspiring Flying type Specialist, at the Pokemon Center. While she was technically a Rookie Trainer, she was in her second year.

The pair quickly hit it off, deciding to travel together. It was an easy decision for Dennis. While Colin traveled around on his own, Dennis found he was incredibly lonely on his own with only his new Litleo for company. The idea of having a friend was too good to pass up.

Together, Dennis and Demelza sat off from Lumiose City for Santalune City, which Demelza suggested as the sight for Dennis' first gym challenge. Viola was a Bug-type Specialist, and he would have a type advantage with Litleo being a Fire-type Pokemon. It wouldn't be an easy gym battle, but Dennis would have an advantage and any advantage was good.

When they reached the Pokemon Center in Santalune City, Dennisn received deviating news from his father. Colin was missing and they're any leads. The disappearance of his big brother took over Dennis' thoughts as he continued with his journey. As he left Santalune City with his first badge, there were whispers of an organization called Team Flare rising. Within months, Dennis learned there was link between his brother's disappearance and this group.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
068: Dennis/Demelza

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Barbies" by Pink (3:43) from _Beautiful Trauma_ – Write a drabble between 333 words and 353 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 48. Godly

* * *

Count: 345


	63. Where We Go

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; slash; original character (Cece Daniels); and mentions of het  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Oliver/Percy; (Word) View; (Word) Yell; and (Length) 417 words to 437 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _062\. Where We Go_

In the beginning of their first year, Oliver and Percy became friends. It was an unlikely friendship that bloomed in Potions class and during long hours in the common room. Oliver was friendly and outgoing while Percy was studious and cautious.

Together with Cece Daniels, they were best friends. Cece was adventurous and quiet, bridging their friendship well.

Everything changed in their third year when Oliver joined the Quidditch team. He went from spending time with Cece and Percy to flying with Wendy Harper until curfew and hanging out with Charlie in the common room. Charlie and Bill were all too happy to befriend Percy's best friend and take Oliver for themselves.

By the time they left Hogwarts, Oliver and Percy were barely speaking. Cece was the only thing that kept them connected.

It was Cece that brought them back together two years after graduation. She was getting married to Roger Davies. As her two long-time friends, Percy and Oliver had the privilege of being in the wedding party. Percy got to walk her down the aisle and give her away while Oliver a bridesmaid with her younger sister.

Oliver and Percy found themselves talking and spending time together, like back in their early Hogwarts days. During these interactions, Percy found his boyhood crush had returned.

On Cece's wedding day it wasn't the lovely bride that made his heart stop, it was the view of Oliver in his dress robes.

Somehow, between the alcohol and Cece's encouragement, Percy and Oliver found themselves dancing together at the reception. While Oliver was popular with the single witches, he kept dancing with Percy. It made his heart skip a beat.

"Can I tell you something?" Oliver asked over the loud music.

Hardly one to tell, Percy wordlessly led Oliver to a quiet corner.

"Sorry, we couldn't talk over there," he explained with s blush.

Oliver smiled. "Somethings never change," he said, fondly. "You never did like loud places."

Percy blushed.

Reaching out, Oliver cupped Percy's cheek with a fond look in his eyes. "You haven't really changed, have you?" he asked.

Percy stared at him in confusion.

A silence fell over them.

Dropping his hand, Oliver moved in closer until he had Percy blocked against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked. They were awfully close.

"Something I should have done when I was thirteen," Oliver whispered before leaning forward. His lips claimed Percy's in a kiss.

Percy's eyes widened before he started to return the kiss.

"Wanna go out sometime?" Oliver whispered when he broke the kiss.

"Yeah," Percy agreed before pulling Oliver into another kiss.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
022: Oliver/Percy

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Where We Go" by Pink (4:27) from _Beautiful Trauma_ – Write a drabble between 417 words and 437 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 39. Yell

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
Prompt: 14. View

* * *

Count: 345


	64. For Now

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; and mentions of femslash  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Ted/Andromeda; (Word) Answer; (Word) Event; and (Length) 326 words to 346 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _063\. For Now_

They were in the same year and they shared a number of classes together over the years, but they didn't _real_ meet until their sixth year. It was a dark hallway after curfew of all places. Andromeda Black was sneaking back to the Slytherin common room while Ted Tonks was patrolling the hallways. It was an event he would forever remember.

"I should assign you detention," Ted stated, raising an eyebrow as he took in Andromeda's appearance. Two buttons on her blouse were miss-buttoned and her skirt was uneven.

Andromeda flushed. "Can I request serving that detention with Slughorn or Flitwick?" she asked.

Taken back by her answer, Ted smiled. "Your opinion is noted," he said with a nod. He cleared his throat before saying, "Miss Black, for being out after curfew, you are assigned to serve detention with Professor Flitwick tomorrow night at seven o'clock for two hours."

"If we're done, can I go back to my common room?" Andromeda asked.

"Of course, Miss Black, you're free to return to your common room," Ted stated.

Andromeda took two steps forward before looking over her shoulder at Ted. "Well, aren't you going to escort me?" she asked. "After all, how else are you to ensure my immediate return to the Slytherin common room?"

"Miss Black, please allow me to escort you back to the common room," he said, offering her his arm. He was raised to be a gentleman.

She took his arm with a smile.

The pair walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Was he worth it?" Ted asked as they approached the hallway that led down to the dungeons.

Her smile turned into a smirk as she answered, "Who said it was a 'he'?"

"Was _this person_ worth being caught after curfew for?"

"No, unfortunately," she replied with a sigh. "Rita Skeeter doesn't live up to the gossip."

"How unfortunate," he agreed.

They stopped a few yards from the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Andromeda dropped her arm before turning to face him.

"Fear not," she began, "for not all is lost. Skeeter might not be worth, but _you_ are."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
009: Ted/Andromeda

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "For Now" by Pink (3:36) from _Beautiful Trauma_ – Write a drabble between 326 words and 346 words.

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
Prompt: 19. Answer

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 07. Event

* * *

Count: 346


	65. Secrets

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Remus/Tonks; (Word) Profit; and (Length) 320 words to 340 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _064\. Secrets_

The first time they met was in the corner of The Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore arrived the meeting with Moody, and Moody recruited a few aurors from within the Ministry. Tonks believed Potter and Dumbledore the first time she heard the news.

Why would someone lie about the return of You-Know-Who? It was unlike Dumbledore. While Tonks didn't know Potter, she didn't think he would about a mass murderer returning from the dead.

Tonks was old enough to remember the terror and fear brought on by You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. People were afraid to leave their houses and nowhere seemed to be safe. There were attacks everywhere - manors, Diagon Alley, on the Ministry, in the Muggle World. The _thought_ of You-Know-Who was enough to frighten people.

It was a sunny day in June when Tonks followed Moody and a few others into The Leaky Cauldron. They were greeted by Snape, and a man introduced as Lupin. It was short meeting.

That first meeting, nothing stood out. Lupin was a tired looking man with graying hair.

After a few meeting at Number Twelve, Tonks was invited to stay for a drink with her cousin and some of the others. Somehow the topic of Hogwarts came up, and Sirius started telling story after story about him and his friends. With each story, Lupin turned a little more red and tried change the subject. It took a few failed attempts before Lupin started telling embarrassing stories about Sirius. It was sometime in that night that Lupin became Remus.

It wasn't until Christmas dinner with her parents that Tonks realized she had feelings for Remus. All it took was a dozen questions about her personal life and a few suggestions on single men from her mother for Tonks to realize that she fancied Remus - it was like making a profit from the goblins. It was unbelievable.

Following her epiphany, Tonks decided to see how Remus felt about her. It took Sirius and a few bottles of firewhiskey to make Remus talk about his feelings for her, which did exist.

Unfortunately, Remus closed himself off after Sirius' death. He wanted little to do with Tonks and love in.

It wasn't until Dumbledore died that he was willing to give them a chance.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
091: Remus/Tonks

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Secrets" by Pink (3:30) from _Beautiful Trauma_ – Write a drabble between 320 words and 340 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 31. Profit

* * *

Count: 340


	66. Better Life

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Bellatrix Black/Rodolphus Lestrange  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; mentions of verbal abuse; mentions of physical abuse; and Bellatrix Black is a horrible woman  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Bellatrix/Rodolphus; (Word) Unequaled; and (Length) 310 words to 330 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _065\. Better Life_

The betrothal was finalized and sealed before his third year in Hogwarts – and after Bellatrix's graduation. Daughters of the House of Black were unequaled in status. The contract suited Bellatrix better than himself.

While they were both from Scared Twenty-Eight Families, the Blacks were considered a "better" family that the Lestrange. By getting a Black bride of their son and heir, Rodolphus' parents were looking to advance their status in society. After all, there were only three Black brides available and they were often sold to the highest bidder or the family with the best offer.

Rodolphus learned of his fate the morning before he returned to Hogwarts. In accordance with the contract, he wasn't allowed to date another witch while Bellatrix was free to pursue as many relationships as she wanted. Learning of the betrothal ruined all of Rodolphus' plans of pursuing Alice Monroe. If Rodolphus was kept with another witch or breaking any condictions of the contract, his family would be forced to pay restitution and Rabastan would take his place.

As the older brother, Rodolphus would try to protect his brother – even entering a loveless marriage with a woman that had complete control over his life.

It wasn't until that Yule when Rodolphus learned what a horrible woman Bellatrix was. She took one look at him, sneered before she started making several comments about his physical appearance. As Rodolphus followed his parents' orders in trying to please Bellatrix and get to know her, her insults continued. By the time the break was over, Rodolphus had bruises on his arms from her manhandling and scratches from her sharp nails.

During his years at Hogwarts, Rodolphus tried to focus on his studies. He sent his free time researching betrothal contracts. He _had_ to try and find a way out of this contract – one that wouldn't doom his brother. Bellatrix deserved to be alone.

A month after his graduation, Rodolphus was married to Bellatrix. It was a marriage in name only. Rodolphus continued to sleep in his childhood room while Bellatrix occupied the Heir Suite with her numerous lovers. Only interacted when they were in public or when Bellatrix was bored and she wanted to play with her husband.

It took five years, but Rodolphus found a way to end his marriage. Bellatrix had failed to produce an heir within those five years.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
007: Bellatrix/Rodolphus

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Better Life" by Pink (3:20) from _Beautiful Trauma_ – Write a drabble between 310 words and 330 words.

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Milah: Write about a relationship where the female is the abuser.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 09. Unequaled

* * *

Count: 330


	67. I Am Here

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Severus Snape/Lily Evans  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; and mentions of cheating  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Severus/Lily; (Word) Argument; and (Length) 396 words to 416 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _066\. I Am Here_

She was his first and only love. For him, Lily Margaret Evans was the only one for him. They met as children, and he fell hard and fast. For years, they were best friends until Severus made a mistake – stupid, terrible mistake – that cost him his _entire_ relationship with Lily Evans.

In the heat of the moment – in the middle of the argument – Severus called her a mudblood, which was one of the worst things he could have said to her. He regretted saying that word the moment it left his mouth.

After losing Lily, Severus tried hard to move on with his life. He came close to make several mistakes, like giving into the pressure of his Housemates and joining the Death Eaters. Instead, Severus tried to keep his head down and focus on his schoolwork. It was difficult with the harassment and bullying from several of his Housemates and other classmates.

Severus graduated Hogwarts and he went off to Paris, where he received a Mastery in each Potions, and Dark Magic. When he returned to London, five years later, Severus was surprised to get a letter form Lily Potter.

It was a short letter, asking for the chance to meet in a few days at Rosa Lee Teabag in Diagon Alley. Severus took less than an hour to send a reply to Lily, agreeing to the meeting in the morning.

Three days later, Severus sat down across from Lily with a pot of white tea between them.

"It's good to see," Lily said with an awkward smile.

Severus nodded.

Lily sighed, taking a sip of her tea.

"How far along are you?" Severus asked over his own cup.

The blunt question made Lily to choke on her tea. "How–?"

"I studied Healing under Madam Delacour," he replied.

"As in Apollina Delacour?"

Severus nodded.

"Wow," she said, sounding breathless. "You've really gone places." She laughed, sounding bitter. "You've really made something of yourself."

It sounded like there was regret in her tone.

Lily sighed. "I know where not close anymore," she began, "but I need a favor. You're the only one could think of."

Wordlessly, Severus motioned for her to continue.

"I'm leaving James," she stated. "He's cheating on me with _Alice_." She closed her green eyes as her hands went to cradle her stomach. "Since I'm muggle-born, James will get full custody." Her eyes opened. "I won't let James take _my baby_."

"How can I help?" Severus asked.

"I need a _Muto Pater_ Potion?"

Severus' eyes widened. That was a dark potion and it was illegal in Britain. The potion would change the genetic make up of Lily's unborn child and assign a new father. "Who would the father be?" he asked.

"You, if you'll have _us_ ," Lily answered.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
093: Severus/Lily

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "I Am Here" by Pink (4:06) from _Beautiful Trauma_ – Write a drabble between 396 words and 416 words.

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
David Nolan/Prince Charming: Write a "rags to riches" story.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 05. Argument

* * *

Count: 416


	68. Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Jimmy Peakes/Romilda Vane  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; mentions of depression and alcoholism; and mentions of the use of love potions  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Jimmy/Romilda; (Word) Wave; and (Length) 311 words to 331 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _067\. Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken_

Stepping out of the fireplace, Romilda took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of home – sandalwood, roses, and cotton. At the familiar scent, Romilda felt the tension in her shoulders ease. It felt like a weight had been taken off of her shoulders. With another feel breaths, she felt the stress and tension melting away.

It was good to be home. There was nowhere less she would rather be.

Feeling relaxed, Romilda walked out of the living room and she headed up to the bedroom. She had some belongings to put away and she wanted to change out of her work clothes.

In the years since she had left Hogwarts, Romilda had grown and matured greatly. After being doused with a love potion in her seventh year, she swore off all forms of love potions and enchantments and anything that could manipulate feelings or induce feelings in another person – without a good reason for the use.

After being dosed with a love potion, Romilda struggled with depression and feelings of self-worth. It was a dark phase of her life filled with terrible relationships, poor decisions, and a lot of alcohol.

These days, Romilda was an author with a few successful books, which detailed her failed relationships and battles with mental illness as well as her own usage of love potions. She was married to a fabulous man who had stood by her side during her dark days and her recovery. Jimmy was passionate and patient. It served as her rock and he helped her weather each and every storm.

Entering the bedroom, Romilda smiled at the sight of her husband and their two cats napping on the large bed. Jimmy snored, making her laugh softly. Romilda offered the two cats, who opened their eyes, a small wave before she turned attention to unpacking her bag.

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
175: Jimmy/Romilda

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken" by Pink (3:21) from _Beautiful Trauma_ – Write a drabble between 311 words and 331 words.

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Viktor/Dr. Whale: Write about depression/suicide.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 25. Wave

* * *

Count: 311


	69. You Got My Love

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Teddy Lupin/Pansy Parkinson  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; cross-gen pairing; Pansy is a mermaid; and mentions of murder  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Teddy/Pansy; (Word) Boat; (Word) Stiff; and (Length) 501 words to 521 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _068\. You Got My Love_

Times like these were difficult for anyone. Pansy was stuck between a rock and a hard place. There was the option of following the tradition and taking her rightful place as Heir-Appointed or she could ignore this tradition and turn her back on _everything_ she knew.

Her eyes stuck as she thought about her situation.

At the age of eighteen, every merpeople was allowed to visit the surface world where they were encouraged to find a human and make them fall in love. Once the human was in love with them, the merperson had–.

Shaking her head, Pansy forced those thoughts away. It was an old and dark tradition, dating back centuries. The tradition was founded revenge.

Centuries ago, witches and wizards hunted merpeople down and killed them for sport. Merpeople were hunted into hiding – near extinction, according to history. Pansy thought those facts were exaggerated. Within the merpeople community, there were Twenty-Eight families dating back several centuries.

Pansy had turned eighteen almost fifteen years ago, and she refused to meet any humans. She wanted no part of that blasted tradition. It was pure accident that led Pansy to meeting Teddy Lupin. She went up to the surface to look at the stars in the night sky when strange sounds drew her attention. Curious, she investigated the source to find a boat on firing and sinking. Among the wreckage she found _him_ and decided to save him.

After saving Teddy, Pansy kept an eye on him. He caught her, and they fell in love.

"Pans, are you alright?" asked Teddy, placing a hand on her shoulder.

At the feel of his touch, she sobbed.

"Pans, what's wrong?" he asked, concern in his tone.

Opening her eyes, she tried to wave off his concerns. "You need to leave," she told him. "Leave and forget me – and _never_ return."

Teddy's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going anywhere, Pansy," he vowed. " _I_ know something is wrong, and I'm not leaving until we talk."

"Please," Pansy begged. "Forget me and move on."

"Never," Teddy said. "I love you."

Pansy bit her lip as she forced herself to take a few deep breaths to keep herself from sobbing. "That's the problem," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Teddy frowned as he wrapped an arm around Pansy's shoulders. "Explain it to me, Pans," he muttered.

"I have to kill you," Pansy confessed in a soft tone. She felt Teddy's arm stiff. "In order to be Heir-Appointed, I have to trick a human into falling in love me then kill them."

"Do you want to?" Teddy asked, his tone soft.

"No," Pansy replied, shaking her head. "I want to _live_ with you and I want us to have a future together."

"We will," he promised, reaching out with his other arm he lifted her chin and directed it to look at her. "Look at me."

Slowly, Pansy opened her eyes.

"I have a way for us to be together," he told her. "You can become human – well a witch, technically. Do you want–?"

"Yes," Pansy replied, cutting off his questions. "Yes, I want to be human with you."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
168: Teddy/Pansy

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "You Get My Love" by Pink (5:11) from _Beautiful Trauma_ – Write a drabble between 501 words and 521 words.

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Ariel: Write a Mermaid!AU.

Pairing Boot Camp: Cross-Gen  
Prompt: 04. Boat

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 46. Stiff

* * *

Count: 521


	70. I Think I'm in Love

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Charlie Weasley/Katie Bell  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; and mentions of past relationships  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Charlie/Katie; (Word) Bath; and (Word) Narrow

* * *

 _You ask me how I feel I say nothing  
But lately colors seems so bright  
And the stars light up the night  
My feet they feel so light  
I'm ignoring all the signs  
_–"I Think I'm in Love" by Kat Dahlia from _My Garden_

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _069\. I Think I'm in Love_

It was Katie's third month on the reservation when she official met Charlie Weasley. She remembered he worked on a dragon reservation, but she couldn't remember which. The answer came to her when Charlie was escorted into the Hospital Wing by two other dragon handlers. He had some burns on his back that needed treatment. According to the other handlers, Charlie was burned by a dragon while trying to protect a newbie handler.

"You got this, Bell?" the Head Healer asked.

Katie nodded as she pulled out her healing wand. She ran a few Diagnostic Charms before she applied a Freezing Charm to his back to help cool the area as she collected the potions and checked his medical charts for any known allergies.

Once she had the correct potions, she quickly got to work on administering them. After the first round of potions were administered, Katie decided to give him a bath and change him into something comfortable for the night.

The next morning, Charlie was fully healed and released. He left with a smile that sent Katie's heart skipping a beat.

 **...**

After their first official meeting, Katie started running into Charlie around the reservation. It started off by seeing each other at the coffee shop where Katie would spend an afternoon with a book and a cup of coffee. Charlie would join her and they would talk for hours. They quickly bonded and became friends.

Every time they crossed paths, Katie cursed her fluttering heart. She was ready for this feeling. It was too soon. She was _barely_ over her broken heart and Oliver Wood. In fact, that was the reason she took a job in another country.

Six months into their relationship or whatever they shared, Charlie made the first move. After visiting the market and having dinner, he pulled Katie into a long kiss that left her breathless in more ways than one. Despite everything telling her it was a bad idea, Katie chased after Charlie's lips for another kiss.

 **...**

The next few months sped by. There were noticeable changes in Katie and Charlie's relationship. They were closer before – both emotionally and physically – but she didn't know _what_ they were. Were they friends or were they in an exclusive relationship? While Katie was dying for answers, she didn't dare ask these questions in fear of those answers.

"You okay?" Charlie asked one morning.

"Mm, 'm fine," Katie muttered in response.

"You've been distant, lately," he whispered, staring closely at her. "Is it because you're returning to London?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's a short trip. I need to make my transfer official." Katie and another healer shifted places for a year in some exchange program. Now that her year was up, Katie didn't want to return to Saint Mungo's and London. She wanted to stay on the reservation with Charlie.

"You're transferring?" Charlie asked, his tone was surprised.

"Yeah," she replied, cuddling closer to him. "I don't wanna go back to London and Ollie."

"Do you like here?" he asked, something heavy and hopefully in his tone.

"There's nowhere else I would rather be," Katie admitted after a few seconds. She offered Charlie a small smile.

He responded by pulling Katie into a kiss.

Charlie saw Katie off the next morning with a long kiss, promising to greet her when she returned in a few weeks.

 **...**

Only two days into her return, Katie ran into Oliver. She was leaving Gringotts when she spotted him walking hand and hand with another woman into The Glass Slipper. Their eyes met from across the street. Oliver stopped and Katie turned to walk to The Leaky Cauldron. She was pleased to note that her heart didn't flutter at the sight of Oliver and she didn't feel _anything_.

A few days later, Katie received a surprise visitor at work. Oliver greeted with a smile and large bonquet of flowers. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I was hoping we could talk," Oliver answered, his tone hopeful.

"What is there to talk about?" Katie asked, crossing her arms. " _You_ decided that when I walked in on you and Alicia. I wanted to talk then, but you wanted Alicia."

"Your chance is over, Wood," Charlie stated as he wrapped an arm around Katie.

Katie's eyes widened as she turned to look at him. "Charlie," she whispered.

In response, Charlie pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
020: Charlie/Katie

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
622\. (Occupation) Healer

Brewing Amortentia Challenge  
One frozen ashwinder egg: Write a drabble between 200 words and 700 words about Charlie.

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
Prompt: 07. Narrow

Conversation Starter Challenge  
6\. Name a song that makes you feel happy. _Use a song as inspiration for your story._

The FRIENDS Competition: The One With 472 Prompts  
Season Four, TOW The Jellyfish: Write abut someone getting injured by a creature.

Greek and Roman Mythology  
Prompt 3: Write about one character healing another.  
Optional Prompts: (Genre) Hurt/Comfort

If You Dare Challenge  
153\. Dragon's Breath

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Malefecent: Write about a reunion.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 38. Bath

* * *

Count: ~700


	71. Defying Gravity

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Blaise Zabini/Padma Patil  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; mentoins of background pairings; mentions of femslash; mentions of threesomes;  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Blaise/Padma; (Setting) Hogsmeade; (Word) Building; (Word) Dark; (Word) Direction; (Word) Fluttering (Word) Poison; and (Word) Winter

* * *

 _I know it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear someday I'll be  
Flying so high  
Kiss me goodbye  
_–"Defying Gravity" performed by Idina Menzel from _Wicked_

* * *

 **We Found Love**  
070. _Defying Gravity_

The idea of romantic love was something of a foreign concept to Blaise Zabini. He heard about it and he heard about it, but he hadn't actually seen it. His mother went husbands like Minister Fudge accepted bribes. To the best of his memory, his mother had never actually loved any of her husbands, including Blaise's own father. Blaise knew his parents had an arranged marriage. His mother never hid that nor her feelings on the matter. She hated her first marriage, and she vowed never to subject Blaise to one himself.

One of the first times Blaise remembered seeing romantic love was Lord Malfoy and his wife. He came upon them in a dark hallway at Malfoy Manor. They were in a close embrace, talking in hushed tones. Because of the tenderness and closeness of the scene, Blaise found it hard to look away. Instead, he watched, transfixed. There was something about the scene and the moment that stood out to Blaise.

Blaise didn't really give much thought about romantic love until he was fourteen and his friends started dating. Several of those friends were betrothed – either to each other or someone else. He knew Pansy Parkinson fancied herself in love with Draco Malfoy while denying her true feelings for Daphne Greengrass. Daphne was holding out hope for Pansy, but she was getting closer to Theodore Nott by the day. While he lacked experience of his own with romantic love, Blaise knew it was only a matter of time before Pansy lost out on both Draco and Daphne.

As he watched his friends, Blaise slowly developed an interest in romance and love himself. While he wanted to find love, he was interested in dating or falling in love with any of his own Housemates.

It took him awhile to decide on a person of interest. He made his decision during the Battle of Hogwarts when he saw Padma Patil fiercely fighting off Rabastan Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback, side by side with Fay Dunbar and Dean Thomas, in defense of Lavender Brown.

The following year, Blaise watched and waited as he tried to find a way to approach Padma. She was an amazing witch with a mischievious smile and bright eyes that twinkled when she figured a problem out. The more he watched her, the more he had a fluttering sensation in his heart.

On the second Hogsmeade weekend of the year, Blaise found Padma wondering the steets of the village alone. Last he saw of her, she was leaving the castle with her twin sister and some Gryffindors. From what he understood Parvati was dating Fay while Lavender was in some weird relationship with Dean and Seamus.

After a few minutes, Blaise decided to approach her. She looked a little lost and lonely. Both were things Blaise was familiar with.

"Would you like some company?" he asked, falling in step next to her.

Padma jumped at the sound of his voice before she turned in his direction. Her eyes widened a little as she took in his appearance. "What do you want, Zabini?" she asked, her tone soft.

He took a few minutes before answering, "I'm thinking about visiting Honeyduke's for chocolate, and I wanted to know if you'd be interested in joining me."

Peering at him through her dark lashes, Padma asked, "Why me?"

"I want to get to know you," he replied in honesty. "I think you're amazing – beautiful, loyal, smart, ambitious, brave, and strong."

Padma stared at him, blinking a few times. "I do need some dark chocolate," she said, holding her right hand out.

With a smile, Blaise took her hand, leading her towards the candy shop. They exchanged small talk, mostly about rumors and friends and classes, as they walked around the shop, picking up various types of candy. Once they purchased everything and left the shop, Blaise and Padma wondered around the small village.

"Why now?" Padma asked with a frown as she turned to face Blaise. "Why me?"

Blaise frowned in response. What was she talking about?

"Why are you _now_ starting to date?" she questioned, adding more details. "I know girls – and some guys – have been asking you out for years and you've expressed an interest in dating or relationships. Why are you interested? And what's so special about me?" When she finished speaking, Padma bit her lip, peering up at Blaise.

He took a moment to think before he responded. "You know of my mother," he stated.

Padma nodded. Everyone in the British Wizarding World knew about Lady Zabini. She was rather infamous. She was something of black widow, taking a new mate every few years before he would mysteriously die. There were rumors she poisoned her husbands when she tired of them.

"Growing up, I never _saw_ love between her and any of her husbands," he explained. "I didn't know it existed until I saw it between someone else."

A pitying look crossed Padma's face as she listened. Reaching out, she took a hold of his hand. She remained silent, trying to offer her support and encourage him to keep talking.

"I didn't decide I wanted that for myself until third year," he continued on to explain. "I spent the last few years watching everyone, looking for someone I wanted to be with."

Her dark eyes widened as she listened. He was building to a large reveal and her heartbeat faster. She urged him to keep going.

"I knew you were the one for me last May," he carried on saying, "when I saw you during the Battle. You were beautiful and I could barely look away."

Blaise paused for a moment, "I approached you, today, before anyone else realized what an amazing woman you are."

Leaning forward, Blaise stared down at Padma, meeting her dark eyes.

It took Padma a moment to realize what he was doing. With a smile, she met his lips with his own. Blaise was a gentleman. He wanted her to make the first move.

As they broke the kiss, Padma felt her breath catch in her throat. Her smile widened as she chased after Blaise's lips. All too soon, they were making out in the middle of Hogsmeade as snow started to fall around them.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
149: Blaise/Padma

The Alphabet Challenge  
D: (Word) Direction

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
534\. (Song Title) "Defying Gravity" – Wicked

Build a Zoo Challenge  
Gorilla (Enclouse): (Setting) Hogsmeade

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
Prompt: 01. Building

Character Boot Camp: Minor Character  
Prompt: 40. Dark

Climb to the Top of Mount Potter Challenge  
Prompt: (Word) Poison

Conversation Starter Prompts Challenge  
12\. What do you love about winter? _Write a story set in winter._

The FRIENDS Competition: The One With 472 Prompts  
Season Four, TOW All The Haste: Write about a Slytherin.

If You Dare Challenge  
Prompt: 367. Gentle Snowflakes

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Elsa: Write about the bond between sisters.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 40. Fluttering

* * *

Count: ~1,000


	72. Let Her Go

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Petunia Dursley/Arabella Figgs  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; femslash; mentions of mafia; and Petunia is a decent person  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Petunia/Arabella; (Word) Line; (Word) Supply; (Word) Trade; and (Length) 242 words to 262 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _071\. Let Her Go_

It was a rainy day in November when Petunia's life was altered. Her husband was nothing more than a criminal and a fraud. He didn't work for Gunnings selling drills. He was a member of a dangerous crime family.

Petunia discovered the truth by chance when she filed the paperwork to take legal custody of her nephew, Harry. While she didn't _really_ want the boy, she wasn't willing to do anything illegal. After learning there was no such person as Vernon Dudley Dursley, Petunia sought answers. She turned to an older friend of her parents, Hector Sewlyn.

Within a month, Petunia had a package containing information on Vernon – friends, associates, their neighbors, and his mistress. A week later, while Vernon was on a business trip, Hector helped Petunia and her two boys disappear.

The Sewlyn family was willing to supply Petunia with a new life and a identity, but it came at a price. She needed to be a member of the family. There was only one person willing to marry her, Arabella Figgs – Hector's favorite niece. Like Hector, Arabella was a squib.

In order to protect and care for her family, there wasn't a line Petunia wasn't willing to cross. She was willing to trade her life for that of her children. For Petunia Maria Evans Sewlyn, family was priceless and she would do anything to protect hers.

Almost ten years later, two letters were delivered to _H. J. Sewlyn_ and _D. H. Sewlyn_.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
180: Petunia/Arabella

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Let Her Go" by Jasmine Thompson (2:52) from _Bundle of Tantrums_ – Write a drabble between 242 words and 262 words.

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
Prompt: 50. Supply

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 03. Trade

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
Prompt: 50. Line

* * *

Count: 247


	73. La La La

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : George Weasley/Leanne Clearwater  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; and mentions of femslash  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) George/Leanne; (Word) Pie; (Word) Wretched and (Length) 335 words to 355 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _072\. La La La_

When the war ended, things didn't return to normal or change overnight. It was a process that would take months. For some people, things changed dramatically.

George Weasley was felt feeling wretched. Things would _never_ be the same. Fred was _gone_ and he wasn't coming back. George didn't know what to do – or who to be – without his twin brother. Despite the feeling of hopelessness, George pushed forward and tried to move on. Fred wouldn't forgive him he joined his brother anytime soon.

In his grief, George found comfort in taking numerous women to bed. Something about being intimate with anonymous witches made George feel better – for a brief period of time.

He was at some celebration or another hosted by Angelina Johnson when he decided Angelina was _the girl_ he wanted. As he drank, George came up with plans on how to get the girl.

The next morning, he woke up next to Leanne Fawley. He felt a little bad when he noticed the blood on his sheets. Leanne deserved better for her first time. Within two hours, George had Leanne out of his apartment, cleaned the sheets, and made plans with Angelina for dinner.

A few weeks later, George heard from Leanne. She wanted to talk. Being the sensible guy he was, George avoided her.

 **...**

"How could you do that to Leanne?" demanded Katie one day in the store. "Doesn't it matter to you?"

"Leanne doesn't matter to me," George answered. Why would she? They shared one night together a few months ago.

Katie's eyes narrowed. "I hope you're happy with yourself," she said. "You've ruined her future."

"That's not my problem," George said.

Rage burned in her eyes as Katie slapped George before storming off.

 **...**

It was a warm day in June when a lawyer showed up to the family dinner at the Burrow. Molly was in the middle of serving pie when he arrived.

"I'm here on behalf of Lady Leanne Fawley," he explained. "She has requested you fill out this paperwork."

George glared at the mention of Leanne and Angelina tensed. Couldn't that woman take a hint?

"What's this about?" Percy asked, the nosy git.

"The custody of Isabelle Katherine Fawley," the lawyer answered. "It's merely a formality at this point."

George felt his heart cletch. He was a father! He had a daughter.

"I have a granddaughter?" Molly asked.

"No," the lawyer said. "Isabelle Fawley has no connection to the Weasley family."

"What? She's my daughter," George said.

"No, Isabelle is the daughter of Lady Leanne and Consort Katie," the lawyer explained.

"He's right," Percy said, reading over the paperwork. " _Lady_ Fawley contacted you numerous times and you never answered."

"She's my daughter."

"Not anymore."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
110: George/Leanne

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "La La La" by Jasmine Thompson (3:45) from _Bundle of Tantrums_ – Write a drabble between 335 words and 355 words.

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
Prompt: 06. Pie

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 16. Wretched

* * *

Count: 355


	74. Home

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Sue Li/Lisa Turpin  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; and femslash  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Sue/Lisa; (Word) Extra-Large; (Word) Writer; and (Length) 410 words to 420 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _073\. Home_

While they were in the same year and they shared a dorm for _years_ , Sue and Lisa were never close during their time at Hogwarts. They merely co-existed, occupying the same space without interacting. Sue was close to Padma while Lisa was something of a social butterfly. It was four years out of Hogwarts before they _really_ met each other.

Lisa was working for the Department of Education as a security when Sue was hired to review the History curriculum. Apparently, Sue had recently finished her Mastery of History, becoming one of the youngest in Europe.

"I'm here to see Madam Fawley," Sue said. "I have a two o'clock appointment."

Lisa checked the schedule before altering her boss.

The pair waited in silence until Fawley joined them.

"Master Li, it's so kind of you to join us," the woman said in greeting. "I _loved_ your dissertation on Black Death."

Sue smiled.

"I believe you know Lisa," the woman continued. "You were in Ravenclaw together."

"We've interacted," Sue said, dark eyes narrowed.

Lisa flushed. That was one way of putting it.

Fawley beamed. "Then you have no problem working together?"

Sue looked at Fawley. "Assuming she can keep up," she answered. "I don;t have time to coddle her."

Lisa's eyes narrowed as she turned red in anger and embarrassment. Hopefully Sue would keep Lisa's past _in the past_.

"She shouldn't," Fawley said. "Lisa's a hard-worker and she's a rising star within the department."

Sue raised an eyebrow, saying nothing.

Fawley had Lisa work with Sue as she reviewed the History curriculum and exam questions. The curriculum didn't teach with the exam questions in mind, and the questions were _fifty_ years old. Everything needed to be revised. It was long overdue and it was an extra-large project.

As Sue started to re-write the curriculum, it became clear this would be a long process. There were some days when Sue was in the office for twelve hours and others she chose to work at home or from a cafe in Diagon Alley. While creating the new curriculum, Sue reviewed the correct textbooks. She couldn't find one to fit her needs.

"You might have to write it yourself," Lisa joked one afternoon.

"I will," Sue declared.

"You _can't_ do all this work alone," Lisa stated, shaking her head,

Sue's eyes narrowed. "What me," she stated. "It'll be the Charms project _all_ over again."

Lisa opened her mouth to saying – _anything_ – but she didn't get the chance.

"Oh, please," Sue said. "We both know we passed because I did your part."

"That was years ago," Lisa muttered. "I've changed."

Sue snorted.

Over the next month, Lisa wrote an outline for Sue. While Sue was the better writer, she couldn't write an entire textbook on her own. The look on Sue's face was priceless. It was even better when Lisa kissed her.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
114: Sue/Lisa

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Home" by Jasmine Thompson (4:20) from _Bundle of Tantrums_ – Write a drabble between 410 words and 430 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 45. Extra-Large

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
Prompt: 28. Writer

* * *

Count: 430


	75. Stay

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Seamus Finnigan/Gabrielle Delacour  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; and cheating  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Seamus/Gabrielle; (Word) Treat; and (Length) 321 words to 341 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _074\. Stay_

"Do you have to leave?" Gabrielle asked as she watched Seamus pull on his pants.

"Yes," he answered.

Gabrielle pouted. "Can't you stay this time?"

Shaking his head, Seamus continued to get dressed. "You know I can't," he explained. "Sophie can't know I'm here."

She frowned at the mention of his ex-wife. "That shouldn't matter," she said. "You're divorced. Where you go is _none_ of her business."

Seamus wedged. "That's not exactly true," he admitted.

Gabrielle's frown deepened. "Which part?"

He remained silent.

"Why is it Sophie's business where you go?" she demanded.

"That's between me and her," Seamus snapped. "It's none of your business."

His words hurt. She crossed her arms as she thought about her relationship with Seamus. It began two years ago. At the time, Seamus was separated from his wife and he was waiting to divorce her. Six months ago, Seamus had declared him a free man, but he couldn't be seen out with Gabrielle for a few months. He didn't want to make his ex-wife jealous.

Her eyes widened in realization. "You're still married, aren't you?" she demanded.

Seamus sent a panicked look her way. "She wanted to give us another chance," he said weakly. "How could I turn her down?"

Gabrielle glared, feeling tears prickling. "What about her being a lying and cheating whore that only wanted money."

"I might have lied," he answered.

"Why?"

"Because you're hot and I wanted you."

"How much of this was a lie?" Her voice was soft and weak.

Seamus shook his head, refusing to answer.

Gabrielle crossed her arms. "You should hurry home before your wife worries."

He agreed. "I'll see you next Wednesday," he said.

"No, you should stay with _your wife_ from now on," she said, "because we're through."

"C'mon, don't be like that," he said, his tone soft. "You know I care about you."

Shaking her head, Gabrielle responded, "Not as much as you care about yourself."

"That's not true," Seamus denied, his tone weak.

"Even if it's not," Gabrielle told him, her voice firm, "we're done and I want _nothing_ to do with you."

"Why?"

"Because of how you treat women."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
192: Seamus/Gabrielle

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Stay" by Jasmine Thompson (3:31) from _Bundle of Tantrums_ – Write a drabble between 321 words and 341 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 42. Treat

* * *

Count: 341


	76. Pompeii

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Kingsley Shacklebolt/Percie Weasley  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; and female!Percy Weasley (Percie)  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Kingsley/Percie; (Word) Pencil; and (Length) 290 words to 310 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _075\. Pompeii_

Percie glanced over the paperwork before taking it into the Minister and tucking a pencil behind her ear. Kingsley was only five days into his term and there were a million things to do. The government was in disarray following the defeat of the Dark Lord.

She knocked on the door before entering. Kingsley was seated behind the desk, looking over a pile of parchment. Glancing at it, Percie recognized it as things she sorted through yesterday.

"You need to sign these," she said, holding out a new stack of parchment. Quickly, she launched into instructions.

Placing the paperwork down, Percie tried to grab the pile that the Minister looking over. She had it in hand, turning away when Kingsley grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Where are you taking those, Miss Weasley?" he asked. "I was in the middle of a marriage law proposal."

Percie paled, trying to think of a response.

"Don't worry about Flint or your daughter," he said, taking the parchment. "M.J. is staying with you. Flint won't be getting near you two."

"You should focus on those," she advised, motioning towards the new stack. "Flint will bring his proposal back next week."

Kingsley frowned. "Why?"

Percie fidgeted with the pencil behind her ear. "He wants to own me," she whispered.

His eyes hardened. "Is this related to your seventh year?"

Percie nodded.

"Stop worrying about him," he told her. "I'll deal with Flint. I promised to protect you when I gave you that ring."

Kingsley pulled her onto the desk, wrapping his arms around her and placing his chin on her shoulder. "Let him try," he whispered in her ear. "He'll never have you. I know you'll never choose him."

He pulled her into a tender kiss.

"I love you," Percie whispered.

"And I you."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
72: Kingsley/Percy

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Pompeii" by Jasmine Thompson (3:00) from _Bundle of Tantraums_ – Write a drabble between 290 words and 310 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 44. Pencil

* * *

Count: 302


	77. When I was Your Man

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Lucius Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; and mentions of character deaths (Narcissa Malfoy and Ted Tonks)  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Lucius/Andromeda; (Word) Eggs; and (Length) 396 words to 416 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _076\. When I was Your Man_

Following the death of his wife, Lucius found he was a single father with a young son. Draco was only six, and he had difficulty understanding his mother was _gone_ and she won't be back. Most nights Draco would wake up crying and the house-elf would end up bringing him to Lucius. There were times Lucius felt like he was coddling the boy, but he would quickly change his mind. Draco was going through a life-altering event.

A snowy afternoon in December, Lucius took Draco to visit Narcissa when he found she already had two visitors. At the sight of Andromeda, his heart skipped a beat. She was his favorite Black sister, but she was betrothed to another only to elope with that muggle-born. Standing with Andromeda was a girl with _pink hair_.

"–a _Hufflepuff_ , if you can believe it," Andromeda said with a watery laugh. "Ted would be _so_ proud."

"Mum," the girl said, seeing Lucius and Draco.

Andromeda's smile faded at the sight of them. "Lord Malfoy," she greeted.

Lucius nodded. He watched as Andromeda touched the tomb-stone.

"Daddy, who are they?" Draco asked.

"Your aunt and cousin," Lucius replied.

"I'm Andromeda and this is Nymphadora," the woman said.

"Please, call me Tonks," the girl said.

Without another word, Andromeda turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Draco asked. "It's mummy's birthday?"

Andromeda glanced over at Lucius.

"Please stay," he said.

Andromeda's eyes widened. "Of course."

With Nymphadora and Draco, the day was filled with laughter and smiles. At Draco's request, Andromeda became a frequent visitor.

Before Lucius knew it, a year passed. Draco stilled missed Narcissa, but he would smile and laugh like a care-free child again.

At breakfast, Draco and Nymphadora kept trading looks. Lucius knew they were up to something. When dessert came, Nymphadora nodded to Draco and they shared a smile.

"Daddy when are you and Aunt 'Dromeda getting married?" Draco asked.

Andromeda choked on her eggs while Lucius dropped his fork.

"Draco, sweetheart, why do you think we should get married?" Andromeda asked, after taking a sip of her water.

"Because that's what people in love do," he answered.

"You go on dates, you smile at Uncle Lucius' letters and gifts, you stay over, and you laugh at his jokes," Nymphadora explained. "That sounds like courting to me."

Andromeda blushed.

Lucius thought over Nymphadora's words. She made sense. "We haven't discussed it, yet," he said, "but soon."

Draco and Nymphadora smiled.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
119: Lucius/Andromeda

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "When I was Your Man" by Jasmine Thompson (4:05) from _Bundle of Tantrums_ – Write a drabble between 396 words and 416 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 43. Eggs

* * *

Count: 410


	78. Almost Lover

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Lily Evans/Marlene McKinnon  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; femslash; unhealthy friendships; emotional manipulation; obsession behavior; and use of love potion  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Lily/Marlene; (Word) Gaze; (Word) Talk; and (Length) 412 words to 432 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _077\. Almost Lover_

Marlene met Lily Evans on their first night in Gryffindor. They were sharing a dorm with four other girls. There was something about Lily that drew Marlene in. It was probably the hair, so red and bright. Marlene was the month drawn to the flame. They stayed up late to talk and get to know each other.

Due to Marlene's fascination and interest and Lily's kind and friendly attitude, the pair became quick friends. Soon enough their group of friends grew to include Alice Monroe and Emmaline Vane.

With the new additions, Marlene was forced to share her Lily with others. as an only child, the conspect of sharing was new to Marlene. Whenever possible, she remained close to Lily's side and tried to monopolize her time _and_ attention. Marlene found competition in the form of Severus Snape, Lily's best friend. Luckily Marlene had an advantage over him: she shared a dorm with Lily, allowing her easier access to the redhead.

A few months into the term, Lily gained a new admirer in the form of James Potter. Lily caught his eyes after he witnessed her telling off a Slytherin. He declared his undying love for her in the common room.

"You should ignore him," Marlene told her friend.

"No, you should befriend him," Alice said. "James is nice."

Marlene frowned as she listened to the others agree with Alice. She couldn't allow Lily to befriend Potter. Luckily, she knew where to turn for help. Snape was all too happy to agree.

Snape antagonized Potter for a week before Potter reacted. Marlene gleefully proclaimed him to a be a bully, and Lily no longer expressed an interest in Potter.

Over the years, Marlene schemed and plotted, determined to have Lily for herself. She eliminated possible suitors and friends. She wouldn't be happy until Lily was _hers_ – and hers alone.

Everything was perfect until their seventh year. Potter was named Head Boy and Selene Laceheart of Ravenclaw was Head Girl.

Upon learning of Potter's new title, Lily's gaze drifted towards him. She saw him in a new light. Lily was interested in him. The thought filled Marlene with rage.

How could Lily be interested in him?

With a frown, Marlene thought. Within a week she had a plan.

At the price of several galleons, Marlene had a vial of Amortentia. A day later, Lily was dosed with a love potion keyed to Potter.

As a concerned friend, Marlene took Lily to the Hospital Wing. That evening Potter was in Dumbledore's office and his friends looked concerned.

Marlene waited patiently for Potter to be expelled. Nothing happened.

When Lily was released, she was more withdrawn and quiet. She would share at Potter with a thoughtful expression.

"Are you alright?" Emmaline asked.

Lily shrugged. "He doesn't want me anymore," she whispered. "He's with someone else. I _lost_ my chance."

"Don't worry, Lily, you still have me," Marlene said. "You'll _always_ have me."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
45: Lily/Marlene

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Almost Lover" by Jasmine Thompson (4:22) from _Bundle of Tantrums_ – Write a drabble between 412 words and 432 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 42. Talk

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
Prompt: 49. Gaze

* * *

Count: 432


	79. This is What It Feels Like

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Colin Creevey/Romilda Vane  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; use of love potions; and blackmail  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Colin/Romilda; (Word) Spy; and (Length) 232 words to 252 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _078\. This is What It Feels Like_

Despite being in Gryffindor, Colin was as loyal as a Hufflepuff and as cunning as a Slytherin. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his friends and family.

When he heard Romilda was trying to slip Harry a love potion, he knew he _had_ to do something. Instead of warning Harry or getting a professor, Colin decided to spy on her and plan a counter-attack. He needed to detract her _and_ find someway to discourage her plans.

It took a few weeks until Colin had a plan. He wanted a love potion of his own. Since he wasn't the best Potions student, he placed an owl order to the Weasley twins.

A few days layer, Colin had a collection of love potions that he started slipping Romilda in small doses. Within a month, Colin had an admirer and Harry had little to fear. Since he was single Colin let Romilda pursue him. It was nice to have the younger witch _so_ interested in him. she left him sappy love-notes and she sent him expensive gifts, including food. Colin kept the food for future blackmail.

When Romilda came back from the Winter Holidays, she glared at Colin and returned the making cow-eyes at Harry.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade next weekend," he said.

Romilda sneered. "Why would I go out with a mudblood like you?"

Colin smirked in response. "Why the _sudden_ change of heart? I though Millie loved her koala-bear. Did you _detox_ lately?"

She paled. "Y-you _potioned_ me! I'm talling McGonagall."

"Go ahead," he said. "I wonder what she'll do when I show her _all_ of those gifts – including the lemon cakes."

Romilda paled further. "What do you want?"

"You as my girlfriend."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
64: Colin/Romilda

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "This is What It Feels Like" by Jasmine Thompson (2:42) from _Bundle of Tantrums_ – Write a drabble between 232 words and 252 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 14. Spy

* * *

Count: 252


	80. Hey There Delilah

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Dennis Creevey/Romilda Vane  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Dennis/Romilda; and (Length) 336 words to 356 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _079\. Hey There Delilah_

It was no secret that Romilda Vane was a gold digger. She sought to ensnare a wealthy wizard to cater to her every need and elevate her family. While it wasn't a secret, it wasn't well-known.

By the time Dennis was reacquainted with Romilda, she was divorced with a young son and she worked for the Department of Education. Meanwhile Dennis had traveled around before he became a successful writer.

Dennis ran into Romilda at a Ministry function. She was dressed to the nines and she was one of the most gorgeous women in the room.

They hit it off.

Within a year, Dennis proposed and they bought a house together then they started discussing children. Dennis wanted three while Romilda wanted one.

"I was thinking I should stay home," Romilda said. "I can better prepare for children and plan our wedding."

Dennis agreed, eager for his future with her.

In May, Romilda quit her job. She spent the summer with son. The following September, she wanted to hire someone to look after the children.

"Do you want to return to work?" Dennis asked.

Romilda laughed, shaking her head. "I want some help."

Dennis frowned. Why did she need help? All she did was watch her son. Dennis had house-elves for cleaning, cooking, and gardening. "What do you need help with?" he asked.

"Looking after Jason," she replied. "It's too much for me."

His frown deepened. "With a nappy-elf, what would you do?" There was something going on here.

Romilda shrugged as she said, "Socializing with my friends, visiting the spa, shopping, traveling the world."

as he listened to her words things started to make sense. Romilda didn't want to be equal partners in a marriage. She wanted to be taken care of. It would seem she cared more for what he could provide her instead of about him.

Dennis loved Romilda, but it seemed she didn't love him. He felt his heart break. Despite how he was feeling now, Dennis knew he deserved better.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
67: Dennis/Romilda

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Hey There Delilah" by Jasmine Thompson (3:46) from _Bundle of Tantrums_ – Write a drabble between 336 words and 356 words.

* * *

Count: 336


	81. Fidelity

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; and slash  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Albus/Gellert; (Word) Friends; and (Length) 334 words to 354 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _080\. Fidelity_

Bathilda was heartbroken when she learned of her niece's death at the hands of her German husband. From their first meeting, Bathilda knew he was trouble. She told her niece as much. With the death of Alyssa, Bathilda had _only one_ surviving family member, Gellert – Alyssa's half-German son. While Bathilda _never_ liked Alyssa's husband, she was willing to take Gellert in.

At the time, Gellert was eleven and set to attend Drumstrang in September, and Bathilda was busy with her newest project. Deciding family was more important, Bathilda moved her great-nephew to Godric's Hollow with plans to spend him to Hogwarts the following year.

It turned out to be a good idea. Thanks to that German father of his, Gellert was obsessed with the Dark Arts. A few months and a long weekend at Azkaban got Gellert squared out, dispelling _any_ notation of Dark Arts.

After that, Gellert was interested in meeting other magical children around the village. Among his new friedns was Aberforth Dumbledore. Bathilda made sure she kept a close eye on her great-nephew. She trusted him not to do anything stupid.

That summer, Gellert met Aberforth's older brother, Albus, who was a promising Hogwarts student. Gellert was smitten, idolizing the older boy.

Bathilda watched as her great-nephew grew into a talented and promising wizard. He took after her by being Sorted into Ravenclaw and finding a passion for history. Gellert was more interested in folklore and myths. All the while he remained best friends with Aberforth and bestowed with Albus.

It wasn't until Albus was eighteen that he _really_ took notice of Gellert. Albus wanted to travel but he was saddled with the responsible of looking after his younger siblings. Gellert had punched Albus, breaking his nose for that comment.

As Gellert lost interest in Albus, the older boy grew curious, finally noticing his little brother's best friend.

Bathilda watched with pride as Albus tried to pursue Gellert, only for her great-nephew to turn his attention to Charlus Potter, a friend of Aberforth's from Gryffindor.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
75: Albus/Gellert

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Fidelity" by Jasmine Thompson (3:44) from _Bundle of Tantrums_ – Write a drabble between 334 words and 354 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
Prompt: 08. Friends

* * *

Count: 339


	82. Titanium

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Salazar Slytherin/Godric Gryffindor  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; and slash  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Salazar/Godric; (Word) Borning; and (Length) 229 words to 249 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _081\. Titanium_

It was a cold and rainy day when Godric met Salazar. Godric and his parents had recently moved to the village, fleeing from muggles and witch-hunters.

Godric was young and he didn't understand the situation. He played with muggle children. They were friendly and nice. But his parents and other grown-ups disagreed. He didn't understand how they could be mean and cruel to other people.

When they first met, Godric didn't like Salazar, finding the older boy to be boring and mean. Salazar was like the grown-ups, he didn't like muggles either.

A few years later, Godric learned why some people didn't like muggles. One of the girls in the village fell in love with a muggle boy. She told him _everything_. That man led a large group of muggles to their village and they started killing people – men, women, and children.

Godric watched as his friends and neighbors used their magic to stun those muggles while the muggles tried to kill and destroy.

In the end, they captured each and every muggle. While some people wanted to kill them, Salazar didn't allow it. _They_ were better than muggles. Instead, they whiped the muggles' memories and dropped them off in the middle of the woods.

Next Salzar moved their village to more isolated location.

As he watched Salazar, Godric came to admire and respect the man. He was a powerful, cunning, and resourceful man.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
85: Salazar/Godric

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Titanium" by Jasmine Thompson (2:39) from _Bundle of Tantrums_ – Write a drabble between 229 words and 249 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
Prompt: 04. Boring

* * *

Count: 230


	83. Scared to Be Lonely

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Lee Jordan/Alicia Spinnet  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; and mentions of canon character death  
 **Prompts** : (Color) Neon Pink; (Emotion) Sadness; (Genre) Hurt/Comfort; (Pairing) Lee/Alicia; (Word) Circle; (Word) Education; (Word) Half; and (Word) Unhealthy

* * *

 _Too much time, losing track of us  
Where was the real?  
Undefined, spiraling out of touch  
Forgot how it feels  
_–"Scared to Be Lonely" by Dua Lipa and Martin Garrix

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _082\. Scared to Be Lonely_

As she stepped into the store, Alicia Spinnet glanced around, taking in the sight of the colorful displays. The sight still made her heart ache. She sighed, turning her attention away from the shelves and displays full of color.

"Hello?" she called out, stepping further into the store. "George? Lee? Is anyone here?"

The last one was a rhetorical question. She knew _someone_ had to be here. Her guess was Lee over George. George was having a hard time cooping with, well, _everything_ since Fred died in May. It took pushing from his closest friends just to get George to open the joke store in June.

Heading to the back, Alicia found Lee Jordan busy at work over a bubbling cauldron. She took her jacket off as she watched her friend. As he added crushed pixie wings, Alicia concluded he was making Fainting Fancies for the Skiving Snackbox. There were only a few produces that had crushed pixie wings.

"Do you need help with anything?" Alicia asked, rolling up her sleeves.

Lee jumped at the sound of her voice, looking over at her. "Nah, I got this," he told her. "We both know you're hopeless at potions."

Alicia smiled a little in response. Out of all their friends, Alicia was the worst one at potions. She earned a D on her OWL exams while the twins and Lee earned an EE or an O, allowing them to advanced onto NEWTs Potions.

"You seem to forget that I am the best at preparing ingredients," she reminded him. Those abilities were rooted in her love of cooking. When she was younger, Alicia spent hours working with her grandma in the kitchen, watching as the older woman worked.

Lee shrugged. "I got everything here under control," he told her, dismissively. "You can stock the shelves or something."

Alicia scowled at his back. Stocking shelves were one of the few tasks reserved for the usual employees. With George missing in action, control of the store was left to his friends. Knowing the busy best, Lee spearheaded everything while Alicia, Angelina, and Katie helped out where they could. They had no problem letting Lee boss everyone around. He _actually_ worked in the store with Fred and George.

"I'll just go over inventory," she said, heading out to the main area of the store. She picked up a roll of parchment beneath the counter.

Unrolling the parchment, Alicia walked around the store as she checked the records against what was stocked on the shelves. She made a few scribbles as she moved. Before she knew it, Alicia had circled the entire store.

She walked back over the counter to return the parchment. Pulling out her wand, she wordlessly summoned the various products she needed. She left everything neatly stacked and organized on the counter. These was everything that needed to be stocked.

Stealing a glance at her watch, Alicia sighed. Verity wouldn't be in for another hour.

Alicia sighed again as she hopped up onto the counter. There wasn't much to do until the store opened in ninety minutes. Sure, Alicia knew she could stock the shelves, but she didn't want to. It was largely because Lee told her to do it. Alicia didn't want to be bossed around by Lee today.

Without anything to do, Alicia sat on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth for a few minutes as she looked over the store. The wide range of colors was starting to annoy her. As she looked over everything, Alicia decided she needed to rearrange some of the products to make the colors less of a headache. Seriously who thought it was a good idea to place a neon pink box next to a burnt orange rocket? Those colors didn't go together and seeing them side by side made her eyes hurt.

Jumping off of the counter, Alicia quickly sat to work moving things around or completely changing the color schemes of some products. As she worked, Alicia made notes of her changes.

"Wow, this looks great!" Verity declared an hour later as she stepped into the store, making Alicia jump.

Turning, she greeted the young woman with a half smile. "I'm almost done," she said, flicking her wand towards eye-sore yellow box, turning it a sunshine yellow.

Verity nodded, smiling as she took in the new color scheme around the joke. Everything was still bright and colorful without everything trying to compete. The colors blended better, allowing a person to look around without getting whiplash by looking in every which direction.

Alicia flicked her wand a few more times before she added a few final scribbles to the parchment. Walking over to the front counter, she quickly turned those packages to the new color schemes. "Can you stock these?" Alicia asked, turning to look at Verity.

The young woman nodded, picking up the piece of parchment that Alicia had written out. She skimmed over it, memorizing the changes.

As Verity got to work, Alicia frowned when she noticed the time. Where was Lee? It only took him two hours to make new Fainting Fancies, and he was adding crushed pixie wings when she arrived, which was a step somewhere towards the end. He should have been done awhile ago.

Heading to the back to investigate, Alicia's eyes widened when she spotted Lee. He was seated on a bench, bent at the waist with his arms resting on his legs with his head lowered. Alicia watched him for a moment, debating what to do next. In this moment, he looked vulnerable. With the death of Fred and George's disappearing act, Lee was suffering the loss of _both_ his best friends.

Alicia felt her heart clench.

"I'm here," she found herself saying, "if you ever wanna talk or something."

Lee jumped at the sound of her voice. He looked up at her before his dark eyes narrowed. "I'm fine," he snapped.

Stepping further into the room, Alicia closed and locked the door behind her. She crossed her arms as she stared at her friend. "You can keep telling me that, but we both know it's a lie," she argued. "You're hurting and you're lonely."

"I'm alone," Lee corrected her, "not lonely. There's a difference."

"What _is_ the difference?" she asked, walking over to him. She took a seat.

Lee flinched at her question and he remained silent.

Alicia sighed, feeling lost. She didn't know what she was supposed to do or say. However Lee was coping with everything wasn't healthy. "I'm here," she whispered, reaching out with one of her hands to grasp his.

At the touch her hand, Lee flinched but he didn't pull away. They sat in silence for a little. Finally, he said, "I'm fine."

Alicia sighed, trying to decide whether or not it was worth it to argue with him. "Well, I'm not," she admitted. This was the first time she had said so aloud.

Lee's head snapped to look at her. "Really?" he asked.

Nodding, Alicia felt the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I don't know what to do or say," she told him. "I want to help you and George, but I don't know how to act. You both insist that you're fine."

Lee's gaze dropped to their hands. "I miss him," he whispered.

"Me too," Alicia agreed.

The two sat in silence, each lost in their own sadness for a little.

"Think we can entrust the store to Verity for a few hours?" Alicia asked.

Shrugging, Lee looked into her eyes. "Why?" he asked.

"I think we both need a break," she confessed. "We've been working day in and day out, helping George. We need a break before it becomes unhealthy." She frowned, shaking her head. "That came out wrong."

"I think I know what you mean," Lee said with a sigh. "We need to pace ourselves."

Alicia nodded looking back into Lee's eyes. "Wanna go grab some tea or something?" she asked. "Rosa Lee Teabag is open."

Leaning towards her, Lee froze a few millimeters shy of a kiss. "We need to finish the Fainting Fancies first," he said.

"We?" Alicia repeated.

Lee nodded, leaning back, his eyes flickering between her eyes and her lips. "I would love your assistance," he said, "and your company. I don't feel like being alone."

Alicia offered him a honest smile as she replied, "There's nowhere I'd rather be."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
27: Lee/Alicia

The Alphabet Challenge  
C: Circle

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challegen  
Prompt: 141. (Color) Neon Pink

Build a Zoo Challenge  
Gorilla (Rock): (Dialogue) "I'm alone. Not lonely. There's a difference."

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
35\. Unhealthy

Character Boot Camp: Character Traits  
02\. Bossy

Character Boot Camp: Favorite House  
08\. Half

Climb to the Top of Mount Potter Challenge  
Prompt: (Emotion) Sadness

Crayola Color Challenge  
Color: Burnt orange

Greek and Roman Mythology Challenge  
Apollo: Write about a character finding the light at the end of the tunnel.  
Additional Prompts: (Genre) Hurt/Comfort; and (Plot Point) An almost kiss

If You Dare Challenge  
971\. Are You Sad?

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
18\. Argue

* * *

Count: ~1,400


	84. Take Me as I Am

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Luna Lovegood/Lavender Brown  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; femslash; and mild sexual situations  
 **Prompts** : (Color) Orange; (Emotion) Fear; (Emotion) Sensible; (Pairing) Luna/Lavender; (Word) Dear; (Word) Elastic; (Word) Soft; and (Word) Toe

* * *

 _I don't need a bed of roses  
'Cause roses wither away  
All I need is honesty  
For someone with a strong heart  
A gentle hand  
Who'll take me as I am  
_–"Take Me as I Am" by Faith Hill from _Take Me as I Am_

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _083\. Take Me as I Am_

Luna Lovegood hummed to herself as she walked along the shores of the beach. She swung her arms as she walked, enjoying the feel of the wet sand between her toes and the sound of the ocean. Closing her eyes, Luna stopped walking for a moment as she felt the light morning breeze.

After a short moment, Luna opened her silvery blue and she glanced around the beach. It was the early morning and the sun was just starting to rise there were rays of pink and orange on the horizon.

A giggling behind her drew Luna's attention. Turning, she smiled at the sight of her new wife. Lavender Lovegood was a vision in cerulean blue as the dress blew in the breeze. The couple shared a long smile, lost in the sight of one another.

"I love you," Lavender whispered, stepping towards her wife. Placing her hands on her wife's hips, she pulled the younger woman into a short kiss.

In response, Luna's right hand came to rest on Lavender's cheek with her thumb creasing over a silvery scar.

Lavender's head leaned into Luna's hand as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

Looking at her wife, Luna couldn't help but remember a time when Lavender won't allow anyone to see these scars, let alone touch them. That was about two years ago. Lavender received these scars during the Battle of Hogwarts from Fenrir Greyback.

"You're amazing," Luna whispered. "I can't believe we're really here."

Blushing, Lavender grabbed Luna's left hand with her own before bringing it to her lips and placing a gentle kiss to the back of her wife's hand. "You better start believing it, Mrs. Lovegood, my dear," Lavender told her wife. "You've a lifetime with me and I'm not going anywhere."

Unable to help herself, Lavender pulled her wife into another kiss that was a soft brush of their lips. Luna smiled into the kiss. She could remember a time when Lavender was reluctant to touch her in fear of how others would react and her own feelings for the smaller blonde.

"What do you want to do today?" Luna asked, wrapping her arms around her wife's neck.

Lavender placed her hands on Luna's hips, her fingertips brushing against the elastic top of her skirt. There a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I'm thinking you, me," Lavender whispered in her wife's ear, placing a few kisses there, "and the less clothing the better."

"That can _easily_ be arranged," Luna agreed. It was a sensible idea. They were on their honeymoon, after all. "Maybe we could go visit the rainforest this afternoon."

"Is there something you want to see there?" Lavender asked. "Isn't like a forest from back home, only with more rain?"

Smiling, Luna answered, "It's a little different. There are birds I'd like to see."

"If that's what you, then we'll do it," Lavender promised, "but I'd like to return to our suite first."

"That's a good idea, wife," Luna told her.

Lavender beamed as she stepped back and out of her wife's embrace. She quickly grabbed one of her hands before pulling the young woman along. Their laughter filled the air, standing out against the sound of the waves and the ocean, as they raced back to their suite.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge

131: Luna/Lavender

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
Prompt: 729. (Lyric Prompt) "From someone with a strong heart, a gentle hand, who'll take me as I am." – "Take Me as I Am" by Faith Hill

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
34\. Toe

Character Boot Camp: Character Traits  
01\. Sensible

Character Boot Camp: Favorite Character  
45\. Soft

Character Boot Camp: Favorite House  
15\. Dear

Climb to the Top of Mount Potter Challenge  
Prompt: (Emotion) Fear

Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge  
40\. Name a sound that always makes you happy. _Include the sound of waves in your fic._

If You Dare Challenge  
168\. Rest, Relax, Refresh, and Renew

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
13\. Elastic

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
42\. Orange

* * *

Count: ~550


	85. Oops, I Did It Again

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Petunia Dursley/Vernon Dursley  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; slash; and infidelity  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Petunia/Vernon; (Word) Pot; and (Length) 321 words to 341 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _084\. Oops!...I Did It Again_

Petunia hummed under her breath as she pulled the car into the driveway in front a perfectly normal house in an ordinary neighborhood. She smiled, taking in the sight of the identical houses and yards. The only that differed were the cars, but barely. Each house had two cars fit for a perfectly normal family.

Sighing in content, Petunia climbed out of her car before walking around to pick up the grocery bags in the bag. With only three bags and her purse, she decided to take one trip. Since this was an ordinary neighborhood with any strange people or criminals, the front door was left unlocked and Petunia easily entered the house.

She brightened at the sight of her husband's briefcase. She didn't know he was home, despite his car being in the driveway. Vernon had been carpooling to work with their neighbor, Ian Rivers. They took Ian's car this morning.

With a smile, Petunia quickly took the grocery bags to the kitchen and she started to unpack them. There were perishables that needed to be placed in the fridge, dinner needed to be started, and she needed a few moments to plan her next move.

As she grabbed her good pot – a wedding gift from her parents – and started to throw a soup together, Petunia thought carefully. When she started fooling around with Robert from next door, she hadn't thought their fling would last long or have any serious repercussion. Unfortunately, they were going on eight months and Petunia was pregnant. She needed to find a way to convince Vernon the child was his, not Robert's. Petunia hadn't been intimate with Vernon in four months – since Ian started driving her husband to work.

Turning the burner on, Petunia sighed. Hopefully, her husband won't know this child wasn't his. She was lucky that Vernon wasn't the smartest man. There was a chance he won't notice the dates.

Without much of a choice, Petunia plastered on a fake smile as she turned to head up the upstairs. As she stepped onto the second floor, she frowned at the sounds coming from the master bedroom. It sounded like mattress springs. Her eyes widened as a sense of horror filled Petunia.

Was Vernon cheating on her?

How could he? Was he cheating with Betsy from Number Two?

With a shrug of fury, Petunia stalked forwards and she threw open the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of her husband _with Ian_.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
181: Vernon/Petunia

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Oops...I Did It Again" by Britney Spears (3:31) from _Oops!...I Did It Again_ – Write a drabb;e between 321 words and 341 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
08\. Pot

* * *

Count: 341


	86. Stronger

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; and spiders  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Hermione/Ron; (Word) Squealing; and (Length) 312 words to 332 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _085\. Stronger_

Hermione chugged the Pain Relief Potion as quickly as she could. Her ears were ringing and her head was pounding from her boyfriend's squealing. Ron could deny all he wanted, but they knew the truth. He squealed – high and loud, like a cartoon character. It was common knowledge that Ron hated spiders, but Hermione thought he would outgrow parts of that fear. At times, it seemed like it got worse with age.

As the potion took affect, Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. Instant relief was bliss. Taking a few deep breaths, she opened her eyes. It was times like these she loved magic. Potions worked so much faster than muggle medicine.

Tossing the empty potion vial into the garage, Hermione took a few seconds to center herself before she left the bathroom. A few steps down the hallways, she peeked into the living room where she saw her boyfriend standing on top of the couch. He was pale and his eyes were fixated on a spot near the window.

"Is it gone?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Its outside," she reminded him as gently as she could.

Ron turned to look at her with narrowed eyes. "It might sneak into the house," he stated, a note of fear in his tone.

"No, it won't," she denied. "I've warded against spiders several times."

"It might find away inside," Ron said, turning to look back at the window. "You can't trust a spider."

Hermione sighed, feeling uncertain to say or do. She loved Ron, but she didn't know how to deal with this. If only there was some kind of magic that could make a person – Ron – understand that there was nothing wrong with spiders and there was no need to fear them.

"Come into the kitchen with me?" Hermione asked, wanting to change the subject. "I'm going to start dinner soon." Food was always a safe subject with Ron – Quidditch was a close second.

"No," he declined, "I need to stay here and watch, encase the spider returns."

Sighing, Hermione walked off to the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of wine.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
14: Ron/Hermione

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Stronger" by Britney Spears (3:22) from _Oops!...I Did It Again_ – Write a drabble between 312 words and 332 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
02\. Squealing

* * *

Count: 332


	87. Don't Go Knockin' on My Door

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Theodore Nott/Daphne Greengrass  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; pure-blood culture; and pure-blood society  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Theodore/Daphne; (Word) Education; and (Length) 333 words to 353 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _086\. Don't Go Knockin' on My Door_

When he approached the common room, Theodore paused and noted the low flames in the fireplace in the darkened space. Pulling out his wand, he wordlessly increased the size of the fire. The effects were quick. There was more light in the common room and it felt a little warmer.

Mentally congratulating himself on a job well done, Theodore descended the final stairs to enter the common room.

Once he was in the common room, he quickly claimed the small table near the fireplace for himself. He dropped his bag onto the table as he gracelessly fell into a seat. Taking a few seconds, Theodore tried to relax. It was rather useless.

There was no time like the present to work on his homework. A wizard's education was important, according to some people. Reaching out to grab his bag, he pulled a few books out along with a quill, some ink, and a few rolls of parchment.

Sighing, Theodore stared at the cover of his Charms textbook. He had no interest in working on his homework or focusing on _anything_ school related. There was more important things to think about – like the letter Daphne received from her father. She was quiet and expressionless as she read it, and she didn't mention it _at all_ over the course of the day. He was _dying_ to know what Lord Greengrass wrote. Would he allow Theodore to formal court his eldest daughter or not?

It was a simple question with only two possible answers. Just thinking about it made Theodore feel queasy.

This man held the course of Theodore's future and dreams in his hands. It was intimidating to think about.

Shaking his head, Theodore tried to clear all thoughts of the man and his daughter from his mind. He needed to focus on this essay and he couldn't afford the distraction. OWLs were on two weeks, and Theodore couldn't afford to get distracted. He needed to focus and get good grades.

Theodore flipped the textbook open, trying to focus on the written words when he heard movement coming from the direction of the dorms. He frowned. _No one_ was ever up at this time.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he got up to investigate. He smiled when he caught sight of Daphne coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing up?" he asked with a smile.

Daphne's eyes widened as they darted around. "I wanted to spend some time with you, my love," she answered.

Theodore smiled as his heart swelled with love. Daphne was _amazing_.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
117: Daphne/Theodore

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Don't Go Knockin' on My Door" by Britney Spears (3:43) from _Oops!...I Did It Again_ – Write a drabble between 333 words and 353 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
10\. Education

* * *

Count: 353


	88. (Can't Get No) Satisfaction

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter; and Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; slash; het; and no magic  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Rose/Scorpius/Albus; (Word) Wealth; and (Length) 418 words to 438

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _087\. (Can't Get No) Satisfaction_

Scorpius smiled as he put the finishing touches on his special Valentine's Day card for his bestest friend. He looked it over with a critical eye before deciding it needed more glitter. According to his mommy, there was no such thing as too much glitter – and Scorpius agreed with her, even if daddy would frown and get sad. Luckily, mommy had a wealth of glitter. Glitter was _awesome_! There were few things that were better than glitter.

Picking up his card, Scorpius looked it over once more. It needed something more than glitter. He drowned, staring at the card long and hard.

It was made out of red paper and folded in half. There was a pink heart on the front with the words _Happy Valentine's Day!_ written above it in silver glitter-glue. On the inside there were lots of heart-shaped sequins with around the message: _Happy Valentine's Day! You're the greatest. Will you be my Valentine forever and ever? Love Scorpius_.

His eyes widen as he read over the message. He forgot to put a name down! Grabbing a purple crayon, Scorpius added _To Albus_ at the top of the inside.

With a smile, Scorpius needed to himself in satisfaction. It was nearly perfect. All that was missing was the glitter. The glitter would have to wait until his mommy got back since daddy would refuse to help again.

Deciding he was done with Albus' special Valentine's, Scorpius got to work on cutting out red and pink hearts for his classmates. It took awhile to get some of the shapes right, but he had lots of paper. His mommy made sure of that. He would address them all and write nice messages with his mommy later. She was good at helping him find something nice to say about everyone – including Paige, who wore big glasses and ate glue. When he had fifteen hearts cut out, Scorpius decided to add a few more. Since Albus was his bestest friend,he wanted to make Valentine's for the others in his family – Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, James, and Lily.

As finished the final heart for Lily, Scorpius scowled. He needed to make one for Albus' cousin and _other_ best friend, Rose. Scorpius didn't really like Rose. She was nice enough – for a girl – but she was acting weird lately. She would turn bright red and forget how to speak when Scorpius tried talking to her.

It was annoying.

Her actions made daddy's sigh and mommy laugh. They always promised that he would understand when he got older, but Scorpius knew he didn't. Rose was weird – and if all girls acted like her then it was good Albus would be his Valentine forever and ever.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
162: Rose/Scorpius/Albus Potter

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "(Can't Get No) Satisfaction" by Britney Spears (4:28) from _Oops!...I Did It Again_ – Write a drabble between 340 words and 360 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
15\. Wealth

* * *

Count: 438


	89. Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Susan Bones/Lavender Brown  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; and femslash  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Susan/Lavender; (Word) Act; (Word) General; and (Length) 340 words to 360 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _088\. Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know_

Watching her girlfriend, Susan Bones tried and failed to resist the urge to sigh. As well as she knew Lavender and loved her, it was times like these when she didn't understand her and why she felt the need to act like this. Lavender wasn't the boy-crazed, air-head that she acted like.

Susan was secure in their relationship, but she hated this moments when Lavender would flirt and play coy with every cute boy. She knew Lavender loved her – and she had a ring to prove it. It was hard watching the love of her life act like she was teenager again. At twenty-six, Susan wanted to get married and start a family. It was common knowledge.

With another sigh, Susan turned her attention back to the menu, debating grilled chicken or salmon. Hearing a familiar giggle behind her made it an easy choice. Salmon it was. She wasn't going to go kissing her girlfriend after eating fish. Tossing the menu aside, Susan sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.

Why did Lavender feel the need to do this?

Susan's hand dropped to her pocket where she could feel the box. Did she really want to propose?

Closing her eyes, Susan tried to think about something else – _anything_ else, really. She loved Lavender and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, but she didn't want to spend it watching and listening as Lavender flirted and batted her eyelashes at other people.

That was an easy and simple answer: no. Susan didn't want watch as the love of _her_ life flirted with men. She knew it never went beyond flirting, but it hurt to watch every time and it was getting harder to witness.

Tears formed in the corners of Susan's eyes as she thought. That wasn't what she what she wanted. Just the general thought of Lavender acting like that with someone else filled her with dread and sadness.

Opening her eyes, Susan glanced over her shoulder, watching as Lavender trailed a finger down the man's arm as she said something that made him beam.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
123: Susan/Lavender

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know" by Britney Spears (3:50) from _Oops!...I Did It Again_ – Write a drabble 340 words and 360 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
17\. General

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
21\. Act

* * *

Count: 350


	90. What U See (is What U Get)

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Hannah Abbott/Anthony Goldstein  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Hannah/Anthony; and (Length) 326 words to 346 words

* * *

 **We Found Love** _  
089\. What U See (Is What U Get)_

The first they met, Anthony was six. He barely remembered the meeting at some boring party or another. His mum tried to make him play with her, but he wanted to play with the other boys, who ignored or belittled him for his mudblood dad. They left shortly after his mum heard those comments. From what he could remember, Hannah Abbott was tall with blonde hair and pale pink dress robes. She offered him a cupcake and they sat by each other in silence.

Over the following five years, they interested a little, usually at some party or function. His mum beamed every time she caught sight of him and Hannah together. She made no secret of her desire to have Anthony marry Hannah when they were older. It wasn't something he understood, but he tried to make his mum smile. She frowned too much.

While he wanted to make his mum happy, Anthony didn't go out his way to talk to Hannah or anything. When he caught sight of her blonde hair, he would walk to her side and they would talk for a moment before parting ways. It wasn't until their fifth year at Hogwarts that they became friends in Dumbledore's Army as they learned Defense Against the Dark Arts from Potter.

They were paired up one night, and Anthony found himself amazed with Hannah's abilities and proficiency. After that first night, Anthony started seeking Hannah out. He worked with her in DA and in their shared classes. The first few times he approached her, her eyes narrowed and she studied him for a minute before accepting his presence.

Anthony was amazed to find that he missed her over the summer. When September came, he rushed to her side on the Hogwarts Express to ask her out. She agreed after five minutes. They started spending more time together, working together in class and sharing a table in the library. Hannah was amazing – smart, hardworking, dedicated, with a wicked sense of humor.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
200: Hannah/Anthony

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "What U See (Is What U Get)" by Britney Spear (3:36) from _Oops!...I Did It Again_ – Write a drabble between 326 words and 346 words.

* * *

Count: 335


	91. Lucky

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Michael Corner/Terry Boot  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; and slash  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Michael/Terry; (Word) Pop; (Word) Stove; and (Length) 315 words to 335 words

* * *

 **We Found Love** _ **  
**090\. Lucky_

Waving a hand over the smoking pot, Michael turned the stove down. He only left for a few minutes and the liquid started boiling over. As he turned the heat down, he muttered curses under his breath. Once the heat was decreased, Michael pulled his wand out to cast a few charms to freshen the air and banish the contents of the pot.

So much for soup. Michael sighed as he turned his attention to the cookbook and looking at the ingredients he had available in the house.

Too engrossed in his task, he failed to hear the faint _pop_ of apparation and the sounds of his boyfriend entering the kitchen. Terry Boot stood in the doorway, watching for a few seconds before taking a few steps into the room. He unbuttoned and removed his coat, placing it on the back of a chair and placed in briefcase in the seat of the same chair.

"Everything alright, love?" he asked, rolling up the sleeves of his robe.

Michael jumped at the sound of his voice. Glancing over his shoulder, he scowled at the smirk that graced his boyfriend's lips. "Yep," he replied with a stiff nod, "everything's fine – just find and dandy. I have it completely under control."

Terry raised an eyebrow as he watched Michael. He knew the other man well enough to know when he was lying, and he knew not to call him out on it – unless he wanted to spend the next week sleeping on the couch.

"Since you have this under control, I'm going to work on my thesis," Terry announced.

Michael froze at those words before quickly nodding his head. "How's it coming?" he asked. "I know you were having some trouble with a few sources."

"I'm making some progress," Terry answered with a smile. "Since you've got this, I want to keep working."

Michael smiled. "I'll call when dinner's ready," he promised.

Terry gently kissed him before fleeing the kitchen.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
113: Michael/Terry

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Lucky" by Britney Spears (3:25) from _Oops!...I Did It Again_ – Write a drabble between 315 words and 335 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
19\. Pop

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
02\. Stove

* * *

Count: 325


	92. One Kiss from You

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Minerva McGonagall/Pomona Sprout  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; femslash; no magic; and mentions of panic attacks  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Minerva/Pomona; (Word) Beneficial; (Word) Suffer; and (Length) 313 words to 333 words

* * *

 **We Found Love** _  
091\. One Kiss from You_

A long knocking interrupted Minerva's thought process as she read about the beneficial effects of peppermint on stress. She sighed, marking the passage. Based on the frantic knocking, whoever it was wasn't going away anytime soon. Putting the article aside, she called for the person to enter.

To her surprise it was Pomona Sprout. Pomona was known to be polite and mild-manner. The frantic knocking was out of character for this woman.

"How can I help you, Pomona?" Minerva asked with a frown as she took in her colleague.

The woman was breathing heavy and her brown eyes were wide as she entered the room. She dropped into a chair without a word as she tried to catch her breath.

Minerva frowned as she watched her colleague. Standing up from her desk, she walked across her office to the coffeepot, which was filled with hot water. She poured the hot water into two mugs before placing a teabag in each cup. She selected a nice earl grey for herself and a lemon zest for Pomona.

As she approached her desk with the two mugs, Minerva frowned as she noticed Pomona's breathing grow more frantic. Increasing her pace, she rushed to her desk. After placing the two mugs down, she walked around to her colleague's side.

Taking ahold of Pomona's hands, Minerva crotched to eye-level. She often forgot that Pomona suffered from panic attacks. The last one was a few years ago.

"Breath, Pomona," Minerva said, in a comforting tone, "in and out, in and out."

It took a few minutes, but Pomona's breathing slowly eased. It was still erratic, but it showed signs of improvement. Minerva remained crouching next to Pomona. The pair sat in silence for a little as Pomona continued to regain control of her breathing.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
83: Minerva/Pomona

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "One Kiss from You" by Britney Spears (3:23) from _Oops!...I Did It Again_ – Write a drabble between 313 words and 333 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
20\. Beneficial

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
33\. Suffer

* * *

Count: 313


	93. Where Are You Now

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Rose Weasley/Lorcan Scamander  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; no magic; and mentions of blood and vaccinations  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Rose/Lorcan; (Word) Vein; and (Length) 429 words to 449 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _092\. Where Are You Now_

Collapsing ungracefully into a chair, Rose Weasley sighed as she kicked her feet up onto the neighboring chair. She leaned back, trying to make herself relaxed

"Long day, Dr. Weasley?" teased Lorcan Scamander as he stirred the sugar into his cup of tea.

Wordlessly, Rose nodded. She hated this time of the year. It was time for children to be vaccinated. Like usual, it seemed that everyone waited until the last minute to schedule their vaccinations, which meant _everyone_ was giving them.

"Only three hours and twenty-five minutes left," Lorcan said, his tone cheerful. He walked over and took a seat next to Rose.

Rose looked up at him with a tired expression.

Lorcan smiled. "Only two days left," he reminded her, taking a sip of his tea, "and then we'll be back to business as usual. Taking blood, running tests, and whatnot."

She hummed, looking forward to that, minus the blood. Rose wasn't going at taking blood, she could never select the correct vein.

Lorcan laughed again, setting his tea down on the table. "How are you holding up, sweetie?" he asked, turning his attention to her.

Rose shrugged, refusing to seat in her chair like a proper adult. She was tired and exhausted – and ready to be done with vaccination.

"You'll get use to it, sweetie," Lorcan told her, patting her on the arm.

"Promise?" she asked, speaking up for the first time.

Lorcan beamed. "I'll make sure of it," he promised, pushing her red hair away from her brown eyes.

Slowly, Rose returned his smile.

"Someone has to make sure the genius doctor can do her work," he added with a wink.

Rose's heart skipped a beat. Was he flirting with her? Biting her lip, she toyed with the idea of asking him out before deciding it was worth a shot. "Do you make house calls, Nurse Lorcan?" she asked, trying to keep her tone innocent.

Lorcan raised an eyebrow as he picked up his tea. He took a sip before answering, "Only when the doctor calls."

Her skipped another beat. "Think we can get together and play doctor?" she asked. "I'll be the patient."

Her question made Lorcan drop his tea as he turned to look at her with wide silvery-blue eyes. His cheeks turned red. "A-are you–?" he began before clearing his throat and shaking his head.

He stared down at Rose for a moment. "I don't know what you're trying to imply, Dr. Weasley, but I'm not that kind of boy," he teased with a wink. "I only put out after the third date."

With a surge of energy, Rose pushed herself up into the sitting position. "I'm merely trying to see if Nurse Lorcan is interested in dinner," she said.

"I like Thai food," Lorcan told her as he picked up his tea.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
153: Rose/Lorcan

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Where Are You Now" by Britney Spears (4:39) from _Oops!...I Did It Again_ – Write a drabble between 429 words and 449 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
23\. Vein

* * *

Count: 449


	94. Can't Make You Love Me

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Dominique Weasley/Roxanne Weasley  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; femslash; and cousincest  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Dominique/Roxanne; (Word) Business; (Word) Mouth; and (Length) 306 words to 326 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _093\. Can't Make You Love Me_

Stepping out the floo, Dominique took a moment to glance around the shop, noting the changes. Fred and Lily mentioned these in their last letter, but it was different seeing them in person. According to Fred, his sister was mad at work with renovating and updating the joke shop. Knowing her cousin, Dominique believed him. Fred knew Roxanne well – he was the second closest to her in the family.

Dominique was proud to be the first. She knew her cousin the best – better than anyone else.

Walking further into the shop, Dominique headed down to the basement. It was earlier in the morning, and Roxanne liked to experiment with new products before the shop opened for business in the morning.

As she stepped into the basement, Dominique felt her mouth curve into a smile at the sight of Roxanne. Her dark hair was blown up, standing out like a lion's mane, and her face was covered in green glitter.

"What happened?" Dominique asked, trying to keep the laughter out of her tone.

Roxanne glanced over, irritation in her brown eyes. "Someone mislabeled the laurel," she snapped.

Dominique nodded, unable to keep the smile off of her face. "You know you shouldn't send Al to pick up potions ingredients," she reminded her cousin. "He gets distracted by Scorpius."

Crossing her arms, Roxanne glared at her older cousin. "Thank you for the reminder," she said, her tone snarky and sarcastic. "I don't know what I'll do without you next time you go to Paris."

With a fond shake of her head, Dominique walked over to her cousin's side and pulling the younger woman into her arms. "It's not like I could skip my cousin's wedding," she said. "Aunt Gabrielle would have murdered my mom."

Roxanne sighed, turning in her cousin's arm and resting her head on the shorter woman's shoulder. "You should take me with you, next time," she muttered.

"I will," Dominique promised, pressing a kiss to the top of cousin's head.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
71: Dominique/Roxanne

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Can't Make You Love Me" by Britney Spears (3:16) from _Oops!...I Did It Again_ – Write a drabble between 306 words and 326 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
22\. Business

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
19\. Mouth

* * *

Count: 326


	95. When Your Eyes Say It

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Rita Skeeter/Bellatrix Black  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; femslash; mild language; and no magic  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Rita/Bellatrix; (Word) Ill; and (Length) 420 words to 440 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _11\. When Your Eyes Say It_

She was late. This was not good — not good at all. Gathering what little energy she had, Rita pushed herself forward towards the East Tower.

How could she be late?

This _never_ happened to her.

Running as fast as she could, Rita breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the entrance. Now the only thing separating her from the classroom was the elevator ride up four floors.

With a sense of renewed energy, Rita entered the lobby, heading straight for the elevators. She pushed the button. As she waited for the elevator to arrive, she took a second to pull out her cell phone. Due to her talents in deception, she skillfully avoided looking at the time as she checked over the unread text messages before looking in her email inbox. Something seemed to jump out.

Opening the wed browser, Rita scanned over the headlines. There wasn't any big breaking scandalous news in the last twenty minutes, she noted with a smile.

As the owner of a popular celebrity blog, Rita _hated_ being last with the latest gossip. Being last wouldn't get her anywhere in this industry.

Despite being a "small-time, part-time" gossip blogger, Rita had developed a loyal following. The secret to her success was hardly a secret. She had a team of talented hackers that she blackmailed into doing her dirty work — finding the dirt.

When the elevator doors opened, Rita returned her cell phone to her purse as she stepped forward. Two other people joined her on the elevator: a pretty redhead with her nose in a book and a dark haired woman with narrowed grey eyes.

The redhead got off on the third floor, leaving Rita and the other woman to continue up to the fifth floor. As the elevator passed the fourth floor, it came to sudden stop and the lights flickered.

"Not this shit again!" the dark haired woman shouted. She groaned, "Tom said he had this fixed."

With a frown, Rita looked over at her. "What's going on?" she asked.

The dark haired woman turned to look at her annoyed grey eyes. "Ole Bas is stuck," she stated. "Again."

Rita's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening. She was late for class with Professor Cuffe. He was an unforgiving man. "This isn't good," she moaned, feeling ill at the thought of Cuffe and his frown lines.

"You might as well get comfortable," the woman said, shaking her head. She sat down on the floor. "We're gonna be in here awhile."

"How long will this take?" Rita asked.

"A few hours," the woman replied.

Rita groaned, sliding onto the floor, "Cuffe is gonna drop me."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You in Journalism Ethics."

Rita nodded.

The woman smirked. "You're in lucky," she said. "I'm Bellatrix, Barny's TA."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
147: Bellatrix/Rita

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "When Your Eyes Say It" by Britney Spears (4:30) from _Oops...I Did It Again_ –

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
30\. Ill

* * *

Count: 440


	96. Dear Diary

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Jimmy Peakes/Demelza Robins  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Jimmy/Demelza; (Word) Scrawny and (Length) 236 words to 256 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _095\. Dear Diary_

Demelza Robins' eye drifted over to Jimmy Peakes for the umpteenth time that hour. It was amazing how much he had changed over the years. She remembered the eleven year old boy at their Sorting. Back then, he was tall, scrawny, and pale with dark hair and dark eyes. Now, he had filled out and grown into a handsome young man with muscles.

While they knew each other from seven years in Gryffindor and a few years on the House Quidditch team, they were never close and they didn't interact much outside of Quidditch practice and classes. Back in Hogwarts, Demelza was close to her roommates while Peakes hung around the students in the year below them. After graduating from Hogwarts, both Demelza and Peakes pursued careers in professional Quidditch. Demelza was recruited by the Holyhead Harpies and Peakes by Puddlemere United. After three years on the Harpies reserve team, Demelza was traded to Puddlemere.

Today was Demelza's first day at Puddlemere United practice. While she was still on the reserve team, she was the second reserve Chaser. The Chaser ahead of her, Alicia Spinnet, was on the verge of being promoted to the main team. There were rumors circulating that Teagan Williams was retiring from professional Quidditch to focus on her family. If those were true then Demelza would become the first reserve Chaser. The idea was exciting.

Shaking her head, Demelza tried to clear all thought from her head as she tried to turn her attention back to the coach. The man was going over their new contractions and the new training schedule.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
176: Jimmy/Demelza

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Dear Diary" by Britney Spears (2:46) from _Oops!...I Did It Again_ – Write a drabble between 236 words and 256 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
27\. Scrawny

* * *

Count: 256


	97. Barcelona

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Luna Lovegood/Cho Chang  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; femslash; celebrity; no magic; everyone is a muggle; mentions of het; social media; Cho Chang is a singer; and Luna Lovegood is a movie star  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Luna/Cho; (Emotion) Anxiety; (Object) Bikini; (Object) Microphone; (Word) Breath; (Word) Hurry; (Word) Ludicrous; (Word) Timid; and (Word) Walk

* * *

 _Think about that beach in Barcelona  
Call me crazy, but I need you now  
_–"Barcelona" by Max George

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _096\. Barcelona_

Growling, Cho Chang tossed the remote onto the couch as she glared at the blank television screen. How could this be happening to her? The sales on her latest album were stalling, her songs were barely being played on the radio, and none of the magazines or blogs were reporting about her.

It seemed like _no one_ cared about her.

It was unfathomable!

Two years ago, she was _all_ anyone could talk about. She was the new "it girl" of English pop music scene. People were comparing her to Leona Lewis and Adele!

Back then, Cho's debut album, _Razzle Dazzle Rose_ , was a huge success, topping charts. Three of her songs were a runaway success, playing on radio stations across the country. Her picture was printed in several magazines and tabloids. She was treading online as people wrote about her on blogs and posted various photos.

What had changed in the last two years?

Cho went from England's darling sweetheart to nothing.

Sighing, Cho knew a few different answers to that question. She ended her relationship with popular Hollywood actor Cedric Diggory after she learned he was cheating on her with Dora Williams, his costar in _Wearing Thin_. New artists, like Romilda Vane and Padma Patil, debuted. Romilda was all sex and flash with bright lights and skimpy outfits as she danced on stage while Padma was all sweet smiles as she streamed her guitar. Rita Skeeter had labeled her "boring" and "wholesome." Apparently, people didn't care for those.

If she wanted to stay in the spotlight, Cho would need to change her style or herself or create a scandal.

As much as she wanted attention and people to notice her album, she couldn't bring herself to change her style and her image. She wanted to a positive role model for young women around the world. There weren't a lot of Asian stars for young women to look up. Cho was determined to be one. While she didn't want to change, Cho was willing to _update_ herself and her fashion. Some of her clothes could be more revealing. She would need to see a stylist. Hopefully, Lavender Brown was available to help her.

The only scandal that Cho could think of was outing herself. She was bisexual – openly to those closest to her. When she debuted two years ago, _everyone_ told her to remain in the closet. These days it was almost tready to be bisexual or pansexual or demisexual. As quickly as the idea formed, Cho discarded it. While she was open to herself and everyone close to her, she won't stoop to that level. It was likely people would see through her honesty, labeling her an attention seeker. No, for now, Cho planned to stay in the public closet. She would only venture out if she met a nice girl or someone asked her. There was no need to create a big scandal. It wasn't likely to pay off.

Taking a deep breath, Cho picked up her cell phone. For the time being she needed to focus on her music and her career. She wrote two songs on her last album _Diamonds_. Her goal was to write her new album and write songs for other artists.

 **...**

 **Twitter Feed**

 **Cho Chang** (RealChoChang) – 19 June  
Headed to Barcelona for some R&R! Hoping a change in scenery will inspire me to write a new song or two.

 **Lavender Brown** (LavlyFabs) to **Cho Chang** (RealChoChang) – 19 June  
Remember your summer colors are razzle dazzle rose, cerulean, plum, and Caribbean green. I better not see any shades of yellow or orange.

 **Cho Chang** (RealChoChang) to Lavender Brown (LavlyFabs) – 19 June  
It's called fuchsia. Razzle dazzle rose is a stupid name for a color.

 **Lavender Brown** (LavlyFabs) to **Cho Chang** (RealChoChang) – 19 June  
It's called razzle dazzle rose. Fuchsia doesn't go with your skin tone. Trust me. This is what you pay me for.

 **Cho Chang** (RealChoChang) to **Lavender Brown** (LavlyFabs) – 19 June|  
I don't care. Razzle dazzle rose is still a stupid name for a color. It's bright pink making it fuchsia.

 **...**

With a smile, Cho took the cocktail from the waitress as she relaxed in her chair. She took this vacation hoping to be inspired by the beauty landscapes and the sun, but she couldn't find any inspiration. At least she was able to relax and she could forget about the world. She was on the verge of being dropped by her label due to low sales.

Cho was _so_ determined to enjoy this vacation that she turned her cell phone off and hid it in her safe. This was a relatively unplugged vacation. She was ignoring her cell phone, social media, and most of the internet.

Behind her sunglasses, Cho enjoyed the view of various people around her. Several people were sunbathing while others splashed around in the pool and a few sat around the bar or other tables spread around the pool.

Cho's gaze fell on an attractive blonde lounging in an inner-tube in the pool. She had long silvery blonde hair that was pulled back in a braid. Her skin was pale, and she had a navy bikini on. She wore a large pair of black sunglasses that covered her eyes.

As Cho was checking her out, the blonde lowered her black sunglasses, peering overtop of them. Her gaze was locked on Cho, making the young woman flush and look away, suddenly feeling timid.

Turning her attention to her notebook, Cho picked up her purple pen, rolling it between her fingertips. Suddenly, an idea formed. With a small smile, Cho scribbled it down.

 _Met you on the beach in Barcelona_

"Mind if I join you?" a female voice asked, cutting into Cho's train of thoughts.

The young woman jumped. Looking up, her eyes widened as she found herself face to face with the blonde woman from the pool. Her cheeks turned pink. Slowly, Cho nodded, unable to form words.

The blonde smiled, taking the seat next to Cho. "I'm Luna," she said, offering her hand.

Grabbing the hand, Cho started to shake it. "You're gorgeous!" she blurted out, turning red. "I-I mean, I'm Cho. It's nice to meet you." She dropped Luna's hand in favor of hiding her head.

Luna laughed. "So, Cho, what brings you to beautiful Barcelona?" she asked. "Business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure," Cho replied, peaking up at Luna. "I needed to get away. What about you?"

"A little of both," Luna replied. "I finished working yesterday, and I have a few days before I'm leaving."

"Headed home?" Cho asked. She noticed that Luna had an English accent. It would be amazing to meet and fall in love with someone while on vacation then discover they lived close to each other back home. Hope bubbled in her chest.

"I'm afraid not," Luna answered with a shake of her head. "I'm headed to Iceland."

Cho nodded. "What do you do for work?" she asked.

Luna paused for a moment before replying, "I'm filming a documentary with my father. What about you?"

Shrugging, Cho shook her head. "I'm trying to figure that out," she answered honestly. "My career's stalling and I'm thinking about changing, but I love what I do." She didn't feel like sharing specific details about her life and career. While she wasn't popular anymore, it was nice to be anonymous – like she was a regular person.

"You should do what you love," Luna told her with a smile.

The pair sat by the pool talking for a little. Luna lured Cho into the pool with promises of dinner and drinks. They spent three hours talking in the pool before heading inside to one of the resort's restaurants, where they were seated in the back. Eventually, they were forced to call it night.

"Can I get your number or something?" Cho asked, lingering outside her room with Luna. She bit her lip, staring at the gorgeous blonde.

Luna hesitated before saying, "I'm between phones."

Nodding, Cho offered Luna her cell phone number and email address. "Just don't try contacting me for a few days," she told Luna. "This is an unplugged vacation."

Cho slid her card into the card-reader. It flashed green, unlocking the door. Turning to look back at Luna, Cho took a deep breath trying to sooth her anxiety before pulling the blonde into a quick kiss.

"Meet me tomorrow for breakfast?" she asked, pulling back.

Wordlessly, Luna nodded.

Cho smiled, offering Luna a wave as she backed into her room.

After taking a shower and changing, Cho collapsed onto her bed with her notebook and purple pen. With a smile, she added to earlier line.

 _Met you on the beach in Barcelona_

 _Spent the whole night talking 'til the sun came up_

 _Had me feeling like I'd always known ya_

 _And I knew I'd never get enough_

Cho flipped to a new page to write down another idea.

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it_

 _The taste of her cheery chap stick_

She worked on the two songs late into the night, falling asleep in the early hours of the morning.

 **...**

 _Is Xeno Lovegood Moving on From Late Wife, Pandora Laceheart? He was Spotted with a Young Woman in Barcelona  
_ By Rita Skeeter

Hollywood royalty and blockbuster star **Xenophilius "Xeno" Lovegood** was spotted in Barcelona, Spain, with an attractive and unidentified young woman. According to multiple sources, the pair were seen strolling through Barcelona, holding hands and whispering.

Is it possible that Lovegood has finally moved on, after all these years?

A source close to Lovegood shared that he "hasn't [been this] happy in years." It seems the new woman in his life is the reason.

 **...**

Cho ran from room at ten o'clock, sprinting towards the elevator. She was supposed to be meeting Luna for breakfast. Since she spent all night working, she overslept, sleeping through her alarm. At least, she managed to wake up _before_ nine. It was nice to know she didn't sleep through breakfast.

She slowed into a walk as she neared the elevator. There was a group of teenage girls waiting for it. Cho stopped short of them, her mind filled with thoughts of Luna. There was a _ding_ when the elevator arrived that pulled Cho from her thoughts.

"–saw Xeno Lovegood last night!" squealed one of the teenage girls, catching Cho's attention.

She bit her lip, listening with interest. Xeno Lovegood was considered Hollywood royalty. He met his wife, Pandora Laceheart, on the set of their blockbuster hit _Crumble-Horned Snorkack_. Following that film, they went on to star in four more blockbusters before getting married in a private ceremony. Xeno and Pandora remained married for fifteen years, and they had a single child together. Their marriage ended when Pandora was killed in a car accident. To this day, Xeno wore his wedding ring and referred to Pandora as the love of his life.

"I heard he's filming a new movie!" gushed another girl, practically bouncing in her spot.

"I saw him with a woman!" added a third girl. "She's weird. She kept talking about weird things."

Cho rolled her eyes, deciding she heard enough. While she loved celebrity gossip, it had no place on her vacation. In fact, Xeno Lovegood had no place on this vacation.

When the elevator arrived to the lobby, Cho stepped off and headed towards the small cafe-type restaurant. When she arrived, Cho was pleased to see that she beat Luna.

"Can I have a table near the back?" she asked the hostess.

The young woman nodded. "That will take a few minutes to arrange," she said.

Cho nodded.

As she waited to be seated, Cho started humming to herself. With the lyrics written, she would need to turn her attention to the music portion of songwriting. This was the area she had the most trouble with.

Ten minutes after she arrived, Cho was being led back to a small table for two. She left Luna's name with the hostess. Taking a seat, she glanced over the menu. She ordered coffee for the time being, happy to settle in and wait for Luna.

Slowly, thirty minutes ticked by. Frowning, Cho noticed it was ten o'clock and there was no sign of Luna. Where was the blonde?

As she continued to wait, a few tears formed in the corner of Cho's eyes as the realizations slowly began to form. She had been stood up. A little after ten o'clock, Cho ordered some food that she picked and poked at for twenty minutes before paying the billing and leaving. She quickly retreated to her room.

Clocked inside the privacy and safety of her room, Cho collapsed onto the bed in tears. She cried for a little before pushing herself. Grabbing her purple pen and her notebook, Cho found the words began to flow.

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _I'll be the one, if you want me to_

 _Anywhere, I would've followed you_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Before Cho knew it, most of the day had passed and she had written pages and pages worth of lyrics. Emotionally exhausted, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

She woke up early the next morning with her face pressed against her notebook and a pen in her hand.

Feeling a little refreshed, she left everything on her bed before leaving her room. She wondered down to the lobby where she asked the staff about local music stores. She wanted to spend sometime with a piano or purchase a guitar. Cho preferred the piano, finding it easier to write music with, but a guitar was easier to carry around.

Cho was directed to a local store where she could purchase a guitar and she was showed a baby grand piano that was located on the property. Seeing the piano, Cho was hit with a surge of inspiration. She pulled out her credit card, reserving the room for her own use.

With the piano room secure, she ran back up to her room. Quickly, she threw her notebook, some pens, a few pencils, a folder of blank sheet music, and a hand-held camcorder into a bag before hurrying back down to the piano room.

She hurried to get everything sat up before sitting down at the piano. Cho played a few chords as she glanced over her notebook. Her eyes settled on a page entitled "Don't Let Me Down." She hummed and sang a little as her fingers started to move over the keys. Every so often, she would hit a combination of keys that she liked. After playing the combination a few times, she would make note of the keys before moving onto another part of the song.

 **...**

 **Twitter Feed**

 **Cho Chang** (RealChoChang) – 27 June  
Nothing says welcome home like a cuppa tea with some friends. Vacation was good, but I'm ready to get back to the studio.

 **...**

When Cho returned to London a week later, she showed the completed songs to her manager. A day later, Flitwick was ushering her into a recording studio. They had a demo cut by the end of the week. Since Cho's old label, Golden Cauldrons, hadn't renewed her contract, Flitwick took a few weeks to shop around to the other record labels.

By the end of July, Cho was signing onto Myron Wagtail's new label Fated. Before anyone knew it, Cho was back in the recording studio working on her new album. Myron and his bandmate, Orsino Thruston, were working closely with her.

 **...**

 **Twitter Feed**

 **Fated Records** (FatedRecords) – 17 July  
We are proud to announce our newest artist **RealChoChang**.

 **Myron Wagtail** (WS_Myron) – 25 July  
Working with **WS_Thruston** and **RealChoChang** on an exciting new project. Details to come.

 **Orsino Thruston** (WS_Thruston) – 26 July  
Just another fun afternoon in the studio with **WS_Myron** and **RealChoChang**.

 **Cho Chang** (RealChoChang) – 31 July  
I am proud to report that I'm back in the studio and working on a new album. I can't thank **FatedRecords** enough for giving me this opportunity. **WS_Myron** and **WS_Thruston** are inspirational and it's a blast working with them.

 **Fated Records** (FatedRecords) – 7 August  
 **RealChoChang** 's new single "Barcelona" will be released soon. Stay tune for details.

 **...**

Following the release of her new song, Cho watched as it began an overnight success. It reached the Top 40 Charts, debuting at number thirty-seven. The next week it climbed to thirty. By the end of August, it was ranked twenty.

With the success of her new song, people started paying attention to her other albums. Her debut album _Razzle Dazzle Rose_ had a spike in sales and her second album _Stars_ turned gold after barely selling for a year.

The sudden success was a little overwhelming. Cho was thrilled to be back in the spotlight, but it felt different this time. It was probably related to the fact that she wrote "Barcelona" herself. She had some help from Myron, Thruston, and Heathcote Barbary. Myron and Thruston helped with the melody while Barbary fixed the bridge.

In the beginning of September, Cho was the musical guest on _The Daily Prophet_. She performed a few songs live to a large crowd gathered in London before she was interviewed by Colin Creevey, Sybill Trelawney, and Ludovic Bagman.

"So, we're all dying to know," began Bagman with a wide smile, "who's the lucky man?"

Trelawney nodded, taking a drink of her wine. "Who did you write about in 'Barcelona'?"

Cho smiled, nervously glancing around. Her eyes fell on Myron, who offered her a thumbs up. "It's a lucky girl," she corrected.

Trelawney spit out a mouthful of red wine, the liquid landing on Bagman's cream colored suit jacket.

Bagman looked stunned.

"Tell us about her?" Creevey asked with an encouraging smile.

"Her name's Luna," Cho answered with a small smile. While her fling with Luna had ended in a broken heart, it inspired two dozen songs. "She's lively and passionate."

"I didn't know you were a lesbian!" Bagman declared.

Cho pressed her lips together, looking a little uncomfortable. "I'm not a lesbian," she told him. She adjust her grip on the microphone. "I'm bisexual. I like both men and women."

"You're all about equal opportunities!" Trelawney said, raising her glass in toast before taking a long drink.

"That's ludicrous!" declared Bagman.

Her smile grew a little strained as Cho turned her eyes to Creevey.

"And that's all for now!" called Creevey. "We'll be back after this commercial break. Join us as we learn the new fall trends with Parvati Patil. And don't miss our exclusive interview with Xeno Lovegood and his daughter, Luna, about their upcoming HBO series _Young, Dumb, and Broke_."

The cameraman signaled the end of filming. Cho leaned back in her seat and signed. That hadn't gone well. At least it wasn't _her_ fault. Both Bagman and Trelawney went off script.

"Thanks for coming, Cho," Creevey told her, offering his hand. "It was nice to see you again."

Cho shook his hand, offering him a smile. Creevey was one of her favorite reporters. He asked thoughtful questions and he didn't make inane comments and statements – like _some_ people. "Thanks for having me," she said.

Everyone was quickly ushered away. Creevey, Trelawney, and Bagman were taken to a different set while Cho remained still as people removed the mics attached to her person before being escorted back to the kitchen set. Harry Potter was sharing a dessert recipe from his new cookbook, and Cho wanted a grab a piece or two of that delicious looking chocolate cake.

"Can I get your autography?" Potter asked, blushing. "My girlfriend is a huge fan."

Cho beamed. "No problem," she agreed. "Who should I make it out to?"

"Ginny Weasley," he replied.

"Ginny Weasley as in Manchester's star forwarder?" Cho asked with wide eyes. She was a soccer fan, and Manchester City Women's Football Club was her favorite team.

"She is," he answered with a fond smile.

Taking a pen and a piece of paper, Cho quickly wrote a message before signing her name. "Can I get a piece of that chocolate cake?" she asked, presenting the autograph to Harry.

With a smile, he handed Cho a plate with a piece of chocolate cake before taking the autograph. "Thank you," he said with a smile. "Ginny's going to love it."

Taking her piece of cake, Cho joined some of the others sitting around the kitchen set, enjoying their dessert. She joined a conversation with Harry and Astoria Greengrass about the new musical playing on West End starring Lisa Turpin and Fay Dunbar.

Engaged in the conversation, Cho failed to notice when a familiar blonde entered the kitchen. Luna Lovegood pushed her silverly blonde hair over her shoulder as her eyes fell on Cho. She walked over.

"Cho," she greeted, drawing the young woman's attention along with that of Astoria and Harry.

Cho's eyes widened while Astoria and Harry politely excused themselves, sensing this was a private conversation.

"How can I help you, Luna?" Cho asked, narrowing her eyes. After being stood up by Luna in Barcelona, she didn't think she would see the other girl again.

"Can we talk?" the blonde asked. "I owe you an explanation – and an apology."

While Cho wanted to ignore her, she nodded. It might be worth it to hear what Luna had to say. If it wasn't anything worthwhile, then Cho would forget about Luna and move on with her life.

Luna smiled. "My full name is Luna Pandora Lovegood," she began.

Cho's eyes widened.

The blonde's smile turned a little sad. "My parents are Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood," she continued. "They decided to raise me away from _this_." She motioned her with hand. "The fame, attention, money." Shaking her head, Luna's blue eyes dimmed a little. "I got the chance at a normal childhood."

She paused for a minute before continuing, "I decided to follow in my mum's footsteps this last year. When we met in Spain, I was filming a movie with my dad. Since it was his first movie in years, there was a lot of attention.

"That day, when we met, someone spotted me and my dad," she carried on saying, "and there were a bunch of articles about our 'relationship.' My dad decided we needed to leave. We were gone early the morning and I lost your number in the process. I didn't get the chance to leave you a message."

She sighed, her blue eyes meeting Cho's brown eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I heard you perform 'Barcelona' earlier and I love it. I can't believe you wrote me a song."

Cho bit her lip to keep from correcting Luna. She wrote _several_ songs inspired by Luna. "Barcelona" was one of the few upbeat, happy songs.

"Can I request for a second chance?" Luna asked, her eyes wide and pleading. "I don't know if I have the right, but I would love one."

Taking a moment to think, Cho weighed her options. Despite how their brief romance in Barcelona ended, she still liked the blonde. After listening to her explanation, it made sense. " _Can't stop thinkin' about you, I'm thinkin' about you_ ," she sang in response.

Luna's smile widened. "If you don't have any plans, I know an excellent brunch place," she suggested. "I owe your breakfast."

"I need to change first," Cho said before finishing her chocolate cake.

 **...**

 _New Power Couple: Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood – Newly Minted Bisexual "Barcelona" Singer and Xeno Lovegood's Daughter  
_ By Rita Skeeter

During her appearance on _The Daily Prophet_ , singer and songwriter **Cho Chang** came out as bisexual and she announced the identity of her girlfriend as Luna, who was the inspiration behind Chang's hit song "Barcelona."

Following her appearance on the show, Chang was spotted walking around London with **Luna Lovegood** , star of the upcoming film _Tango_ and daughter of **Xeno Lovegood** and his late wife **Pandora Laceheart**. Earlier this summer, Lovegood was spotted in Barcelona with her father while they were filming _Wrackspurt_.

The sighting of Chang and Lovegood has sent fans into a frenzy. It is known that Chang took a vacation to Barcelona and she stayed in the city during the same time as Lovegood. Given Chang's song "Barcelona," it is widely speculated that the pair met in the city.

* * *

 **Songs Used  
** –"Barcelona" by Max George  
–"I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry  
–"Say Something" by A Great Big World  
–"Don't Let Me Down" by The Chainsmokers

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
139: Luna/Cho

The Alphabet Challenge  
X: Xenophilius Lovegood

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
Prompt: 706. (Object) Bikini

Build a Zoo Challenge  
Gorilla (Pond): (Word) Microphone

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
27\. Hurry

Character Boot Camp: Character Trait  
11\. Timid

Character Boot Camp: Favorite Character  
13\. Walk

Climb to the Top of Mount Potter  
Prompt: (Emotion) Anxiety

Crayola Color Challenge  
Color: 5. Razzle Dazzle Rose

If You Dare Challenge  
Prompt: 573. Day of Change

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
47\. Ludicrous

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
18\. Breath

* * *

Count: ~4,000


	98. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Susan Bones/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Hannah Abbott  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; threesome (male/female/female); het; and femslash  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Justin/Susan/Hannah; (Character) Hannah Abbott; (Emotion) Daring; (Emotion) Hatred; (Word) Round; (Word) Suit; and (Restriction) No less than a 1,000 words

* * *

 _'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
_–"My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson from _All I Ever Wanted_

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _097\. My Life Would Suck Without You_

Rolling over, Justin Finch-Fletchley curled in closer to the warm body next to his. He felt his girlfriend sigh in content. His hands slid down to cup her swollen stomach. He smiled, feeling the baby kick.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Finch-Fletchley," Hannah Abbott whispered.

"Afternoon, Ms. Abbott," Justin whispered in response. He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Only two more weeks," Hannah said, looking over her shoulder to meet Justin's eyes.

"I can't wait," he whispered, capturing her lips in a kiss. "Our daughter will be beautiful."

"She better have more intelligences than beauty," she told him, her tone serious. "I want our daughter to be a genius."

"Like Granger?"

Looks like her boyfriend understood. She smiled. "Smarter," she replied. "Hermione's intelligence is limited. Just look at her husband."

Justin smiled. Even after all these years, Hannah's crush continued to linger on Hermione Granger. It was cute. "I want her to be kind," he added.

Hannah nodded. "Smart and kind," she agreed.

The pair cuddled, each lost in their own thoughts surrounding their daughter.

"How's going on in here?" asked Susan Bones, entering the doorway. She raised an eyebrow as she glanced between her husband and her best friend.

"We're discussing our daughter," Hannah told her friend, she patted the bed next to her. "We've established that we want her to be smart and kind."

Susan smiled, stepping in the bedroom. She removed her robes before crawling into bed next to her best friend. Placing a kiss to Hannah's rounded stomach, she added, "Smart, kind, and loving."

Hannah nodded. "We need to finish her nursery," she announced with a sigh.

Susan laughed as she laid down parallel her best friend, lightly pecking her on the lips. "It was nearly finished until _someone_ decided _she_ didn't like midnight blue anymore," she teased.

Scowling, Hannah crossed her arms. "I woke up one morning and decided I hated that color," she said, defeating herself. "Our daughter needs a better color than midnight blue. It's dark. I want something light."

Laughter grown as Susan wrapped her arms around Hannah's neck. "I was only teasing, love," she told her. "We want you to be happy with the nursery."

Justin quickly agreed, not needing to see the look his wife was shooting him. They had had this conversation a few times. After the second time, he learned his lines. No one wanted Hannah to cry. If that happened again, Justin would be sleeping on the couch and Susan would be furious with that.

"Have you thought about rose gold?" he asked, feeling a little daring. It was a lovely color and it was close to be pink without being pink.

Susan's eyes widened as she stared at her husband. He was supposed to suggest colors. It would seem he hadn't learned his lines.

Hannah's expression turned thoughtful. "What does it look like?" she asked. It didn't sound horrible, but she needed to know what it looked like before she could decide.

Before they could continue talking about colors and their daughter, Mitzy appeared in their bedroom. "Masters needs to be's ups and moving," she announced. "You's got ball to attends, tonight."

With a sigh, Justin pushed himself up into the sitting position. He pecked both his wife and his girlfriend. Draco and Astoria Malfoy were hosting the annual Remembrance Ball. They hadn't missed a year, and they weren't going to start now – despite who was hosting it.

Even five years after the Second Blood War had ended, Justin continued to carry a deep dislike for the Malfoy family. While he wasn't the burning and all consuming hatred Oliver Rivers carried, it wasn't something he saw himself getting over. There was too much history, but Justin hoped his daughter wouldn't inherit these feelings.

"I'll see you two later," he told them.

Susan and Hannah smiled from the bed as Justin left their bedroom.

"Come, come," Mitzy told the pair, motioning for them to leave the bed.

With a pout, Hannah allowed Susan to pull her up and out of bed.

"We need to get you ready, Han," she told her best friend, her tone gentle. "We want you to look gorgeous."

Hannah nodded. "You won't leave me alone tonight?" she asked, her tone desperate.

Taking her hands, Susan stared into her friend's eyes. "You'll have either me or Justin by her side tonight," she promised. "You haven't to face Neville alone."

Nodding, Hannah leaned forward to kiss Susan. Her relationship with Neville had ended a year ago when he discovered Luna Lovegood was single. Following the end of their relationship, Hannah found herself falling into bed with her best friend and her best friend's husband. Susan and Justin took care of her, and they made it clear they weren't letting her go.

"We love you," Susan whispered before kissing her best friend.

The pair hadn't bothered to define their relationship. They just were.

 **...**

Three hours later, Susan and Hannah joined Justin in front of the fireplace. Susan had her red hair styled in a twisting up-do while Hannah's flowing blonde hair was curled.

"You look gorgeous," Justin told them, walking over to place a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"You clean up nicely," Hannah said, her tone teasing.

Justin wore a black suit with a violet tie and a pair of silver cufflinks.

Warmth filled Hannah when she noticed the violet was a perfect match to her dress robes. "We're matching," she whispered, reaching out to finger his tie.

Justin smiled, showing off his dimples. "We're making a statement," he said.

Blinking back a few tears, Hannah turned to smile at her best friend. While Justin's tie matched her dress robes, the silver matched Susan's bracelets and the accents on her own black dress robes.

Taking Hannah's hand, Susan smiled. "We're a triad," she whispered. "We're yours as you are ours."

Hannah's smiled widened. While their relationship was no secret among their closest friends and family, they hadn't publicly announced anything before.

"Hannah Elizabeth Abbott," Justin said, drawing her attention. He held out a ring. "Would you do us the pleasure of becoming our wife?"

A few tears prickled in her eyes as she nodded, feeling overwhelmed and unable to form words.

Justin slid the ring onto her left ring finger.

Susan pulled Hannah into a kiss. When their kiss ended, Justin kissed Hannah. Feeling breathless and overwhelmed, she watched as Justin and Susan kissed.

"I'm thinking we'll have an autumn bonding," Susan announced with a smile.

"Whatever you both want," Justin said with a smile. "Just tell me when and where."

"I think we're ready," Susan said, looking between her husband and their fiance.

"Let's go," Hannah agreed with a smile.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
164: Justin/Susan/Hannah

The Alphabet Challenge  
J: Justin Finch-Fletchley

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
Prompt: 372. (Restriction) No less than 1,000 words.

Build a Zoo Challenge  
Meerkat (Little Girl): (Character) Hannah Abbott

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
14\. Round

Character Boot Camp: Character Trait  
04\. Daring

Climb to the Top of Mount Potter  
Prompt: (Emotion) Hatred

Crayola Color Challenge  
Color: 45 Midnight Blue

If You Dare Challenge  
Prompt: 510. Hope

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
28\. Suit

* * *

Count: ~1,200


	99. Genesis

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Regulus Black/Barty Crouch Junior  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; slash; and mentions of death  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Regulus/Barty Jr.; (Word) Frail; and (Length) 315 words to 335 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _098\. Genesis_

Barty shot up, his heart pounding and sweat making the sheets stick to him. Frantically, he glanced around the room. His eyes widened and his heart started beating after as thoughts of the nightmare filled his mind. He couldn't think of anything else. Where was Regulus?

Growing more frantic and panicked by the second, Barty searched the room for any sign of his boyfriend. Pressure was starting to form in his lungs. He threw the covers off as he stumbled onto his uneasy legs. Somehow, he was able to walk the twenty feet from his bed over to Regulus', only to collapse on the other bed when he found it empty.

That feeling of pressure increased as Barty found it difficult to keep breathing. Placing a hand on his chest, he felt the rapid pace of his heartbeat. As he sat on Regulus' bed, Barty tried and failed to think rationally. His mind kept wandering back to that nightmare.

It was awful.

Loving and trusting Regulus had followed Barty into the Dark Lord's service only for their relationship to end. Barty broke his boyfriend's heart because the Dark Lord commanded it. After having his heart broken, Regulus became disillusioned with the Dark Lord and he sought to destroy him. The Dark Lord made horcruxes, at least two. Regulus died trying to steal one. He gave some ugly locket to his house-elf only to be drowned by Inferi.

The image of Regulus dying kept playing in Barty's mind. His boyfriend had never looked so frail and so brave before.

He was pulled from his thought when he felt someone take hold of his arm.

Jumping, Barty found himself looking into a pair of familiar grey eyes. Relief filled him. Unable to contain himself, he threw his arms around Regulus and him close.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered before sealing his lips over Regulus.

Even if that nightmare was pure fiction, they were _never_ joining the Dark Lord. It wasn't worth the cost of Regulus.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
4: Regulus/Barty Jr.

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Genesis" by Dua Lipa (3:25) from _Dua Lipa_ – Write a drabble between 315 words and 335 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
Prompt: 03. Frail

* * *

Count: 335


	100. Lost in Your Light

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Dennis Creevey/Gabrielle Delacour  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; and mentions of slash  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Dennis/Gabrielle; (Word) Clean; and (Length) 313 words to 333 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _099\. Lost in Your Light_

The first time he saw her, Dennis Creevey fell in love. Even when she was soaking wet, shivering from the cold, and crying as she clutched her older sister, Gabrielle Delacour was beautiful and striking. Watching her, Dennis was certain she was a strong witch. Dennis knew her older sister was strong and powerful and gorgeous and kind. If Gabrielle was half the witch her sister was, then she would be amazing.

He watched Gabrielle and Fleur as Dumbledore spoke with the mermen of the Black Lake then the judges. Watching Gabrielle and her sister, he had no interest in the Triwizard Tournament, including the Champions. While Colin only had eyes for Harry Potter, Dennis found he had eyes for someone else. His crush was less likely to be reciprocated as Colin's, but a boy could dream.

In the days following the Second Task, Dennis kept an eye out for Gabrielle Delacour. She was rarely seen around the castle, unless it was during meals in the Great Hall. During meals, Gabrielle stuck close to her sister. It seemed Fleur was unwilling to let her little sister out of her sight.

Under the candlelight in the Great Hall, Dennis couldn't help but notice how pretty and nice Gabrielle looked in dry and clean clothes. Her beauty only seemed to grow. Since he could only watch Gabrielle during meals, Dennis spent most of it staring at her.

It didn't take long for Colin to catch on. He would fondly roll his eyes as he watched his little brother and he would elbow him from time to time, trying to remind Dennis to eat or make him stop staring at Gabrielle for a minute or two.

"Don't stare so much," he hissed on night in March. "You're being creepy."

Dennis frowned, thinking over his brother's words. Was it creepy to stare longingly at a girl? He read plenty of comics where the superhero would pine after a girl and watch from afar until he got the chance to save the day and earn the girl's favor.

How could this be any different?

Dennis was being romantic, not creepy.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
66: Dennis/Gabrielle

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Lost in Your Light" by Dua Lipa featuring Miguel (3:23) from _Dua Lipa_ – Write a drabble between 313 words and 333 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 36. Clean

* * *

Count: 333


	101. Hotter than Hell

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Pomona Sprout/Poppy Pomfrey  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; femslash; and gambling  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Pomona/Poppy; (Word) Safe; and (Length) 297 words to 317 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _100\. Hotter than Hell_

Leaning back in her seat, Poppy watched with mild interest as the new class of Hogwarts students entered the Great Hall. The young children followed Minerva, most of them glancing around the hall with wide eyes. Each child had a look of wonder and excitement in their eyes.

She watched as the first years gathered around Minerva as she unrolled a piece of parchment and picked up the Sorting Hat.

"Addison, Mitchell," she called.

"Two knuts on Ravenclaw," Filius stated.

"Three on Gryffindor," Pomona countered.

"One on anything but Slytherin," Severus added. He tended to play it safe by betting against his House. It was a fair strategy with three in four odds.

A few more staff members placed bets, Poppy made notes of wagers. This was a tradition among the staff to gamble on the House placement of each first year. A staff member was allowed to bet anything – usually money or the privilege of hosting detention or grading. Poppy served as the bookkeeper and the impartial judge.

Slowly, Minerva called up first year after first year to be Sorted. As each student was placed, Poppy kept a mental count of the results and the wagers. It looked like Severus was winning the most bets, but Pomona was winning the most. Pomona had a sixth sense at guessing students.

By the end of the Sorting Ceremony, Pomona won six galleons, she could send her assignments to other professors for grading ten times, and she could give her colleagues the responsibility of handling fifteen detentions. Severus won eight galleons, and Aurora would find herself hosting a lot of detentions while Filius would be grade for his coworkers.

Pomona beamed as she watched the students. "I'll be collecting this weekend," she boasted. "Poppy and I have _special plans_."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
82: Pomona/Poppy

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Hotter than Hell" by Dua Lipa (3:07) from _Dua Lipa_ – Write a drabble between 297 words and 317 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 29. Safe

* * *

Count: 297


	102. Be the One

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Charlie Weasley/Sirius Black  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; slash; age difference; cross-gen pairing; and time travel  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Charlie/Sirius; (Word) Empty; (Word) Explain; (Word) Repeat; and (Length) 312 words to 332 word

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _101\. Be the One_

Rolling over, Charlie reached out find his lover. His hand met an empty bed and cool sheets. He lifted his head, glancing at Sirius' side of the bed. Where was Sirius?

A frown formed on Charlie's face as he pushed himself up into the sitting position. Something was going on with Sirius, and Charlie didn't know what. This mystery was starting to drive him crazy.

Running a hand through his hair, Charlie climbed out of bed. He padded across the room, grabbing his robe on the way. Quickly, he left the bedroom in search of his wayward lover. Charlie frowned as he searched. He found Sirius in the nursery. Sirius sat, cradling his godson.

"–promise to _always_ love you, Harry," he heard Sirius whisper to the sleeping infant.

Charlie stood in the doorway, watching the scene unfold.

"Nothing will change," Sirius promised with a bittersweet smile. "My future self insured that."

Charlie took a deep breath. This wasn't the Sirius that he fell in love with and agreed to bond with, but time travel didn't break their bond. It only transfer the bond from Charlie's beloved husband – who survived Azkaban, and the deaths of his closest friends and Harry – to the younger version of this time. Thanks to Charlie's beloved husband, Harry had a chance at a normal childhood and this Sirius had the chance to raise Harry. Charlie vowed not to let _his_ history repeat itself.

"You have me and Moony," Sirius continued to whisper. "We'll tell you _all_ about your parents." He stopped for a moment. "Alice and Frank will be around to make sure you're a well-rounded kid. Hopefully you'll find a friend in their son.

"According to _my husband_ ," Charlie listened as Sirius continued to explain, "you and Neville can become close friends –you, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny."

Charlie perked up when Sirius referred to him as "husband." This Sirius hadn't said that before.

"Come in Charlie," Sirius called, raising his voice a little, "I know you're there."

The redheaded stepped into the nursery, walking over to Sirius and Harry. He stopped in front of Sirius.

Sirius stared up at him before reaching out to take ahold of one of Charlie's hands. "Just remember, Harry, you have _both of us_ ," he promised, staring into Charlie's blue eyes.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
189: Charlie/Sirius

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Be the One" by Dua Lipa (3:22) from _Dua Lipa_ – Write a drabble between 312 words and 332 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Cross-Gen  
Prompt: 49. Empty

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 26. Explain

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
Prompt: 10. Repeat

* * *

Count: 332


	103. IDGAF

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Abeforth Dumbledore/Poppy Pomfrey  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; no magic; everyone is a muggle; and mentions of alcohol  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Abeforth/Poppy; (Word) Periodic; and (Length) 328 words to 348 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _102\. IDGAF_

Stepping up to the bar, Abeforth empty the contents of the shaker into a martini glass. He garnished the drink with olives before sliding it to the brunette lady. She took the drink with a flirty smile. He ignored her, turning to take the order of the gentleman next to her.

It was a busy night. When he opened a night club in London, Abeforth never thought it would become this popular. The gamble paid off. His club was popular with young adults and tourists. The large crowds drew more attention and more people.

All too soon, Abeforth was lost in the rhythm of making drinks and serving customers as he check the clock periodically. He had a few hours until he was off, and he had plans to meet up with his girlfriend and some of their friends in the VIP section.

As the minutes ticked by, Abeforth easily made drink after drink. While there were lights behind the bar to help the bartenders see the various alcohol bottles and recipes. Abeforth had the layout memorized.

"Barkeep, how 'bout a cosmo and Manhattan?" called a familiar voice over the music.

Looking up, Abeforth found himself looking into the blue eyes of his girlfriend, Poppy Pomfrey. "Anything else, darling?" he asked, reaching for the vodka. The cosmo was for Poppy and the Manhattan must be for Minerva.

"Later," Poppy replied with a wink. "When do you get off work, handsome?"

Abeforth smiled fondly as he pour the cosmo into a glass, garnishing with a lime wheel. "In a few hours," he replied, grabbing the Rye whiskey.

Poppy nodded, picking up her drink. She took a sip, smiling at her boyfriend over the rim of her glass.

"Anything else, m'lady?" he asked, placing the second drink down.

Poppy picked it up. "I'll be back later," she promised, standing up. She walked off into the crowd with both drinks in hand.

Abeforth watched her disappear with a small smile.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
78: Abeforth/Poppy

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "IDGAF" by Dua Lipa (3:38) from _Dua Lipa_ – Write a drabble between 328 words and 348 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 35. Periodic

* * *

Count: 328


	104. Blow Your Mind (Mwah)

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Fenrir Greyback/Scabior  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; and slash  
 **Prompt** : (Pairing) Greyback/Scabior; (Word) Relieved; and (Length) 248 words to 268 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _103\. Blow Your Mind (Mwah)_

When he entered the house, he was surprised. His grey eyes as he looked around the living room. It was clean – too clean. The pillows on the couch were fluffed, the curtains were evenly spaced, and the hardwood floor polished.

"Fenrir?" he called out, closing the front door.

There was no answer.

With a frown, Scabior walked further into the house towards the bedroom, which was equally clean. He glanced over the room before opening the walk-in closet. Unbuttoning his sports jacket, he hung it up, glancing over the closet. The organizational scheme had changed.

Leaving the bedroom, Scabior looked over the rest of the house. Each room was equally cleaned and organized. His frown deepened. Something was going on with his husband, and he wasn't sure what. After looking over the house, Scabior walked outside. He spotted Fenrir working in the garden.

"What's going on?" he asked, walking over to his husband.

"Abbott called," Fenrir replied, pushing himself up into the standing position.

Scabior's eyes widened. "Is it good news?" He tensed at the mention of the social worker, but he tried to present a calm expression.

"She's bringing him over tomorrow," Fenrir replied with a wide smile.

He felt relieved at those words. He had thought something was wrong, and that was far from the truth. Abbott was bringing their son over. "That's amazing," he said, feeling breathless.

Fenrir smiled.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
142: Greyback/Scabior

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Blow Your Mind (Mwah)" by Dua Lipa (2:58) from _Dua Lipa_ – Write a drabble between 248 words and 268 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
Prompt: 05. Relieved

* * *

Count: 248


	105. Garden

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Demelza Robins/Romilda Vane  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; femslash; no magic; and everyone is a muggle  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Demelza/Romilda; (Word) Stretch; and (Length) 337 words to 357 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _104\. Garden_

Gripping the pole, Romilda swung around in an elegant loop as she rolled her hips. People cheered, throwing money around. She smirked. Grabbing ahold of the pole, she kicked her left leg up and shifted her weight as her legs stretched into a fan kick.

A few beats later, the song ended and Romilda slid down the pole.

The crowd cheered and more money was thrown around, making Romilda smiled. A few guys made kissy faces and others laid out large amounts of money in front of them, wearing a smirk.

Romilda smiled to herself as she collected the money, allowing the crowd a chance to check out her butt as she bent over and take in her shapely legs. The club had a strict policy about no touching. If someone wanted to reach out and touch her, the bouncers would come running and remove the person. Moving around on the stage were a few other people picking up the money.

As she walked off the stage, Romilda collected the money from the others. She smiled, thumbing through the stack of bills, as she walked to her changing room.

Entering the changing room, she smiled at the sight that greeted her. Demelza Robins was seated at the mirror on Romilda's vanity. It was weekends like these that made Romilda's job worth it. Since Demelza was the star forwarder on her university's soccer team in Manchester while Romilda was attending university in London. Romilda worked as a dancer to put herself through school and she paid for trips to visit her girlfriend – or have her girlfriend come visit her in London.

It wasn't a perfect arrange, but it worked.

Demelza smiled at the reflection of her girlfriend in the mirror. Stretch her neck, she smile turned into a smirk as she locked eyes with the reflection of her girlfriend.

Understanding the invitation, Romilda walked over to her girlfriend, pulling her into a quick kiss.

"Nice to see you, love," she greeted, pulling back.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
69: Demelza/Romilda

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Garden" by Dua Lipa (3:47) from _Dua Lipa_ – Write a drabble between 337 words and 357 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 32. Stretch

* * *

Count: 337


	106. No Goodbyes

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Frank Longbottom/Alice Monroe Longbottom  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; and gambling  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Frank/Alice; (Word) Inform and (Length) 326 words to 346 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _105\. No Goodbyes_

At the age of fourteen, Alice Monroe received an important owl from her aunt and legal guardian. For the sake of the family, she was betrothed. The news was devastating, and it shattered the romantic dreams of her heart. She wanted to marry for love, not duty.

Tears entered her eyes as she read over the letter at the Gryffindor table. When she finished the letter, Alice glanced over at the Hufflepuff table where her cousin, Rose Fortescue, sat with her friends. They were all happy and laughing. Bitterness burned in Alice as she watched her cousin.

After a minute, Alice turned her attention away. It won't do her any good to sit there and stare at her cousin. The bitterness would increase, and nothing about Alice's situation would change. She would still be unhappily betrothed.

Glancing down at the letter in her hand, she glared at the parchment. Her aunt couldn't even tell her who she was betrothed. Her uncle _lost_ her gambling in a seedy pub in Knockturn Alley. Since he was out of money, he offered a betrothal with a "daughter of House Fortescue" to bet the hand that he was _sure_ he would win. He lost. Instead of Rose, he gave Alice away.

Rage and fury consumed her as she crushed the parchment into a ball with her fist. She glared at it, wishing it would burst into flames.

"You alright, Alice?" asked Frank Longbottom as he sat down next to her.

Alice turned her gaze to him. She debated her answer. "No," she informed him with a shake of her head.

Frank frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Family drama," she muttered, crossing her arms.

"Does it have anything to do with poker?" he asked causally, grabbing a piece of toast.

His question made Alice frown. She stared at him for a second before nodding.

"Don't worry too much about it," he said. "If you don't fall in love with me by the end of our seventh year, I will release you from the betrothal contract."

She blinked. "You?"

With a smile, he nodded, "Me."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
41: Frank/Alice

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "No Goodbyes" by Dua Lipa (3:36) from _Dua Lipa_ – Write a drabble between 326 words and 346 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 24. Inform

* * *

Count: 346


	107. Thinking 'Bout You

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Lucius Malfoy/Gilderoy Lockhart  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; and slash  
 **Prompt** : (Pairing) Lucius/Gilderoy; (Word) Suffer; and (Length) 241 words to 261 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _106\. Thinking 'Bout You_

The mirror shattered under the impact of his fist. A few pieces of glass were embedded in his fist and several fell loose. He ignored the feeling of pain from his fist as he punched the mirror again – a second time followed by a third and a fourth. Pulling his fist back, he peered at the pieces of glass in his fist as he flexed his fingers.

Taking a deep breath, he dropped his hand to his side as he eyed the damage done to the mirror. At least he didn't see his reflection anymore. Every time he caught sight of himself, those words replayed in his head. Each time he thought of those words, his heart broke a little more and he suffered an unbearable pain.

Mindlessly shaking his hand, he left the bathroom. He ignored the pain in his hand. It was nothing compared to the pain of his broken heart. As he changed into his uniform, he vowed to make something of himself and do something. Then he would prove Lucius Malfoy wrong.

"Morning, Gil," Sam Boot greeted with a smile. That smile turned into a frown as the other young man took in his roommate's appearance. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "And it's Gilderoy, now."

Sam's frown deepened. "If you're sure," he said with a nod.

"I'm positive," he whispered, walking over to his bed. "It's time for me to grow up."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
145: Lucius/Gilderoy

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Thinking 'Bout You" by Dua Lipa (2:51) from _Dua Lipa_ – Write a drabble between 241 words and 261 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
Prompt: 33. Suffer

* * *

Count: 241


	108. New Rules

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het;  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Lucius/Narcissa; and (Length) 322 words to 342 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _107\. New Rules_

The first time they met, Lucius was in Hogwarts and Narcissa was two years away from starting herself. Their betrothal had been finalized before they even met. The betrothal was the work of their parents – Lucius' father Abraxas and Narcissa's mother Druella. There was something between them – history, according to the rumors – and they wanted their children to be together – a chance they were denied, the same rumors said.

At their first meeting, there wasn't _anything_ between them. It was an awkward meeting that lasted two hours while their mothers enjoyed a silent and uncomfortable tea. Narcissa kept her head down, quietly sipping her tea while Lucius sat next to Lady Malfoy. He wore a frown and he didn't seem to move.

In the beginning, there wasn't anything – no love, no hatred, no friendship. The following weeks found Narcissa thinking about her lacking relationship with Lucius. She wanted to have a happy marriage. As a nine year old girl, Narcissa fantasized about loving her husband and having a joyous union with two or three children.

Things between them needed to change.

Narcissa didn't know where to begin. She thought about it for a few weeks before sending Lucius a letter. It was a simple letter, asking about studies and his time at Hogwarts. Two weeks went by without a reply before Narcissa sent a second letter. This letter told him about her own studies and her friends. Another few weeks passed without a reply. Narcissa continued to send letters, trying to ignore the sting of Lucius' continued silence. This pattern continued for a few years.

It wasn't until Narcissa arrived at Hogwarts and she was Sorted into Slytherin that she found answers. Lucius Malfoy was dating his classmate, Juno Carrow. Narcissa watched them from across the common room with narrowed eyes before she would try to engage with her new friends or work on her homework. She saw Lucius send her smirks over Juno's shoulder.

After three years of watching Lucius and Juno, Narcissa decided to date herself. She deserved the chance to be happy.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
5: Lucius/Narcissa

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "New Rules" by Dua Lipa (3:32) from _Dua Lipa_ – Write a drabble between 322 words and 342 words.

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Ingrid: Write about Narcissa Black Malfoy.

* * *

Count: 342


	109. Begging

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Severus Snape/Remus Lupin  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; slash; and secret relationships  
 **Prompt** : (Pairing) Severus/Remus; (Word) Lavish; and (Length) 304 words to 324 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _108\. Begging_

It was simple, really. All he needed to see was _meaning_ – that he meant something, that their relationship meant something. He didn't need to hear the words because the words had grown old. They were the same old lavish promises of love and forever. In the beginning, those words meant everything.

But overtime, those words grew stall and proved to be false.

What Severus wanted was _more_ than words – each one echoing as Remus spoke. He wanted action.

It was one thing for Remus to _say it_ , but he needed to follow through. He did to _do it_.

As much as he loved him, Severus wasn't going to wait around forever. There was a time limit, and it seemed to running low, these days.

Severus could understand Remus' desires for privacy, but Remus refused to tell his closest friends and his family. It hurt. Severus wasn't looking to tell _everyone_ , but he wanted to share their relationship – this happiness – with those closest to them.

He wanted to tell Lily, who knew Severus was in relationship and he was happy, and he wanted Potter and Black to stop making their snide remarks and glaring. They seemed to think that he was actively trying to steal Lily because he was in love with her. That couldn't be further from the truth. Lily was his closest friend – his sister in magic.

A sigh passed through his lips at the thought of Lily. Since they were close, she knew he was unhappy lately. Although she tried not to pry, her questions and glances couldn't be helped. Her concern was clear. Her best friend was unhappy and he wasn't telling her any of the details.

"What's going on, Sev?" asked Lily. She stared at him with large pleading green eyes.

"I'm thinking about breaking up with my boyfriend," he admitted with a shake of his head.

Relief was visible in her green eyes as she bit her lip.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
94: Severus/Remus

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Begging" by Dua Lipa (3:14) from _Dua Lipa_ – Write a drabble between 304 words and 324 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 50. Lavish

* * *

Count: 323


	110. Homesick

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Verity Blake/Roxanne Weasley  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; femslash; age difference; and cross-gen pairing  
 **Prompt** : (Pairing) Verity/Roxanne; (Word) Bell; (Word) Quixotic; and (Length) 340 words to 360 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _109\. Homesick_

Smiling to herself, Roxanne waved her wand to wordless to close the shop for the evening. Since her father _officially_ retired two months ago, Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes was left in her capable hands. When George retired with only Roxanne wanting to run the shop, he was quixotic. It took Angelina threating to take Lee Jordan to South Africa to make him follow through with his retirement plans.

"We need rather well today," Verity Blake announced as she motioned to the piles of money on the counter next to the register.

Roxanne smiled, relief coursing through her vains. It was July, and it was the start of their busy season. This was a good test-run for August when Hogwarts students would be crowding into the shop by the dozens.

"You've officially reached five galleons in sales for the third week in a row," Verity said with a grin.

"Really?" Roxanne asked, her amber eyes widened in surprise.

"Do you doubt me?" the older woman asked with a smirk.

"With the money, never," Roxanne replied, walking over to the counter. Eagerly, she eyed the piles of coins.

"Just money?" Verity asked, raising an eyebrow.

With a coy smile, Roxanne asked, "Is there something else you're interested in?"

Verity laughed, sounding like a bell. "You know there's something more important to me," she responded, placing her left hand over Roxanne's heart.

Roxanne's smile turned soft and honest as her cheeks heated. "It's yours," she whispered, staring into her girlfriend's eyes.

Leaning forward, Verity caught the young woman's lips in a short smile. "And mine is yours," she vowed.

"When are we telling my parents?" Roxanne asked, biting her lip.

Verity exhaled, rubbing the back of her neck. "Are you ready?" she asked. Personally, she didn't want to tell Angelina and George that she was dating their daughter. She didn't know how they would react, but she didn't think they would be too thrilled with the age difference between them.

Roxanne nodded. "Al saw us," she stated.

"We can tell them next week," Verity offered. George and Angelina were due back in the country on Wednesday. "Maybe we can get together for dinner on Friday."

"Really?" Roxanne asked, eagerness and hopefulness in her voice.

Verity responded by pulling her girlfriend into another kiss.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
116: Verity/Roxanne

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Homesick" by Dua Lipa (3:50) from _Dua Lipa_ – Write a drabble between 340 words and 360 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Cross-Gen  
Prompt: 40. Bell

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
Prompt: 44. Quixotic

* * *

Count: 360


	111. Skyfall

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Narcissa Black/Rosmerta Clearwater  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; femslash; and sexual themes  
 **Prompt** : (Pairing) Narcissa/Rosmerta

* * *

 _I've drowned and dreamt of this moment  
_ _So overdue I owe them  
_ _Swept away, I'm stolen  
_ –"Skyfall" by Adele from _Skyfall_

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _110\. Skyfall_

When she entered third year, Narcissa Black was excited. This was the year she was allowed to visit Hogsmeade. Growing up, she heard numerous stories about the magical village – the only one left in Britain – and she couldn't wait until it was her turn. 'Dromeda and Bella had countless stories between the two of them, and she had even heard a few from cousin Sirius.

Now, finally, it was her turn.

Once her parents finished signing the permission slip, Narcissa sent it off to Professor Slughorn that _very moment_. While it was _unbecoming_ of her to act like this, Narcissa didn't really care. It was _finally_ happening.

Narcissa waited all summer and two months at Hogwarts before the notice was _finally_ posted in the common room. It was all happening.

On a cool morning in October, Narcissa dressed in her warm clothes and she sat off towards Hogsmeade with her Housemates and other students. There was spring in her footstep.

With all the stories she heard, Narcissa was disappointed with the realities of the small magical village. There wasn't a lot to it. It was small and plain. There were a few shops, but with the crowds of students and long lines, it didn't seem worth visiting anywhere.

With sigh, Narcissa wondered around the village, keeping an eye out for one of her sisters. After an hour, Narcissa spotted Andromeda by the Madam Puddifoot's.

"Sister!" she called, dashing over to her older sister. Narcissa smiled. Hopefully, Andromeda would have some tips on how to have fun in Hogsmeade.

Andromeda looked over, her eyes narrowed and expression turning pinched.

Narcissa offered her older sister a bright smile. "Do you have a minute?" she asked.

With a frown, Andromeda nodded.

"I was wondering–" Narcissa began.

"Seriously, do I look like I care?" she demanded, cutting her younger sister off. Shaking her head, she glared. "You're thirteen. Take care of yourself." Without another word, Andromeda walked off.

Narcissa felt a little speechless, watching her sister's retreating back.

"Can help you with anything?" asked a young witch in Hufflepuff scarf. She was familiar looking with long blonde hair and green eyes.

Narcissa remained quiet.

"Let me guess: this is your first Hogsmeade weekend?" the Hufflepuff asked.

Nodding, Narcissa sighed, "It is."

The Hufflepuff smiled, grabbing Narcissa's hand. "Come on," she said, pulling the younger student along. "I'll make sure you have a good time. I'm Rosmerta Clearwater, by the way."

"Narcissa Black," she said. She knew of Rosmerta Clearwater from the common room gossip. She was a friendly fifth year Hufflepuff with a mean right hook and a large bust. Flint had tried to feel her up, only for her to break his nose.

Narcissa had a fun afternoon with Rosmerta. The older girl showed her around the village before taking her to the various shops. When she showed up in line, each store owner greeted with by name with a smile. At the end of the afternoon, Rosmerta took Narcissa over to The Three Broomsticks.

Rosmerta managed to find a table in a back corner. She ran up to bar to place their order of butterbeers and food, and she quickly returned.

"How does everyone know?" Narcissa asked.

The older witch blushed. "I grew up in the village," she answered. "My family owns this place."

That caught Narcissa's attention. "Do you plan to take over your family's bar?"

Shrugging, Rosmerta rubbed the back of her neck. "My ma wants me to," she replied, "but I wanna get my Mastery in History and teach."

"You couldn't be any worse than Binns," the Slytherin stated, her tone dry.

Rosemerta giggled, a smile forming on her lips.

"Here you are, Rosie dear," an older woman said as she walked over to their table. She had blonde hair pulled back in a braid, blue eyes, and a large bust.

"Thanks, ma," Rosmerta said.

Mrs. Clearwater smiled down at her daughter. "Is this your new girlfriend?" she asked, noticing her daughter's friend.

Narcissa's eyes widened as she glanced between the pair.

Rosmerta turned red as she hissed, "Ma!"

Mrs. Clearwater laughed, squeezing her daughter's shoulder. "You should know I have no problem with you being a witches' witch by now, dear." She walked away without a word.

An expression of unease and fear settled on Rosmerta's face. " _Please!_ Don't tell anyone," she begged Narcissa. Tears were starting to form in her green eyes.

"I won't," Narcissa promised. Personally, Narcissa saw no problem with a witches' witch, but she knew others were less than accepting – her own family included.

A look of relief crossed Rosemerta's face as she smiled.

 **...**

Following that faithful day in Hogsmeade, Narcissa and Rosmerta became good friends. Narcissa kept her friend's secret and she did her best to squash any rumors about the older blonde. Rosmerta dated a few witches and a wizard here and there over the year while Narcissa remained single. Her parents were interested in betrothing her to Sirius.

When she entered her sixth year, Narcissa found she missed Rosmerta more than she expected. Rosmerta was her best friend, but Narcissa had other friends. The answer slowly dawned on Narcissa as her dreamt about her best friend.

She had a crush on her!

A few more dreams and some personal reflection, clarified something important for Narcissa. She didn't have a crush on her best friend.

She was _in love with_ Rosmerta.

When the first Hogsmeade of the year was announced, Narcissa decided to approach her friend. For the time being, Rosmerta was working at The Three Broomsticks to save money to pursue her Mastery of History.

On an unusually warm October day, Narcissa took of to Hogsmeade along side other student. She made a few stops to purchase somethings, chocolate and Christmas gifts, before entering the bar. It was packed. Narcissa looked around for her friend. Mrs. Clearwater was busy behind the bar. Pushing her way up, she waited for the woman to greet her.

"Good morning, sweetie," Mrs. Clearwater greeted with a wide smile. "What are you having?"

"Where's Rosmerta?" Narcissa asked.

Mrs. Clearwater stared down at Narcissa for a moment before nodding to the back. "She worked late last night," she said.

Narcissa nodded, taking that as an invitation to visit Rosmerta.

"It's nice to know I was right, all those years ago," Mrs. Clearwater stated with a smile. "You make my daughter happy."

Narcissa blushed, timidly returning the smile. "I'm just," she trailed off before leaving the door. The Clearwaters' residence was a small cottage behind the bar.

Quickly, she entered the cottage and she headed back to her friend's bedroom. Having visited a few times before, Narcissa knew her way around and she was rather comfortable there.

Stopping at Rosmerta's door, Narcissa felt her heart leap. This was real, and she was about to do this. She took a deep breath as she pushed the door open.

"MA!" shrieked Rosmerta when the door was open two feet. "Please, knock!"

Rosmerta stood with her back to the door as she hastily pulled a robe on.

"It's not your mom," Narcissa said.

Rosmerta turned, offering her friend an annoyed look. The robe wasn't fully closed, offering Narcissa a view of her friend's large breast.

Taking a few steps into the room, Narcissa closed the door behind her.

"Something wrong, 'Cissa?" Rosmerta asked, tilting her head as she studied her friend.

"Nothing's wrong," Narcissa answered, stopping in front of her friend. "Everything is pretty good."

The older blonde raised an eyebrow, "I only ask because you're acting different."

Narcissa's gaze fell to her friend's breast and she felt her mouth dry. Acting quickly, Narcissa rested her hands on her friend's cheeks before pulling her into a kiss.

It was an awkward kiss with Rosmerta frozen in shock and Narcissa trying to use the kiss to expression the words. The kiss ended with Rosmerta pushing Narcissa away, forming the young blonde to remove her hands.

"What's going on with you?" she asked, concern in her tone. Her hands remained on Narcissa's shoulders.

Feeling the sting of rejection, Narcissa's eyes widened. "I-I was trying to tell you I'm in love you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself as she felt tears form in the corners of her eyes.

Rosmerta's grip tightened on her friend's shoulders. "'Cissa, most people use the words 'I'm in love with you' _before_ kissing," amusement colored her tone as she smiled down her friend.

Pulling Narcissa closed, Rosmerta curled an arm around her friend's waist as the other lifted Narcissa's head up.

The older blonde frowned at the sight of Narcissa's tears and confused expression.

"Narcissa, I'm in love with you," she told the Slytherin, "and I'm going to kiss you now."

There was slight widening of Narcissa's eyes as Rosmerta pressed her lips against her friends. This was short kiss. It was sweet, and Rosmerta ended it too soon for Narcissa's liking.

"Can we do more of that?" the younger blonde asked with a blush forming on her cheeks.

* * *

Words: ~1,600

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
46: Narcissa/Rosmerta

Can You Make It Until the End Challenge  
Round Nine: "Do I look like I care?" (Two of five.)


	112. Dusk Till Dawn

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; and off-screen character death (James Potter and Ted Tonks)  
 **Prompt** : (Pairing) Sirius/Lily

* * *

 _But you'll never be alone  
_ _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
_ _I'll be with you from dusk to dawn  
_ _Baby, I'm right here  
_ _I'll hold you when things go wrong  
_ –"Dusk Till Dawn" by ZAYN featuring Sia from _Icarus Falls_

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _111\. Dusk Till Dawn_

It was early in the morning when Lily Potter was awoken up. It took her a moment to wake up, blinking the spots out of her vision as she took in the haggard looking form of Sirius Black. His skin was several shades too pale and he wore a grim expression.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, reaching under her pillow for her wand. Due to the extensive wards around Potter Manor, she knew this was Sirius, not an impostor.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he shook his head. Ungracefully, he plumped himself down on the bed, his gray eyes staring at James' side.

Something in Lily's stomach tightened as she watched Sirius. "Sirius," she began, forming him to look at her, "what's wrong?"

"There was a raid, last night," he began, his voice sounding emotionless.

That thing in Lily's stomach tightened. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"The Death Eaters attacked Winding Alley," he continued, his tone unchanging.

Winding Alley was an alley near Diagon Alley that specialized in law and medicine. It was the best place to find a lawyer, and there were dozens of healers available, those that Saint Mungo's deemed "unfit" to hire. Most of the people with businesses on Winding Alley were muggle-borns and foreigners, some of the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort's favorite targets.

"Do we know anyone on Winding Alley?" she asked, ignoring the husband-sized hole in the story – and his lack of presence. Racking her brain, Lily couldn't think of anyone.

Sirius nodded. "Ted works," he stopped for a moment, " _worked_ at Four Wands."

Lily's heart sank. There was only one Ted she knew in their circle: Ted Tonks. He was a muggle-born wizard, and the husband of Sirius' cousin, Andromeda. "Poor Andromeda," she whispered, tears prickling in the corners of her green eyes.

"Lily," Sirius said, his tone gathering emotions. He sounded grave. "There's more."

Looking into Sirius' gray eyes, Lily's world ended with two words, "James died."

Lily was too busy crying on her friend's shoulder as he explained the attack to her. They were on duty last night along with a dozen other aurors when the alarms sounded. Sirius and James were among the first responders to the alley. They engaged several Death Eaters as they tried to evacuate the surrounding areas. James found the obliterated office of Four Wands, dropping his guard in shock and disbelief. He was attacked as he tried to alter Sirius and look for any sign of Ted.

 **...**

Following that morning, Sirius moved into Potter Manor with Lily. There wasn't much of a discussion. Sirius didn't want to be alone, and Lily clung tightly to him. For the first few days, Sirius slept in his old room. Each night found Lily sliding into bed next to him. Eventually, Sirius just slept in Lily and James' room in _James' side of the bed_. Guilt and grief clouded his thoughts as he held Lily, pulling her close.

Sirius shouldn't be here. This was James' place.

His arms tightened around Lily, but he _promised_ James – swore – that he would look after Lily and their family, if anything happened to James.

A few days before James' death, Lily and James told him that they were expecting their first child. Lily was only eight weeks ago, and they were going to wait another four to seven weeks before announcing, but they wanted Sirius to know first because he was family.

 **...**

Two weeks after James' death, Lily received a letter from the Ministry of Magic telling she needed to vacate Potter Manor. With James died, the Potter line died with him. She scowled at the letter, her hand coming to rest on her stomach. There was a slight bump, but it wasn't very noticeable.

"Can you believe this?" Lily demanded, shoving the letter in Sirius' face.

Taking the letter, Sirius scanned it. The Ministry was trying claim the Potter line for themselves. While they weren't one of the Scared Twenty-Eight, the Potter family was and they had a long history in Britain, dating back to the druids fighting off the Roman Empire. With that long history came a healthy fortune and numerous heirlooms.

"We'll fight it," Sirius promised. "This is _your home_. They can't take."

"What do we do?" Lily asked, her tone soft.

There was a moment of silence.

"We need to visit Gringotts," Sirius stated. "Gringotts controls inheritance, not the _Department of Estate Management_." He stared at the letter for a minute. Last he checked, there was no such department. It _had_ to be new.

"Please, tell me you have a plan?" she said.

With a nod, Sirius smiled, "I have a plan."

Slowly, Lily returned that smile.

 **...**

"That's the last time I let you talk me into _anything_ ," Lily stated as she stormed out of the floo.

Sirius followed behind her, sheepish expression on his face. "It sounded like a good idea," he argued, a slight whine in his tone.

Twirling on her heel, Lily glared at him, placing her hands on her hips. "Why would you think us getting married was a good idea?" she demanded.

"It just did," he muttered. "Fleamont and Euphemia left the property to me and James." Gringotts knew Lily was pregnant with a Potter. Once she gave birth to the child, the Ministry wouldn't have _any_ kind of claim. In the meantime, they needed an excuse to stay in Potter Manor. Due to safety concerns, Sirius had no plans of telling _anyone_ about the pregnancy until after the child was born in August.

Lily sighed, some of the anger leaving her. "I'm not ready," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I can't get married again."

Guilt stirred in Sirius. "We have time," he told her, taking a few cautions steps towards her. "I'm thinking September or October, after the baby is born."

Lily stared at him for a few seconds before she nodded in agreement. "What will we do in the mean time?" she asked.

Running a hand through his hair, Sirius debated _how_ to tell about some of the decisions he made – about her and about her life, without consulting her. "I've resisted from the Ministry," he began, "and I'm thinking of leaving England."

"Without us?" Lily whispered, her tone soft. Her hand was resting on her bump and her green eyes were filled with tears.

"I wasn't sure how to ask," he lied. The truth was he hadn't figured out how _to tell her_. "I'm thinking France or Australia." Personally, he liked the idea of Australia.

"How long would we be gone?" Lily asked. She knew the history of the Potter family in Britain. Her child would be expected to return someday, to serve this country.

Sirius shrugged. "I was thinking five years," he answered, "or until things are safe here."

Lily nodded. "I have to send a few owls," she said, walking towards her room.

Sirius watched.

 **...**

By the end of the month, Sirius and Lily were in Sydney, Australia, looking at the different properties available for purchase. Lily wanted to live in the city while Sirius wanted to live outside of the city with some land. With magic to ease their travels, the argument was going in Sirius' favor.

"Beside, it will give 'Dromeda and Nymphie their own space," Sirius stated, his tone serious.

Lily pressed her lips together as she thumbed through the stack of parchment for the properties outside of Sydney. "The baby wants me to have a pool," she stated, handing a piece of parchment to Sirius.

"Really?" he asked, seeing through that lie. The baby didn't care, and won't care for a few years.

"Yes," she replied, "he doesn't want me too overheat and you don't want to be swell."

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. "He?"

Lily nodded with a smile. "I saw the healer yesterday," she explained, "and he told me it's a boy."

Sirius returned her smile, "Have you thought of any names?"

"A few," she confirmed with a nod. "I'm thinking I'll use James as a middle name."

"That sounds nice. Have you thought about naming him 'Edward'?"

Shaking her head, Lily said, "I've decided _our second son_ will be Orion Edward. I'm naming our first after someone else."

Ignoring the way his heart leapt at 'our second son', Sirius' smile widened, "Like your Aunt Harriette?"

Lily's green eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Now that you mention it, yes," she agreed. "Harry James Potter-Black has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"It sounds perfect."

* * *

Words: ~1,500

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
134: Sirius/Lily

Can You Make It Until the End Challenge  
Round Nine: "That's the last time I let you talk me into anything." (One of five.)


	113. Trust

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Narcissa Black/Rodolphus Lestrange  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; and mentions of original characters  
 **Prompt** : (Pairing) Narcissa/Rodolphus; and (Length) 322 words to 342 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _112\. Trust_

Rodolphus Lestrange was thirteen when he learned his parents were arranging a betrothal between him and one of the Black sisters – Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. While he had little interest in the girls, he demanded to meet the three sisters to pick out his future bride. He wasn't going to entrust this important task to anyone.

Meeting Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa was memorable. Rodolphus hit it off with Andromeda and he was Housemates with Bellatrix. In the end, he chose the quiet Narcissa. She called him stupid and ignored him. Rodolphus knew there was _something_ about her.

The betrothal agreement was finalized within a fortnight. He started sending Narcissa a weekly letter when he returned to Hogwarts. He told her about the castle, the grounds, the professors and his various classmates, the ghosts, and the classes. He wrote about his days and his friends. Narcisa sent her first response around Yule. Her letter was filled with misspelt words and backwards letters, but Rodolphus treasured it – keeping it hidden away in his truck. He kept each and every letter.

Their correspondence continued over the years. They met in person from time to time, maybe once or twice a year.

When Narcissa was fifteen, Lucius Malfoy expressed an interest in her, much to Rodolphus' annoyance. It was incredibly rude. Luckily, Rodolphus' agreement was sealed, and there was no breaking it. In the end, Lucius got Alicia Vane.

While Narcissa finished Hogwarts, Rodolphus joined the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable. He rose through the ranks. Outside of work, he ignored the whispers of a rising Dark Lord. Rodolphus had no time or interest. He wanted to provide Narcissa with a good, stable future.

 _Finally_ , the day of their wedding came. After the ceremony, they took a two month honeymoon. Upon their return, Magical Britain was at war, and Narcissa was pregnant.

Rodolphus and Narcissa stayed out of the war while their friends and family engaged on both sides. They focused on their daughter, Venus, and their careers.

In the end, Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord and survived the Killing Curse.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
006: Narcissa/Rodolphus

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Trust" by Christina Perri (3:32) from _Head or Heart_ – Write a drabble between 322 words and 342 words.

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
Prompt: 120. (Character) Rodolphus Lestrange

* * *

Count: 342


	114. Burning Gold

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Seamus Finnigan/Padma Patil  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; mentions of canon character deaths (Colin Creevey and Lavender Brown); mentions of original character (Dawn Malkin)  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Seamus/Padma; and (Length) 335 words to 355 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _113\. Burning Gold_

After the Second Blood War ended, Seamus Finnigan found himself a changed man. He changed due to things he had experienced – done himself and witnessed. During the Battle of Hogwarts, he saw friends and allies killed – Colin Creevey struck by a curse and Lavender Brown's throat ripped out – and he had killed another person with a Cutting Curse. It was a kill or be killed moment, but the thoughts haunted his mind.

The war was over. Harry Potter killed the Dark Lord, and the Ministry punished the Death Eaters and their unmarked allies.

Most people returned to their previous lives, happy and smiling. While Seamus resumed the motions of his life, he couldn't forget. He was haunted by death – memories of Lavender and nightmares of the battle. At night, Seamus remembered killing Travers.

After the war, Seamus' relationship with Fay Dunbar ended as she grew closer to Parvati Patil. Seamus found himself spiraling, trying to find something to _truly_ live for.

It didn't come until after graduation. Seamus watched as his friends and classmates started careers and families. Without much of an interest in anything, Seamus took a job at Madam Malkin's.

Dawn Malkin was a demanding boss. She didn't let Seamus wallow in self-pity or spend his nights alone. She found work for him to complete and she had high standards for him.

All too soon, Seamus found himself designing robes for the shop. It was something he enjoyed and he was good at.

"So, you're the designer," Padma Patil said one day. She had an appointment for a wedding dress fitting.

Over the next six months, Padma came to the shop every week for an appointment. The appointments were filled with laughs and smiles, and Seamus found himself looking forward to them until he realized Padma was getting married.

"What's wrong with you today?" she asked, noting his frowns and gloomy aura.

Seamus shrugged.

Her frown deepened. "Do you have any plans on the twentieth?"

"He's free," Dawn called, cutting in their conversation.

"Excellent!" she smiled. "I need a plus one. You interested?"

"For what?"

"Parvati's wedding. What else would this dress be for?"

Seamus quickly agreed. Being her date to her twin's wedding to his ex-girlfriend meant something.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
191: Seamus/Padma

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Burning Gold" by Christina Perri (3:45) from _Head or Heart_ – Write a drabble between 335 words and 355 words.

* * *

Count: 355


	115. Be My Forever

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Remus Lupin/Regulus Black  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; slash; magical creatures and their mates; Remus Lupin is oblivious; and Regulus Black is adorable  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Remus/Regulus; (Word) Mate; and (Length) 310 words to 330 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _114\. Be My Forever_

His friendship with Sirius formed alarmingly fast. Through Sirius came friendships with James and Peter. It was something foreign to Remus Lupin. He didn't have friends. People didn't like him. the quick bond with Sirius should have alarmed him or been a clue, but Remus was too excited to start school and have friends to notice.

Remus quickly learned that Sirius was _all_ talk when it came to hating his family. He cared for a few people – his uncle, his cousin, and his little brother. Knowing that, Remus took it upon himself to keep an eye on Regulus Black. He felt rather protective of the younger boy. He told himself in was because Sirius was his friend and pack, and Regulus was family to Sirius.

It was a lie.

Through Remus didn't recognize the signs. He was a turned-werewolf, not a born one.

Remus kept his distance, watching over the Slytherin. He left crumbled notes in Regulus' path, notes filled with words of comfort and assistance in homework and spellwork. Every so often, Remus would send a letter via school owl.

During Regulus' fifth year, Remus got a reply via the same owl. It came as Remus was recovering in the Hospital Wing, when he read the letter, he was left with the desire to kill Sirius before he was filled with confusion.

 _Who should kill my brother? He's an idiot. If you don't mind, I nominate my house-elf._

 _For some reason, Sirius told Snape to meet him at the Whomping Willow last night. I don't know what he was planning, but I know it wasn't good._

 _Don't worry about Snape. I managed to distract him._

 _–Regulus_

 _P.S. When were you going to tell me that we're mates?_

Mates? What was Regulus talking about?

"Remus?" called the voice of Regulus.

Remus' eyes widened. "Mate?" He was filled with warmth and desire at the sight of Regulus so close to him.

"Didn't you know?" the Slytherin challenged.

He shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'll help."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
095: Remus/Regulus

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Be My Forever" by Christina Perri (3:20) from _Head or Heart_ – Write a drabble between 310 words and 330 words.

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challege  
Prompt: 119. (Character) Remus Lupin

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
11\. Mate

* * *

Count: 330


	116. Human

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Katie Bell/Leanne Clearwater  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; femslash; and non-magical  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Katie/Leanne; (Word) Bedroom; and (Length) 400 words to 420 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _115\. Human_

Glancing around her bedroom, Leanne Clearwater bit her lip. She wanted everything to be _perfect_. It just _had_ to be. Walking over to her bed, she fluffed the purple pillows and moved the quilt down a few centimeters. Stepping back, she took a moment to look at her work.

Everything had to be _just right_.

"Leanne," her older sister called from the doorway, "relax. Everything is great."

Leanne turned to look at her older sister. Penelope Clearwater offered her a small smile. "I don't know," she muttered. "I think I need another pillow."

Penelope laughed, shaking her head. "No, you don't," she stated. "If you add another pillow there won't be any space _in_ your bed for Katie."

Leanne blushed, her entire face turning red. "W-what are you talking about?" she asked. "Katie's staying in the guest room."

Penelope raised an eyebrow. "I'm not nana," she reminded her little sister, "and this is _our parents'_ house. Your girlfriend can stay in your room, and _no one_ will comment on it."

"W-what girlfriend?" Leanne asked with a nervous laugh. "I don't have one. Katie is _only_ my roommate – nothing else."

Rolling her eyes, Penelope stepped into the bedroom. She crossed the room to stay in front of her sister. "You seem to forget that I've _seen_ your dorm room," she stated, crossing her arms.

Leanne's eyes widened. "S-so?" she said. "It's a nice room. We worked hard on decorating it."

A smirk formed on Penelope's lips as she raised her hand, signaling for little sister to stop talking. "Your beds are pushed together," she stated.

"It maximizes the space," Leanne replied.

Penelope raised an eyebrow, "Your beds share the same bedding."

Leanne pressed her lips together, "What's your point?"

Reaching out, Penelope grasped her sister's shoulders as she looked her in the eyes. "Everyone knows you and Katie are more than roommates," she told her little sister, "and we all support you because we love you and we can see you're happy. We want to meet your _Katie the girlfriend_ , not Katie the roommate."

Her eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Yes," Penelope answered with a smile.

Slowly, Leanne smiled as she forced herself to push back the tears forming. This wasn't the time to cry – even if it was happy tears. Unable to help herself, Leanne pulled her older sister into a hug.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
105: Katie/Leanne

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Human" by Christina Perri (4:10) from _Head or Heart_ – Write a drabble between 400 words and 420 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
17\. Bedroom

* * *

Count: 415


	117. One Night

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; one-sided pairing; mentions of background slash; and original character (Cassia Hightower)  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Albus/Minerva; (Word) Sincere; and (Length) 296 words to 316 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _116\. One Night_

The first time she met Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall found herself speechless. It was all she could do _not_ to stare. This man was legendary in the field of Transfigurations. When she was earning her Mastery, Minerva had researched Albus. It was hard not. In the last century, Albus was one of the standout stars in Transfigurations.

When she completed her Mastery, Minerva took a job in the Ministry of Magic. While it was unrelated to her field of study, it was secure job with a good paycheck. Minerva needed the money to pay off her Gringotts loan and to save for her future. She wanted to buy a house and start a family.

She only worked for the Ministry for seven years before she was being recruited to teach at Hogwarts. Headmaster Armando Dippet wanted her to teach Transfigurations. She was flattered by the job offer, eager to return to Hogwarts as a professor and teach the next generation. Then she paused to think for a moment. Wasn't Albus Dumbledore the Transfigurations Professor. According to the headmaster, Albus was working as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor while Galatea Merrythought was on sabbatical. It didn't take her long to accept the job offer.

On her third day in the castle, Minerva was formally introduced to Albus.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Minerva," Albus said with a kind smile.

Minerva returned the smile as she offered him her hand.

They shook hands for a few minutes before the man pulled away. He walked off down the hall, conversing with another staff member as Minerva stared.

"Y'er fancyin' the wrong man," Cassia Hightower told her. Hightower was the Ancient Runes professor.

Minerva's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you mean," she stated. It was rather unprofessional for her to pursue a romantic relationship with a co-worker.

Cassia laughed. "Y'll learn soon 'nough," she explained her tone sincere, "but I'll tell ya' now. Albus is a wizard's wizards."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
178: Horace/Rosmerta

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "One Night" by Christina Perri (3:06) from _Head or Heart_ – Write a drabble between 296 words and 316 words.

Pairing Boot Camp  
33\. Sincere

* * *

Count: 316


	118. I Don't Wanna Break

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; non-magical; and mentions of bullying  
 **Prompts** : (AU) Professional Ballet Dancer; (Pairing) Bill/Fleur; and (Length) 343 words to 363 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _117\. I Don't Wanna Break_

When Fleur Delacour was offered a prestigious position in the Gringotts Ballet Company, she leapt at the chance. She was doing well in France and Italy, but joining the Gringotts Company would open new doors for her. This was a few steps away from a teaching position at Hogwarts Dance School. Fleur had no interest in teaching, now, but it would be prefect when she got older and she started a family.

The Gringotts Company was a traveling company, proving several shows in various cities before moving onto the next city. Fleur couldn't wait. This was her chance to make new friends and see the world.

Unfortunately, the reality was different from her expectations. Fleur got to travel, but she didn't get the _see_ much anything. When they arrived to a new city, they would rehearse for a few hours and shows would start the next day with one on a weekdays and three on weekends. They would be in a city for a week or two, then they would move onto the next city.

The other ballerinas barely said anything to Fleur. It was clear she was unwelcome. They felt the position should have gone to one of their own, like Cho Chang. It didn't matter that Fleur was talented and kind. She was an outsider and they didn't want outsiders in their company.

After finishing in Barcelona, the ballerinas and support staff were exciting.

"What's going on?" she asked Luna Lovegood, the only ballerina friendly to her.

Luna smiled. "Bill's back," she answered.

Fleur's eyes widened. She _knew of_ Bill Weasley, but she hadn't met him. He was the male lead for Gringotts, but he had taken a leave of absence.

"Is he replacing Cedric?" she asked. Cedric was kind, but he was distant. Apparently, he was dating Cho.

Luna nodded. "You'll meet him in Paris," she promised.

Fleur nodded. Paris was the next city on their tour. She was excited to return home. Hopefully, her friends would be able to see a show.

When Fleur met Bill Weasley, she was speechless. He was handsome. He greeted her with a smile and a hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you until now," he whispered in her ear. "I wanted to sooner, but." His voice trailed off.

"Thank you," she told him with a smile.

"You're talented," he stated. "When I saw you in _Swan Lake_ , I _knew_ I had to dance with you."

"Were you?" she asked, her eyes wide.

He beamed. "I told Kingsley to get you."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
012: Bill/Fleur

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "I Don't Wanna Break" by Christina Perri (3:53) from _Head or Heart_ – Write a drabble between 343 words and 363 words.

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
Prompt: 79. (AU) Professional Ballet Dancer

* * *

Count: 363


	119. Sea of Lovers

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Minerva McGonagall/Elphinstone Urquart  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; cross-gen;  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Minerva/Elphinstone; (Word) Chilly; and (Length) 327 words to 347 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _118\. Sea of Lovers_

The first time Elphinstone proposed, Minerva was caught off guard. She was left shocked and speechless. How could she respond? She had turned in her resignation, and Elphinstone smiled before he proposed.

He frowned, watching Minerva. "I know it's sudden," he admitted, "but I don't want to lose you."

His words made her heart flutter.

Minerva's eyes dropped to the ring. It was a family ring, given the dark band and the size and cut of emerald. It was an old, traditional combination.

"You don't need to answer right now," Elphinstone told her, his tone gentle. "Take some time and think about it."

Unable to form the words, she nodded.

A few days later, she sent a letter via owl.

 _Sorry, my heart belongs to another. It wouldn't be fair to you._

 _–M.M._

The rejection didn't seem to phase Elphinstone. He continued to write with Minerva, not bringing up the proposal or her rejection. He acted as though it didn't bother him. They met in Hogsmeade a few times.

Once on an early autumn day, Elphinstone proposed in Madam Puddifoot's.

"I know you love someone else, but I think you're capable of loving two people at once," he told her, his tone soft.

Minerva shook her head. "I don't know how to," she admitted, near tears.

The pair quickly left the tea shop. Elphinstone walker her back to Hogwarts. He left her with a kiss on the cheek at the gates.

"You're capable of more than you know," he whispered before he left.

It was summertime a few years later when Minerva realized she could love two people. McGregor would hold a piece of her heart, but she wanted to find happiness with someone. Since it was summer, it was simple to arrange a visit with Elphinstone. As they strolled around the Black Lake, she turned to him.

"Will you ask me, again?" she pleaded. "This will the last time."

There was pain in his eyes, before he pulled out a familiar box. "Minerva, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" he whispered.

"Yes, Elphin," she answered, "I would happy to marry you."

His eyes widened a little, but quickly offered her the ring.

They were married a few days later, and Elphinstone purchased a small cottage in Hogsmeade for them.

A chilly Halloween night a few weeks later found Minerva returning home with a small bundle.

"This is Harry Potter," she told her husband, presenting him with a small child. Her voice broke "James and Lily were murdered."

Elphinstone held his wife as she cried and clutched the sleeping child.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
194: Minerva/Elphinstone

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Sea of Lovers" by Christina Perri (3:37) from _Head or Heart_ – Write a drabble between 327 words and 347 words.

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
Prompt: 117. (Character) Minerva McGonagall

Pairing Boot Camp: Cross-Gen  
50\. Chilly

* * *

Words: 347


	120. The Words

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Parvati Patil/Lavender Brown  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; femslash; mentions of sex; and Lavender Brown lives  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Parvati/Lavender; (Word) Numerous; and (Length) 404 words to 424 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _119\. The Words_

When Lavender Brown woke up, she flushed with shame and guilt before fleeing to the bathroom. She had the sense to grab her robe and her wand. How could this happen?

Locking the door behind her, she leaned against. Her head was angled upwards, and her eyes were closed as she contemplated her recent decisions. Where had it all gone wrong? The answers didn't come, and tears formed in her eyes.

Lavender forced herself to take a deep breath as she pushed back the tears that threatened to fall. Tossing her robe onto the door hook, Lavender walked towards the shower. It was easily turned on and the water started heating up.

As she waited for the water to be hot, she took a moment to stare at herself in the mirror. There were hickeys along her neck and there were scratches down her back. Her face flushed as she remembered the passion. She quickly forced those thoughts from her head as she stepped into the hot water.

The water ran over her dark locks, allowing her the chance to think. How could she sleep with Parvati?

Last she checked, Lavender wasn't interested in women – let alone _her best friend_. She liked men, there were numerous men to prove that.

Pouring some shampoo into her hand, she worked into her hair as she thought about her best friend. This would effect their friendship. Lavender knew Parvati was bisexual with a preference for women. Was it possible that Parvati had feelings for her?

The question made Lavender pause as she massaged the shampoo into her scalp.

It was possible, but she had no way of knowing.

Sighing, Lavender ducked her head under the water.

It was possible that she could lose her best friend over _this_. The thought made her heart freeze and terror filled her. She couldn't lose Parvati. Parvati was _everything_ , and all she had left.

Tears prickled in Lavender's eyes at the realization. Her family had disowned her for being a werewolf. According to her mom, it would have been better if she died heroically in the Battle of Hogwarts.

She laughed, remembering the hex Parvati sent when she heard those words. Following that day, Parvati became _everything_ to Lavender.

Reaching for the conditioner, her eyes widened. _She_ had feelings for Parvati! Maybe it wasn't love – like _in love with_ – but it was something strong. It wasn't a family love, and it was deeper than a friendship love.

Quickly, Lavender finished her shower. Using her wand, she cast a series of Drying Charms as she pulled on her robe and she exited the bathroom.

Parvati was seated in the bed with red eyes. "W-what did I do wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Lavender answered as sat in front of her best friend. "I need a few minutes."

Parvati tilted her head.

Smiling, Lavender pressed a quick kiss to her best friend's lips.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
016: Parvati/Lavender

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "The Words" by Christina Perri (4:14) from _Head or Heart_ – Write a drabble between 404 words and 424 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
09\. Numerous

* * *

Count: 424


	121. Lonely Child

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Hannah Abbott/Zacharias Smith  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; and mentions of background slash  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Hannah/Zacharias; and (Length) 335 words to 355 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _120\. Lonely Child_

Growing up, Zacharias didn't have a lot of friends – people that _he_ would call friends. His family was _very strict_ on who they socialized with. While they weren't one of the Scared Twenty-Eight, they considered themselves equally important. After all, the Smith Family was deceased from Helga Hufflepuff. They were one of a few families deceased _directly_ from the main line of a Hogwarts Founder. Only the Graunts could boast the same, and their line was impoverished and nearly squib.

Due to his family's high standards, Zacharias was _only_ allowed to play with his pure-blood cousins and other pure-blood children. A lot of pure-blood families avoided the Smiths'. Some, like the Shacklebolts' and the Longbottoms, due to the Smith family's entitled attitude, and others, like the Malfoys and Lestranges', due to _their_ attitude and opinion on those with "lesser" blood.

When he got to Hogwarts in 1992, he was eager to make friends and impress people. In his eagerness, Zacharias boasted and dragged, further isolating himself. While he was Sorted into Hufflepuff, his Housemates were friendly, but none of them _truly_ befriended him.

Over the years, he didn't _really_ make any friends, but he had acquaintances that he hung around with in classes and in the common room. Through those individuals, he was invited to the Hog's Head and into Dumbledore's Army.

It was in those meeting when Zacharias _finally_ managed to befriend someone. He was paired with Susan Bones for most of the spellwork while her best friend partnered with Neville Longbottom. While Susan Bones wasn't a member of the Scared Twenty-Eight, she was the only person _willing_ to befriend him and he jumped at the opportunity.

Through Susan, Zacharias slowly befriended her other friends – Hannah, Justin, Ernie, Oliver, and Wayne. He watched as Susan dated Ernie then Wayne and eventually married Justin. Oliver found happiness with Christopher, another of classmates, while Ernie married Emma and Wayne married a foreign witch from Spain. Hannah dated Longbottom, and they broke up. Longbottom got together with Lovegood. Before Zacharias knew, he and Hannah were the only single people left in their friend group. It was natural that they gravitated towards one another.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
098: Hannah/Zacharias

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Lonely Child" by Christina Perri (3:45) from _Head or Heart_ – Write a drabble between 335 words and 355 words.

* * *

Count: 355


	122. Run

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Terry Boot/Lisa Turpin  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het;  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Terry/Lisa; and (Length) 410 words to 430 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _121\. Run_

Lisa Turpin _loved_ sports. Her favorite sport to play was tennis, and she loved watching soccer and rugby. One of the things she loved most about playing sports was the thrill of running – the way it made her feel alive and free. In her opinion, _true_ sports involved using the entire body.

When she learned she was a witch, the first question she asked made her parents laugh and her dad pat her on the back. Her siblings rolled their eyes, sharing a smile.

"What kind of magical sports are there?" she asked, her eyes wide. They were an active family, and each of them played several sports.

Her question made McGonagall freeze. "There aren't that many–" she began.

"Later," her mother said, shooting her youngest daughter a glare. "We have _more important matters_ to discuss."

Lisa frowned, crossing her arms as she listened to her family ask the woman various questions. Her questions _mattered_. It was important.

That first visit wrapped up without Lisa getting a clear answer. She vowed to find answers on her upcoming trip to Diagon Alley.

The answer was _horrible_. There was _only one_ mainstream magical sport and it was played on broomsticks. Lisa raged for _days_ when she discovered the truth. She had _no interest_ in flying on broomsticks. _That_ was such a cliche. Jenny laughed for days and Austin wore a smirk.

When she got to Hogwarts, Lisa was horrified to discover the school hosted an Inner-House league. She suffered through announcements at dinner and in the common room, pouting the entire time.

"At least attend a game," Terry Boot encouraged. "You'll never know, you might actually like–"

"Bite your tongue!" Lisa hissed. "I'll attend a game, but I'll _never_ like it. This _isn't_ a real sport."

So, one nice morning in April in her third year, Lisa attended the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match. This was her first time witnessing a match. She sat next to her Housemates watching the Not-a-Real-Sport. It was hard to understand with the various rules and positions and balls. What kind of sport required three different balls?

She crossed her arms as she watched Chang and Potter search for the little gold-ball. It was fluttering next to the not-hoops. How stupid were these players? It was _right_ there!

She signed as Weasley-one hit the rogue-ball at Chang. Chang was able to dodge it, but the rogue-ball hit a such of the stands. This sport _needed_ some kind of protection for the spectators, like hockey and baseball.

Hello! Surely there was _some kind of magic_ that could be used to protect them!

It was a _crazy_ idea.

Lisa nearly groaned when Wood caught the throwing-ball. It was aimed _directly at him_. Of course he caught it.

 _Finally_ after three hours, Potter caught the gold-ball. It ended the game and Ravenclaw won. How stupid was it that the gold-ball was worth 150 points?

"What did you think?" Terry asked with a wide smile.

Lisa remained silent.

"I knew!" he cheered. "You loved it."

"You better have a better idea for our next date," she stated, crossing her arms. "This was boring."

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
193: Terry/Lisa

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Run" by Christina Perri (4:20) from _Head or Heart_ – Write a drabble between 410 words and 430 words.

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
Prompt: 151. (Color) Bronze / 404. (Restriction) Write about a Quidditch match, but you can't use the words "snitch", "bludger", "quaffle", and "Quidditch".

* * *

Count: 430


	123. Butterfly

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Penelope Clearwater/Lucy Weasley  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; femslash; cross-gen pairing; mentions of background het; soulmates; and soulmate identifying marks  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Penelope/Lucy; (Word) Throat; (Word) Wakeful; and (Length) 337 words to 357 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _122\. Butterfly_

On the morning of her seventeenth birthday, Penelope Clearwater spent the entire night wakeful, waiting for her wrist to itch and burn. It finally happened at two in the morning. She was excited to see _Weasley_ appear on her wrist. She knew it! She _knew_ Percy Weasley was her soulmate. With a smile, she fastened her silver cuff around her wrist and she applied several charms.

Her birthday was before Percy's. She thought about telling him that morning, but she decided against it. She wanted to wait and see _Clearwater_ on his wrist. It would be a few months since Percy's birthday wasn't until August. They would reunite for their seventh year happy and in love.

Those fantasies were shattered when Percy's wrist read _Hightower_ instead of _Clearwater_. With a heavy heart, Penelope showed Percy the _Weasley_ on her wrist. His eyes widened.

"I'll help you," he promised. "I'm sorry it's not me." It wasn't Bill or Charlie. They had _Delacour_ and _Addams_ respectively.

Penelope laughed, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. "I hope it isn't either of the twins," she muttered.

Percy agreed.

Penelope waited as each of Percy's younger siblings turned seventeen and his various cousins. Fred had _Jordan_ , George _Johnson_ , Ron _Granger_ , and Ginny _Potter_.

Slowly, the years passed and she gave up hope. Maybe her _Weasley_ didn't want her. When she was twenty-five, Penelope married Marcus Flint. It was an arranged marriage. They had two children: Tiberius and Laelie. Marcus died when the twins were five.

A few days before the twins were due to start at Hogwarts, there was a knock on Penelope's door. She was surprised to see Lucy Weasley. Lucy worked at The Inkpot over the summers for extra money.

"Lucy," she greeted, a little confused.

"What's your maiden name?" she asked, tilting her head to the left.

Penelope's eyes narrowed. "Clearwater, why?"

Lucy nodded, her hazel eyes lighting up. She lifted up her bare right wrist.

Penelope felt her heart leap into her throat the sight of _Clearwater_. With shaking hands, she removed her own silver cuff to show Lucy her _Weasley_.

"Hi, soulmate," Lucy said, "who you be interested in going on a date?"

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
038: Penelope/Lucy

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Butterfly" by Christina Perri (3:47) from _Head or Heart_ – Write a drabble between 337 words and 357 words.

Pairing Boot Camp: Cross-Gen  
10\. Throat

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
06\. Wakeful

* * *

Count: 357


	124. Shot Me in the Heart

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; slash; mentions of background femslash and het; non-magical;  
 **Prompts** : (Occupation) Teacher; (Pairing) Charlie/Draco; (Word) Greasy; and (Length) 333 words to 353 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _123\. Shot Me in the Heart_

When Draco began a kindergarten teacher at Hogsmeade School, everyone was shocked. The last they had heard Draco was going to take over his family's importing business and become a millionaire. Of course, that was _before_ Scotland Yard arrested his father and several other businessmen in connect to a mob case. Draco was pulled out of Hogwarts before the story made the news and he moved to Paris with his mother.

"Nice to see you, mate," Dean Thomas said, approaching Draco after the staff meeting.

Draco smiled, "Thomas."

The pair walked off down the hallway. Dean was the art teacher. The two quickly got to planning art classes and lessons for Draco's class.

Dean told everyone about _Draco_ over beers and greasy burgers one night. They were shocked by the changes.

"So, he's _Draco_ now, not _Malfoy_ ," commented Ginny with a smirk.

Her comment had Seamus frowning. "Do you fancy him or something?" he asked.

Dean waved it off. "No," he answered. "He's a friend."

Seamus nodded, accepting his boyfriend's answer.

"Besides, he's Charlie's type," Dean added with a smirk.

Both Ginny and Ron's widened.

"Really?" Ron asked.

Dean nodded. "Long blonde hair, slim build, silver-blue eyes," he listed.

"Charlie's type," agreed Luna.

"Isn't Pearl starting kindergarten this year?" asked Hermione.

Ron quickly offered confirmation, smiling at his wife. "Why?" he asked.

Hermione smirked. "I think we need to _rearrange_ some classroom lists," she suggested with a wink.

"Leave it to me and Ginny," Luna smiled.

Ginny frowned, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"We know a guy," she stated.

A week later, the classroom lists were released to everyone. Pearl Weasley was in Draco's class.

On the first day of school, Charlie escorted his daughter to class under the watchful eyes of Ginny and their mother. At the sight of her new teacher, his mouth went dry. Molly was too business fussing over her granddaughter to notice, but Ginny smirked and texted her fellow conspirators.

It was Dean's job find Draco's type and the rest of them worked on befriending Draco.

They hoped Draco and Charlie would be a couple within the year.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
018: Charlie/Draco

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "Shot Me in the Heart" by Christina Perri (3:43) from _Head or Heart_ – Write a drabble between 333 words and 353 words.

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
Prompt: 646. (Occupation) Teacher

Pairing Boot Camp: Slash/Femslash  
01\. Greasy

* * *

Count: 353


	125. I Believe

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Severus Snape/Hermione Granger  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; and time travel  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Severus/Hermione; and (Length) 431 words to 451 words

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _124\. I Believe_

From the beginning, Severus Snape knew there was something odd about Hermione and Harry Granger. Something about them stood out. Maybe it was their looks. They looked _nothing_ like twins or even siblings, for that matter. They didn't have _any_ shared features. According to them, Hermione took after their mother and Harry their father.

Then there was they're unexplained appearance. They were introduced by Headmaster Dumbledore at the beginning of the Welcoming Feast as two transfer students. Hogwarts _rarely_ accepted transferred students, and there was _no mention_ of where they came from – just the request to make him feel "welcome" and "included."

Severus kept a close eye on them. Hermione was Sorted into Gryffindor and Harry into Slytherin. The pair didn't let the rivalry get in their way. They paired up in every class and they sat together in the library and during meals.

Wanting answers, Severus befriended Harry. Through Harry, he got to know Hermione. She a genius – dare he say, she was even smarter than Lily. In class, Hermione presented herself as an average student, only answering questions when she was called on and struggling with her spellwork. Outside of class, she was fast at writing her essays and completing homework, and sprouting random facts. Hermione knew her magical subjects.

"You're welcome to join us for OWL reviews," she offered one day with a small smile. "Harry's the best at Defense."

Severus said nothing. He planned to review with Lily and on his own, but Lily was increasingly busy with her other friends these days.

When Lily ditched him for the fourth time in a week, Severus joined Harry and Hermione at their small table. He simply pulled out a chair and took a seat. Neither Harry or Hermione said anything else.

Severus quickly started questioning Harry about Defense Against the Dark Arts, wanting to test Hermione's claim. After an hour, Severus ran out of questions he knew the answers to much to his frustration and annoyance.

Harry offered a sheepish grin while his eyes beamed in pride. "Hermione's got everything else covered," he boasted.

"Everything _but_ potions," she corrected with a shake of her head.

Severus smirked. There was one subject he could best the twins in. The group got to studying with Hermione as the driving force. She wouldn't accept anything else than an EE from any of them in any subject.

Through the twins, Severus learned a lot. The twins had advance magical knowledge. Harry even taught him how to cast a corporeal Patronus form. Severus' took the form of a doe while Harry had a stag and Hermione an otter.

With the twins there, Severus barely paid any attention to Lily or Potter and Black. In fact, Severus found himself dating Hermione in their sixth year.

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
129: Severus/Hermione

The Album Drabble Challenge  
Song: "I Believe" by Chrstina Perri (4:41) from _Head or Heart_ – Write a drabble between 431 words and 451 words.

* * *

Count: 451


	126. Just the Way You Are

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; threesome (male/male/female); het; slash; mentions of off-screen character death (Astoria Greengrass); Daphne has horrible parents; and Draco has questionable parents  
 **Prompt** : (Pairing) Daphne/Blaise/Draco

* * *

 _Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
_ _If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
_ _So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say  
_ –"Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars from _Doo-Wops & Hooligans_

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _125\. Just the Way You Are_

When he was thirteen, Blaise Zabini fell in love with his friend. It took him years to realize this, and by then it was too late. Draco Malfoy was happily married to Astoria Greengrass. He sat next to the bride's sister at the bar as he drank his sorrows.

"My sister isn't worth it," Daphne told him.

"It's not your sister," Blaise admitted.

Daphne's eyes widened and she made a small noise. "Don't worry," she said, "I'll help you find a better wizard."

Blaise snorted. "Just a better person," he corrected. "I like both."

Daphne hummed and she started pointing people out.

"Nah," he shook his head. "I like blondes with icy glares and knowing smirks." He downed his firewhisky. "Like you," he added.

Daphne's eyes widened before she threw herself at him.

That night started a pattern of Blaise and Daphne sleeping together. While they only called each other friends, they were exclusive in having sex with each other. Before either of them knew it, two years passed.

"What'ya say?" asked Daphne one night when they were deep into the firewhisky. "Wanna make this official?"

Blaise thought for a moment, and he nodded. He was still in love with Draco, but he couldn't imagine his life without Daphne.

She smiled before launching herself at him.

When they parted the next morning, Blaise went to his mother, seeking her original engagement ring and Daphne returned to her parents' house. Her good news went unheard when they told her Astoria was dead, leaving behind her husband a young son.

"You need to marry Draco," her father ordered. "Scorpius needs a mother, and Draco needs a good wife."

"I-I can't," Daphne said. "Blaise proposed last night."

"Where's your ring?" demanded her mother.

"He went to get his mother's," she replied.

"Unlikely," her father said, shaking his head. "You will be marrying Draco tonight."

"No, I won't," Daphne stated. She turned to head towards the fireplace, intent on flooing out when she froze.

"You won't be going anywhere," her mother announced, pocketing her wand. "You have a wedding tonight."

Several hours later, Daphne was placed under a Silencing Charm as she was dressed for her wedding. Her hair was neatly styled and her makeup was done. Tears ran down her face, making her mother grow angry. Before she knew it, Daphne was being forced down the aisle by her father.

She spent the wedding ceremony under the Imperius Curse, smiling and holding Draco's hands as the Ministry employee officiated. Daphne fought hard, trying to break her father's curse.

"–take Draco as your husband and Scorpius as your son?" the man asked, turning to her.

She felt her mouth open as her father urged _'Yes, I do.'_ and she fought harder. She didn't want to marry Draco. She wanted Blaise. If Blaise wanted Draco, then she would as well.

"I object!" shouted Blaise as he stormed down the aisle, crushing the red rose petals. He wore an angry mask.

Everyone jumped up, demanding answers.

"I proposed to Daphne last night," he announced, "and Daphne accepted."

People looked between Blaise, Draco, and Daphne.

The ceremony was stopped. Lucius and Narcissa were demanded answers while Blaise rushed to Daphne's side. It was then Draco noticed the distant and unseeing look in Daphne's eyes.

"We need a healer!" he shouted, breaking the argument between his parents and Daphne's mother. Her father remained silent.

Sally-Anne Perks rushed forward with her wand out. A few spells later and she was confirming their suspicions. Daphne was under the Imperius Curse.

Lucius made Daphne's father break the curse when he shoved the man, demanding answers.

Daphne collapsed into Blaise's arms, crying and shaking. She was quickly ushered out of the room by Blaise and Draco with Sally-Anne following behind.

As they left, Daphne's parents were arrested by the aurors.

Sally-Anne placed Daphne under a heavy sleeping spell and she spelled a few potions into her system, in an effort to calm her down and help her rest. Blaise remained by Daphne's side as the Malfoy gathered.

"–contract," Lucius hissed to his wife and son.

"–not fair," Narcissa told her husband.

"What's going on?" Blaise demanded.

Draco stepped forward, explaining. In his betrothal contract with Astoria, he was guaranteed three children and if anything happened to Astoria before she could deliver those three children, Draco would get a replacement wife in one of her sisters. Daphne was only unwed one.

"She's mine," Blaise told him, eyes narrowed. "We've been together since your first wedding."

Without another word, Blaise returned to waiting for Daphne to wake up. He wouldn't be making any decisions without her, but he wasn't going to give her up.

Daphne woke up two days later with Blaise, Draco, and Scorpius at her side.

Lucius and Narcissa were consulting a lawyer. They were going to make Daphne's their daughter-in-law. They had a contract.

"We need to act fast," Draco told them, tiredness in his voice. "My parents won't give up."

"Do you have a copy of the contract?" Blaise asked.

Draco withdrew a piece of parchment.

Blaise read over it a few times before handing it to Daphne. He wore a proud smirk.

She read over, tears forming in her eyes. How could her parents do this to her?

"I have an idea," Blaise announced, smirk in place.

Both blondes looked at him.

"The contract doesn't say anything about _you two_ taking a second spouse," he explained. "If you marry each other, then you can, in turn, marry me."

Daphne nodded while Draco's eyes widened.

"You still in love with him after all these years?" she asked, her voice sad.

Blaise nodded. "And I'm in love with you," he whispered.

Blaise and Daphne turned to Draco. For this plan to work, he had to agree.

"I-I'll call Granger," Draco said, standing up. He handed Scorpius to Daphne.

An hour later, Scorpius was being watched by Auntie Andromeda and cousin Teddy while Draco, Blaise, and Daphne consummated their new marriage. They were officially Draco, Daphne, and Blaise Malfoy-Zabini. _All_ of their children would be Malfoy-Zabini, including Scorpius.

* * *

Words: ~1,000

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
165: Daphne/Blaise/Draco


	127. Keep Holding On

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Sirius Black/Alice Monroe  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; mentions of stalking and psychologic affects; and Sirius has good friends  
 **Prompt** : (Pairing) Sirius/Alice

* * *

 _And it feels like the end_  
 _There's no place to go_  
 _You know I won't give in_  
 _No, I won't give in_  
–"Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne from _The Best Damn Thing_

* * *

 **We Found Love  
** _126\. Keep Holding On_

With James' infatuation with Lily Evans, Sirius Black spent a lot of time watching Evans and her friends. There were times it was boring. All James would do was sit there and stare at Evans. Since Evans ignored _anything_ related to James, she didn't notice – or if she did, she just ignored him, like always.

However, Evans' friends would notice. Hazel Brown would roll her eyes and Valeria Pierces would smile and shake her head. Alice Monroe would look over and quickly turn her head. Sirius had the most fun watching Evans' friends. Their reactions were the best, mostly due to the different types.

Since he spent a lot of time watching Evans' friends, Sirius noticed Alice Monroe was getting unusual letters rather quickly. She was tense up when an owl landed in front of her at breakfast and her eyes would widened when someone would pass her a pink envelope. It was clear _something_ was going on. If any of her friends noticed, they either didn't say anything or Alice wouldn't say anything.

So, one morning in November, Sirius sat next to Alice at breakfast. She tensed the moment the first owl entered the Great Hall, keeping her eyes trained on her empty plate. After a few moments, an owl landed in front of her. Sirius noticed the owl carried a familiar pink envelope with _My Dearest Alice_ written on the front.

Slowly, Alice lifted her head. Her eyes widened at the sight of the owl carrying a pink envelope. Biting her lip, she removed the envelope from the owl and the owl flew off, out of the Great Hall.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, his voice low.

Alice jumped at the sound of his voice, looking at him with wide blue eyes. She was biting her lip as her grip on the envelope tightened.

Sirius frowned. Whatever those letters were, Alice looked terrified.

"I-I-I'm fine," she stuttered in reply, offering him a fake smile.

He didn't buy it, and Alice didn't want to talk to him. "Let me know when you're not," he told her before standing up. He grabbed his bag and he left the Great Hall, headed to Potions.

Over the next week, Sirius continued to keep an eye on Alice. She looked worse with each passing day. She would jump at sudden movements and when people touched her, giving them blue eyes filled with terror. There were bags forming under those blue eyes, making it clear that she wasn't sleeping, and she was losing weight.

When Sirius exited Transfigurations, he spotted a second year girl with a Hufflepuff tie holding a pink envelope. He frowned, casting a backwards glance at Alice, who was busy talking to McGonagall.

"That for Alice Monroe?" Sirius asked as he approached the second year.

She nodded.

"Mind if I take that to pass onto her?" he asked.

The second year thought for a moment before she held the letter out.

"Thank you," Sirius said, taking the letter.

The second year offered him a smile before she skipped off down the hallways.

He watched her leave before turning his attention to the letter. He _really_ wanted to open it and see what was inside, but he decided against it. He had a plan – hopefully, Alice would forgive him.

Turning, Sirius headed back into the Transfigurations classroom. McGonagall was talking to Alice in a low voice, shaking her head and frowning in disappointment. Alice was starting to slack on her homework and her emotions were effecting her spellwork.

"Alice," Sirius called, walking up to the pair. The pink envelope was hidden at his side, away from her view.

"Mr. Black, please wait outside," McGonagall told him. "Ms. Monroe will be out, shortly."

"I just wanted to deliver _this_ to Alice," Sirius said, stopping next to Alice. He held up the pink envelope.

Her blue eyes widened and she shrieked at the sight, jumping backwards. Tears fell down her cheeks as she started to shake.

"Mr. Black, what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall demanded, rushing to Alice's side.

"I dunno," he answered. "Alice's getting a lot of these letters. Several a day since mid-October."

McGonagall's lips thinned as she pressed them further together.

Sirius held the letter out to his Head of House. "I think _this_ is cause for her sudden _changes_ ," he explained.

McGonagall looked down at her terrified student and over at the innocent-looking pink letter in Sirius' hand. "Mr. Black, please take a seat," she ordered, pulling out her wand.

Sirius watched as McGonagall cast a wordless Patronus Charm, a silver tabby cat landed in front of her. "Poppy, please bring a Calming Draft to my classroom," she said before the silver cat ran off.

A few minutes later, Pomfrey entered the classroom from McGonagall's office. She rushed over to Alice when she saw how terrified the young woman was. It was rather easy to coax the girl into drinking the Calming Draft.

With Pomfrey present, McGonagall walked over to Sirius. She took the letter from him, looking it over. After looking it over, she waved her wand, casting several wordless spells and charms. In the end, there was no reaction from the letter and McGonagall frowned.

Picking up the envelope, she opened it and pulled out the letter. Her eyes widened and her stern expression fell as she read over the first few lines. She quickly shoved the letter back into the envelope, turning her gaze to Alice.

"Mr. Black, stay here," she ordered before she left the classroom.

Sirius frowned, glancing over at Alice and Pomfrey. Alice was calmed, leaning against the healer.

Standing up, Sirius assisted Pomfrey in escorting Alice to a nearby seat.

The three of them waited in silence. Minerva returned fifteen minutes later with the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Let's move this in the headmaster's office," McGonagall suggested.

Sirius stood up, following behind Alice and Pomfrey as McGonagall led the way. In all his years at Hogwarts, Sirius had only gone to the headmaster's office three times.

In the headmaster's office, Dumbledore was seated behind his desk and there were three aurors present – one female and two male. Female auror was short, around five foot one inch, with dark skin, dark eyes, and her dark hair was pulled back in a bud. One the male auros was tall with dark skin, dark eyes, and a bald head. He appeared to be the youngest of the three. The other male was older with light skin, dark eyes, and dark hair. He was holding the pink envelope.

Alice's eyes widened at the sight of the envelope. She started to shake a little.

The female auror rushed over to Alice's side, muttering something to the young woman. Alice relaxed a little, turning hopeful eyes to the auror.

Sirius took a seat, remaining quiet as he watched the adults talk and ask Alice questions. She didn't say much.

"Mr. Black, what can you tell me about this?" the older auror named Moody asked, holding up the pink envelope.

"Alice has been getting several of those a day for _weeks_ ," he answered, "since mid-October."

The aurors exchanged a look.

"I noticed Alice wasn't acting like herself," he continued to explain. "She was jumpy, exhausted, and she's barely eating."

The aurors asked Sirius a few more questions before Dumbledore dismissed him, having him escorted out by the Defense professor.

Sirius didn't know what came of Alice and those letters. She disappeared from school for several days. In the time she was gone, the owls stopped arriving at breakfast and there weren't any random students holding pink envelope outside of their class.

"Hey, Evans!" called Frank Longbottom in the common room one day.

Evans looked over, offering him a lovely smile. "Yes, Frank?" she asked.

"Where's Monroe?" he asked.

Everyone in the common room fell silent, wanting to hear that answer for themselves. Alice's absence was noticed and there were rumors. As far as Sirius knew, there were none connecting the pink envelopes to Alice and her disappearance.

The smile on Evans' face disappeared, replaced by a scowl. "I don't know," she said. "I'm not her keeper or anything. She just disappeared Wednesday after dinner."

Sirius glared, unable to believe Evans'. Alice disappeared in the afternoon, after Transfigurations. That was a few hours before dinner. While he knew _part_ of the answer, Sirius kept his mouth shut.

Whispers broke out in the common room. A few of Evans' friends, mainly Hazel and Valeria, shot her glares as well. Even James was staring at her with disappointment.

"I _really_ thought she was a better friend than that," he said, moping around their dorm room later that night.

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe she's stressed with exams coming up," he said, trying to make his friend feel better. Personally, he didn't like Evans and he thought James could do better, but he wasn't going to say that. James needed to come those decisions himself.

James said nothing. He flopped down on his bed and picked up a book from his nightstand.

Silence fell between them.

Two weeks after she disappeared, Alice magically reappeared at breakfast. There was an ease aura around her as she sat at the Gryffindor table eating her eggs as she read over her Transfigurations textbook. Valeria and Hazel sat on either side of her with a few fourth year girls across from them. They were closing ranks around Alice, keeping everyone from talking to her.

Sirius kept an eye on Alice throughout the day. She didn't receive an owl at breakfast, and there was no random student waiting with a pink envelope in hand. Alice walked around the castle with her head held high and a small smile on her face. The dark bags under her eyes were gone, and she looked healthy.

He did notice that Hazel and Valeria stayed close to Alice, sitting next to her in class and during meals. They would walk to classes together. If a student tried to approach Alice, Hazel would block their attempts and Valeria would escort Alice.

After two days, students started grouping together to approach Alice for answers and explanations. As people closed in around her, Sirius noticed Alice tense and start to shake. He would run interference when he could, pulling pranks to luring Alice and her protectors to a nearby secret passage.

"Sirius, join me?" Alice asked on Saturday morning.

His eyes widened, but he quickly nodded. "Are we waiting for Hazel and Valeria?" he asked, standing up.

Alice shook her head. "No, they're sleeping in today," she replied, concern in her voice. "I wanted to give them some time off."

The pair quickly left the common room, walking to the Great Hall. They exchanged small talk, about their classes and their upcoming exams.

"Are you and Evans still friends?" Sirius asked as they neared the Great Hall. He noticed the distance between Alice and Evans. It was clear Hazel and Valeria sided with Alice over Evans.

Alice frowned, her shoulders slumping a little, as she shook her head. "Lily," she began, her voice soft. It sounded like she was close to crying.

"I'm sorry," Sirius told her, sincerely. Alice and Evans has been friends for as long as him and James.

She shrugged. "It is what it is," she stated. "I'm trying not to worry about it. I have more important things."

He bit his tongue to keep from asking about the pink envelopes and her time away from school. Instead, he settled for asking, "Are you doing better?"

She stared at him for a full minute before nodding her head once.

"I'm glad," he said. Leaning in, he added in a whisper, "I'm sorry for interfering the way I did, but I didn't know how else to _make_ you get help."

Alice pressed her lips together.

The pair walked into the Great Hall with a heavy silence around them.

"What are your plans for the holidays?" she asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Shrugging, Sirius answered, "I'll probably go to Potter Manor with James or I'll stay here."

"Would you considering staying here?" Alice asked, her voice soft. "With me?"

Her question was bold. It made Sirius pause, staring at her as he thought about her request. "I think I can," he responded. "Why?"

"You know about my parents," she said.

Sirius nodded, unsure if it was a question or a statement. He knew the story of Alfred Monroe and Florence Urquart. It was popular among pure-blood circles.

Florence and Alfred fell in love and they eloped, against the wishes of her family. Alfred was a half-blood with a muggle-born father and a pure-blood mother from a poor family. The Urquarts' felt that Florence could do better. Florence and Alfred were happily married for several years, having Alice. They were killed in a floo accident when Alice was ten, leaving Alice in the custody of Alfred's brother. Florence's mother – Alice's maternal grandmother – contested it, and she was awarded full custody. Upon getting Alice, her grandmother handed her over to Martha, Florence's older sister. It was well known that Martha and her husband didn't think too highly of their niece.

Alice was quiet for a moment. "I need to finalize a betrothal by the end of the year," she replied, running a hand through her hair, "and I want you."

Her confession left Sirius with wide eyes. He was missing a lot of details and he had hundreds of questions. "I thought you wanted to marry for love," he said, a little confused.

A few tears entered her eyes. "I do," she admitted, "but I _have_ to act. If I don't, the Urquarts' or the Fortescues' will decide for me."

There were still a lot of details she was withholding. "Why me?" he asked, trying to get a clearer picture.

"I know you'll protect me," she answered, "and you care me."

Her statement made him blush a little.

She smiled, shyly.

Sirius quickly changed the topic to their Potions essay.

That night, he did something he swore never to do. He sent a letter to his grandfather, Lord Arcturus Black, stating his interest in Alice Monroe. He wanted a betrothal contract for a traditional bonding.

Three days later, Sirius received a replying at breakfast. The letter was delivered by Odin, his grandfather's raven. Sirius was aware of his cousins and his little brother staring at him along with a few other pure-bloods. Odin was well-known in pure-blood circles.

The letter was long, congratulating Sirius on being a proper pure-blood gentleman. While Arcturus wasn't thrilled with Sirius' choice, he was proud that he chose a girl with three pure-blood grandparents from good families. That line had Sirius rolling his eyes.

Arcturus contacted his account manager at Gringotts for a betrothal contract. Everyone knew goblins wrote the best contracts, and Blacks _always_ wanted the best. The contract was included with the letter. Arcturus signed it in place of Sirius' parents since he was Lord Black, not Sirius' father. Sirius needed to sign the contract and pass it on to Alice. Both she and her legal guardian would need to sign it. Once it was signed, the contract would return itself to Gringotts through some form of goblin magic.

After reading over the letter twice, Sirius shoved everything into his bag. He ripped corner off of a piece of parchment to scribble a short message on for Alice.

 _Seat with me at lunch? We have something to discuss, regarding your request from Saturday. –S.B._

He dropped the note off with Valeria on his way out of the Great Hall, trusting she would hand it off to Alice. Valeria and Hazel would stop him from giving the note directly to Alice.

Sirius attended his morning classes, doing his best to pay attention and take notes. It was unlikely he did a good job. His mind kept wondering back to the letter and the contract in his bag. Every so often, his eyes would fall on his bag before he could catch himself. Both James and Remus were watching him in concern. Luckily, neither had asked him any questions.

At lunch, Sirius took a seat at the Gryffindor table. He ate a sandwich while he waited for Alice, Hazel, and Valeria to join him. Alice slid him next to him with a smile. Hazel sat next to Alice with Valeria across from them. James and Remus quickly joined them. Sirius felt a brief moment of guilt. He hadn't told James and Remus about the contract, but it was more important that Alice learn first.

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out the letter and the contract, handing the letter to Alice. She took a few breaths before she took the letter. Her blue eyes quickly scanned the letter, and she turned her wide eyes to Sirius.

"The contract?" she asked, showing the letter to Hazel.

Hazel glanced over it before handing it off to Valeria. James looked at the letter over Valeria's shoulder. After Valeria and James read the letter, they passed it to Remus.

Once the letter made its rounds, Sirius presented Alice with the contract. She read over it twice before handing it to Hazel. Like the letter, it was passed around.

"Val, can I borrow a quill?" Alice asked, taking the contract back from Remus.

Valeria's dark eyes widened, but she quickly grabbed a quill from her pocket. "Here," she said, passing it to her friend.

Alice quickly signed her name as _Alice Maria Monroe_. The contract glowed gold. She offered the quill to Sirius.

Sirius took the quill, signing his name _Sirius Orion Black_. The contract glowed gold again.

"You just need to send it to your legal guardian," he reminded her.

Alice smiled, taking the contract. She carefully placed it in her bag. "I'll send it to my uncle before Charms," she promised.

She ate quickly before leaving with Hazel and Valeria.

"You sure move fast, Sirius," James stated.

Sirius shrugged. He needed to move fast with Alice's timeframe. She only had a few weeks. "There's something about her, mate," he stated.

James offered an understanding smile. "I know the feeling," he said, something wistful in his tone.

"You must really love her," Remus said.

That made Sirius pause. He cared about Alice. He wouldn't be doing this for _just_ anyone. Was he in love with Alice? "I know I'll make her happy," he whispered.

James and Remus left the conversation there, changing the subject.

On Saturday, a week following their original conversation, Sirius received another letter from his grandfather. The contract was accepted and it was filed with Gringotts. Sirius and Alice were officially betrothed. Arcturus demanded Sirius come home with him over the winter holidays. They had a lot to discuss, and Arcturus wanted to meet Alice.

When Alice read over the letter, she pulled Sirius into a kiss.

* * *

Words: ~3,300

* * *

 **This was written for**

200 Different Pairings Challenge  
043: Sirius/Alice

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
Prompt: 124. (Character) Sirius Black

Build a Zoo Challenge  
(Enclosure) Elephant: (Setting) Hogwarts


End file.
